A Twist of Fate
by Pixelephant
Summary: Kim Bell has a reputation in La Push of being smart, shy, and quiet. And it is widely known that she has had the hugest crush on Jared Cameron since elementary school. What the people of La Push aren't aware of is that she has an identical twin. The day they swap lives so Kim can help her sister from failing high school calculus, Jared imprints on the "wrong" sister.
1. Chapter 1

**A Twist of Fate**

_Chapter One_

Kameron, _Kami_, Bell tightly clutched the _venti hot_ Starbucks coffee cup in her right hand. All that remained was a smattering of light brown liquid sloshing in the bottom of the cup, teasing hints of the cinnamon and creamy goodness she finished sucking down halfway between Seattle and La Push. It was a crutch reminding her she could do this_ and_ that she was a foolish idiot for not spending the night in La Push as her sister highly suggested. Kami narrowed her eyes as she assessed the two bins offering to take her trash, before ascending up the cement block steps towards the front entrance of her sister's small ass high school. Despite inferring that the bright blue waist high bin meant recycling (she wasn't feeling inclined to look further to confirm), she tossed the recyclable cup in the black "trash" bin in solidarity with her foul mood.

Like her sister, Kami was smart. Well, despite the choice she made the previous night to sleep in Seattle and wake up at three in the morning to drive to La Push. Not so smart. But, she took the time to memorize the detailed plan of the high school her sister drew out for her. In a very Kim-like fashion, it was color coded, sported a legend _**and**_ marked the best route to take between classes and to get to lunch.

Kami sighed in resignation that the least she could do for Kim was pretend to be her to the best of her ability while she was doing Kami the _real_ favor. If Kami had it her way, Kim would have taken the test for her and just called in sick for school. All while Kami spent that day gluttonously mowing down on ho-hos and looking for a channel on the tv that played back to back episodes of "How I Met Your Mother".

Before entering the school, Kami held up her palms raised in the air to channel her inner Kim. She ignored the passerby-ers who stared because she felt like Kim's reputation amongst her peers couldn't go any lower than what she herself was aware of. Kami's face softened as all tension left it while she released her contempt towards La Push and the people who inhabited it. With a deep, exalted breath, Kami flipped up her navy-blue hoodie with a flick of her wrists. She felt it brim the outskirts of her make-up free face. With that and her newly cut straight fringe bangs (to match Kim's) that made her want to gag, she hid her face from her peers as Kim had noted she did on a daily basis.

Kami kept her head down as she shuffled up the steps to the school and then through the hallways. She counted her paces and connected images flooding her eyes with what she recalled from Kim's map.

Pretending to be a nobody was a struggle for Kami, if she had to admit it while alone with her thoughts in the middle of avoiding people and any hints of attention. Usually Kami walked around her own school's hallways with her shoulders rolled back and a friendly smile on her face. Unlike her sister, she embraced her plain looks and knew that her personality had to make up for her short comings in the looks department. It worked in her benefit as she was fairly popular at her own school, unlike her sister who preferred to disappear into the background. They were complete opposites, yet the best of friends as sisters. Ying and Yang.

Kami dabbed the sweat prickling her forehead in relief when she made it to Kim's first class without a hitch, and with two minutes to spare before the bell would ring. Finding Kim's seat in every class was going to be as easy as pie for Kami. Last horizontal row in the back, second seat from the last vertical row on the left.

Every. Class.

Kami could not have wished for any easier directions given what she had to remember for that day. She almost wondered if it would have been worth the effort to actually study for her Calculus final…however, she preferred that Kim's score was a safer bet for a passing grade than relying on her wild card abilities to put in effort and not choke. It was a rare and stunning combination when both of those options could be checked off. Kami didn't like to dwell on her few successes compared to Kim. It built up a bitter resentment that she preferred to ignore and pretend didn't exist.

After Kami almost messed up during roll call (which who does that at the end of the school year?!), time began to drag on painstakingly too slow. After surviving through her first class of the day, Kami's anxiety heightened at the ridiculous stunt she was trying to pull. Her anxiety was under a constant threat of crippling over her body.

After enduring two more classes and dodging expecting looks from teachers, Kami had _somehow_ survived to lunch time. Kami's stomach had knotted up at this point and her awkward stumbling through the school's hallways was no longer an act. Her and her stomach were in agreement that it was better to skip lunch and hide out in the library while she worked to get her nerves under control.

**oOoOoOo**

It was the last class of the day, and Kami combated the hollow dread that she was being subjected to sit in on a Calculus class. Kami hunched over her desk with a quiet determination to suck it up and remember it was all _almost_ over. She smoothed out a crisp new blank page of lined paper in Kim's Calculus dedicated notebook to jot down notes in (and probably some doodles, let's be honest). Kami specifically recalled that Kim was more concerned about the homework assignment and the revealed date of her own upcoming final which would be in the next two weeks. She looked up at the cheaply ornate clock hanging over the chalkboard in the front of the classroom, taunting her with its slow-moving hands. Kami began to chew, with a relentless passion, one of the drawstrings from her hoody to dissipate her nervous energy. She anticipated her sweet escape was near. She could almost taste it _and_ her next Starbucks cup of coffee waiting for her in Seattle from her favorite establishment.

Kami's spine straightened in attention as a large boy slunk into the desk next to her. She resisted from snorting at the appearance of the _infamous _"Jared Cameron" that her shy sister had a crush on since elementary school. Kim had mentioned a million times that he sat to her right in an assigned seat in _this _class. Kami remembered Kim distinctly saying that Jared was supposed to be a "no-show" since he had been out of school for a week or so, _very sick_. Kami could feel it in her bones that Kim would be pissed when she revealed to her that her beloved Jared had returned, and she had missed it.

Kami kept her eyes forward while she tapped her pencil on her desk in anticipation of the 50-minute countdown when the bell rung to begin her last class of the day.

Who was Kami kidding? She zoned out after five minutes into the lecture. So, she was extremely startled when she felt a warming touch on her forearm.

"Kim?" The shock of being called from her fantasy of locking lips with the captain of her high school's varsity soccer team sent her pencil flying towards Jared Cameron, who had _so_ kindly put a hand on her.

"Shit," Kami cursed under her breath. She looked down to her arm, now released from that warming touch, and saw Jared's hand pointing to the front of the class room.

Kami directed her eyes, while attempting to mask her desire to disappear into nothing, to the unamused teacher focusing their full attention on her.

"Kim?" The exasperated tone of the teacher allowed Kami to clue in to the fact this had been a repeated endeavor to gain her attention. A crease of frustration lined in the middle of the teacher's forehead and Kami resisted the urge to wince at tarnishing Kim's good student perception.

"_Yes?_" Kami squeaked as calm composure abandoned her by crashing out the nearby window in a frightened scurry.

"Never mind, _Kimberly_. I can see you have not been paying attention. See me after class." The color from Kami's face drained as she felt Kim would possibly strangle her now.

"Okay," Kami whispered in defeat and slumped back down in her seat. If she could have slithered into a hole and removed herself from this hell, she would have traded her first born for that in a heartbeat. Kami did not take negative attention _or_ disappointment well. It was her kryptonite.

"Hey, uh, Kim?" A low, husky voice beckoned Kami from slumming around in her mind's self-pity party.

"_**What**_?" Kami snapped, barely above a whisper, at Jared without bothering to look at him. _Shit._ She instantly regretted snapping at Jared, Kim's _sacred _crush. Wasn't he not supposed to know Kim's name? As usual, Kami believed Kim was selling herself short.

"Your pencil?" Kami sighed and held out her hand to accept the pencil while refusing to look at Jared. When she didn't feel it being dropped in her hand, she turned to face him with a harsh scowl overcoming her entire face.

Kami intensely held Jared's stare as she sent subliminal messages to him that he seemed liked a pain, and her sister shouldn't waste her feelings on a stupid pretty boy. But because she knew Kim would never listen to her solid sisterly advice, she snatched the pencil from his hand and flashed a fake smile after muttering, "_thank you_". If she was lucky, Jared would forget, and Kim would never know of this rude display that Kami put on in front of her sister's crush.

Kami refocused her eyes to the front of the classroom. During the rest of the class, she pointedly ignored the fact that Jared would sneak over to look at her, _possibly_, every thirty seconds or so. It was unnerving, and a bad sign to Kami that he would remember their interaction. Kami resisted her urge to grumble and look like a mad woman after the umpteenth stalker stare side glance from Jared Cameron.

The last bell of the day rung to Kami's delight after a terrible and humiliating day. While caught up in her annoyance, that overruled the anxiety she once had in the beginning of the day, Kami forgot she was supposed to stay after class to meet the teacher as she bolted for the exit door in the back of the classroom.

"Kim." Kami ignored her sister's name being called in the hallway as she jogged to reach the exit doors of the school. She was almost home free. She just needed to make it to Kim's car then return to Seattle and her normal life.

"**Kim!**" Kami ignored the students who paused at the beckoning of Kim's name a second time as she continued to pluck her way through the crowds amassing around _her_ exit. As she was pushing open the exit doors, her right elbow was caught by a massive hand radiating too much heat.

Kami paused for effect before turning around to face the boy she was most desperate to ignore for Kim's sake at this point. Before her turn allowed her to face Jared Cameron head on, she smoldered the fire raging in her eyes. She just wanted to go home.

"What?" Kami glared at the hulking figure of Jared Cameron and wondered who she pissed off in her last life to have such luck. Kim was for sure going to kill her.

"You, uh, forgot-" Kami didn't let him finish before turning around and yelling "keep it!". She was going to leave that problem for her sister to deal with when she was back. La Push was a nightmare, and Kami was thankful she was NOT the twin who had to grow up here.

**oOoOoOo**

* * *

_Author's Note: so, uh, anyone have an interest in reading this story if I continue? Thought it would be a fun twist. Well, drop a review if you think I should continue or not __ Reading + Reviewing is encouraged. _


	2. Chapter 2

**A Twist of Fate**

_Chapter Two_

"They see me rollin'

They hatin'

Patrolling and tryin' to catch me ridin' dirty

Tryin' to catch me ridin' dirty

Tryin' to catch me ridin' dirty-"

Kami's cell phone began to ring, interrupting her quality time of belting out Chamillionaire. She was one more chorus away from ignoring the call all together, but…when her eyes swept over the name "Kimmy" flashing on the display screen, she didn't have the heart to reject it. Her sister was her favorite person in the world and she _really _wanted to know if she had to retake calculus and _possibly _repeat her junior year of high school.

"_Kimmy_ my dear, to what do I owe-"

"**KAMERON BELL**!" Kami jerked the cell phone away from her ear while her other hand veered the truck away from running off the side of the road. Kim was not one to yell. Kami was tempted to snap her flip phone shut and shuck it in the backseat (currently considered 'no man's land' until she was back in Seattle).

"KiKi," Kami cooed for dramatic effect. "What's wrong? Did you bomb _my_ exam? I told you it would be a tough cookie." Kami smirked to herself as she knew insinuating her sister would fail would get a rise out of her.

"**Don't change the subject!**"

"What subject?! You just hollered my full name as soon as I answered your call." Kami fought back a snicker.

"What on earth did you do?!" Kami's eyebrows shot up in surprise as she interpreted Kim's squeal over the phone to be the one of sheer excitement rather than the lethal kind. She attempted to remain focused on the road as she weaved through traffic as Kim continued.

"Mom called me and said Jared, _my Jared_, stopped by the house! My house. For me. What the hell?" Kami shook her head in amusement as she waited for Kim's giggles to die down so she could get in a word edge wise. Talking to her sister allowed Kami's mood to simmer from vexed to that of content. It seemed her awkward encounter with Jared Cameron was thrilling news to her sister who swore he never noticed her.

"_Well_, that's a bit of a story. Better to be left for in person. I should," Kami darted her eyes to the digital clock on the truck's dashboard, "be back home in a little over two hours."

"**No!** You have to go back!" Kami's hands tightened their grip on the steering wheel. She must have misheard her sister. Kim knew Kami _hated _La Push. _**Hated**_.

Kami swallowed the contempt rising in her throat. "Kim, you are being ridiculous. I can't-"

"Your teacher, Mr. Shortz, offered your class extra credit for their final calculus grade." Kami's ears perked up, but her nose crinkled in knowing where this was going. Kim could be ruthless on _special _occasions. She wanted to barter.

Silence traveled the airways and Kami was annoyed at Kim's deliberate pause for buildup. "Spit it out!"

"It's a take home test of five difficult problems he removed from the final. You have to scan and email your answers to him before midnight on Sunday. When I talked to him about how it could affect your final grade, he calculated an A on _this _could raise your final grade to a B+. He said that was if I did well on the exam, which we both know I did." Kami let Kim's words sink in. If she received a B in calculus, she could end the year with A's and B's on her report card. She hated herself for knowing why that was important to her, but she beat that secret to the back of her brain.

Her and Kim both knew she would accept whatever Kim's outlandish request would be. Kim was a normal, quiet and sane girl most of the time. But anything involving Jared Cameron brought out a side of her sister that honestly scared Kami. She didn't understand having that strong of an attachment to some male she hardly knew. Then again, unlike Kim, she never had a father figure in her life. They were a product of the environments they were raised in.

"What's it going to cost me, Kimmy? Hopefully not my first-born child; I already offered that up today to the earth to let me slink down into a sink hole and it refused."

"_What?_"

"Never mind. You had to be there." Kami took the next exit on the highway. "You are asking me to go back to La Push. Why?"

"Jared wants to see me. I am over three hours away, but you can impersonate me for the time being until I get there!"

"_Hey_, what about my extra credit?"

"Already finished two of the five problems. This will be cake to finish by Sunday night."

"What's gotten into you?"

"_Love._" Kami rolled her eyes as she heard Kim sigh dreamily. She was pulling onto the highway into the opposite direction of where she wanted to go.

"You can't love him, Kim. You don't know him."

"I know enough!" Kim snapped.

"If you say so. What am I supposed to say about why I, aka you, left?"

"I don't know. Make up something plausible. Mom didn't ask me where I was. I need to finish getting ready and leave."

"I'll see what I can do, Kimmy."

"Hey…Kami?" Kami's heart softened when Kim's familiar timid voice echoed through the speaker of the phone. "I just don't want to blow this. I don't know why he noticed "me" today when it was you standing in as me. I have had these strong feelings for him forever though. Since Dad died." Kami stretched her back out before leaning into her seat. She was ignoring her need to point out Kim's mentioning of _her_ _dad_. Because _he _wasn't _their_ dad.

"I know. I'll warm him up for you. Okay? Don't stress."

"Thanks, sis. About to head out now. I'll text you when I am close so we can make the swap without anyone noticing."

"Yeah, see you in a bit." After Kami snapped her phone shut, she began to poke holes in this narrative between her and her sister. Why had Jared showed up? Was he that insistent he return whatever she forgot in calculus? Could he have not waited a few hours to pull this shit? Was he just going to wait around for Kami to get "home" to spend time with him? It was all weird and _very_ La Push. Kami wasn't thrilled at all. But she was going to do it for her sister and to bump her calculus score to a B. Kami supposed everyone had their own price for their dignity as she punched on the gas to head to La Push.

**oOoOoOo**

Kami kept her head down as she walked up the front cement steps leading up to Kim's house. Kami fiddled with the keys in her right hand as she wavered on approaching the front door. She hadn't wanted to risk running into their mother. Hence why she hadn't spent the night in La Push.

Their mom wasn't aware that Kami and Kim switched places for the day and wouldn't approve if she found out the reason why. Kami wasn't inclined to offer her mother another reason to be disappointed in her. That thought reminded her of the whole benefit of the switcharoo in the first place and she plunked the key in the door and opened her passage to the unknown.

To Kami's relief, her mother had seemed to have left the house after Jared stopped by. Jared also seemed absent as well. Kami smiled to herself as she pushed open the front door. She just had to kill two hours (_if_ Speed Racer was possessing Kim for the drive to La Push) until Kim took her place. It was an easy score for a B in calculus at this point for her.

Kami tossed her backpack on the living room floor as soon as she entered the house. It was just as she remembered. She had only been in it two times prior, but she had memorized every detail. The way the oak wood floor boards creaked if you stepped on the splintering ones. The overpowering smell of lavender from the potpourri their mom set on the coffee table in front of the beaten green suede couch riddled in stains (poorly attempted to be removed by a step-below generic brand stain remover). It was a dump, sort of. A place she would never call home because she was never given the option to. Kami ground her back molars into her tongue to focus the pain somewhere else other than her heart.

Removing that presence in her heart allowed it to tune into something else. She felt like an invisible force was pulling her to check the backyard. Kami preferred to plop in front of the TV after sifting for some junk food in the kitchen. However, so she could be left in peace, she decided just to check the backyard.

Regret consumed Kami after she was three steps onto the backyard porch deck. She couldn't pretend she hadn't seen them now. Jared and her mom were rounding the corner from the right side of the house. Kami froze in disbelief over her terrible luck.

"Kim!" Kami's mom's eyes brightened upon looking at the wrong daughter. A bittersweet resentment piled on the mile-high stack Kami kept towards her mother. Her mother bestowed her with a look and greeting only meant for Kim, and Kami was disheartened she could not tell the difference between them. It really shouldn't have surprised her, given how their mother never spent time with her anyways.

"Look who is here to see you." Her mom waggled her eyebrows in delight as she gently pushed Jared forward in Kami's direction. Kami wasn't sure how to be Kim with Jared. Was she supposed to be the excited Kim on the phone or the meek, shy girl everyone was used to? Kami decided to default to her shy Kim impression. A total 180 from her last interaction with Jared Cameron.

"Hi, uh, Jared." Kami kept her head to the ground. "Did you bring me what I forgot in calculus?" Kami couldn't fathom why he couldn't wait if that was the case. Didn't he have more important things to do on a Friday night? She surely did. Kami's chest tightened when she saw white sneakers in her view of the grass beneath her feet. She preferred to only have the dying grass in her view and not Jared's stupid clean sneakers. She was totally judging him. Such pristine white sneakers meant he cared _way_ too much about them to keep them that level of clean because they certainly didn't look brand spanking new.

"You forgot your calculus notebook." Kami's face faltered into a grimace before she looked up to Jared's face. It irritated her that he was so sincere looking. Couldn't he get a life?

"_Well_, where is it?" Kami covered her mouth after she snapped at Jared with an attitude that came out of thin air.

"Kim!" Her mother admonished while indiscreetly watching the conversation unfold from a backed off distance.

Kami masked her amusement while she witnessed a small smirk twitch on Jared's pretty boy face. "Your mom took it." Kami wanted to say "good. Looks like you can go home now", but she knew she couldn't do that to Kim.

Kami channeled her inner Kim (this time without the ceremony of raising her palms in the air). "_Oh_, well thank you." Kami hoped her thanks sounded humble. She was going to try. For Kim. Keyword being try.

Kami couldn't ignore, as hard as she tried, that she caught the confusion swirling in Jared's brown eyes. It was an easy indicator to remind her she was doing a shit job at consistently being Kim. She promised herself no more Kami appearances until she was relieved of Jared duty by Kim.

"So, what are you up to tonight?" Kami was taken aback by the cheery expression blossoming on Jared's face after she asked this question. What was wrong with him? Kami took a micro-second to look him up and down. Her eyebrows furrowed in confusion when she recalled a skinnier looking Jared from Kim's sophomore yearbook. She attributed it to...well, she thought it was rude to assume anything. So, she refocused her mind to tune back into his response.

"-with my friends. But I am free now. Looks like you might be too. Want to hang?" The casual way Jared asked Kami was creepy given her knowledge of how he paid no mind to Kim over the last _seven _years since her sister's crush began. But who was she to dismiss her sister's wishes to spend time with him?

From the corner of her right eye, Kami watched her mother sneak back around the house where she and Jared first appeared from. She fought an eye roll at the supportive attempt by her mother to give "Kim" and Jared alone time. It was unnerving to Kami that their mother encouraged this weird behavior by Jared as much as Kim had over the phone.

"Nothing better to do?" Kami bit her tongue after the sour words left her mouth. She needed to check her tart attitude, or she would blow this for Kim before it even began.

"Afraid not." Kami overruled her body's desire to flinch, in a good way, as she looked in Jared's eyes. Contrary to popular belief over her feelings towards Jared Cameron, Kami was a sucker for expressive eyes. _And oh boy_, was she reading a lot off of Jared's liquid pools of chocolate.

"Guess you're stuck with me then." Kami's smile flickered despite her resolve to keep a neutral expression while with Jared.

"I'm alright with that." Jared flashed Kami a grin that caused her to waver in her ability to do this. For the duration of two seconds when she sucked in a quick breath of air, she understood perhaps why her sister had a crush (she will not call it love!) on Jared.

"What should we do?"

"Whatever you want." Kami paused in the middle of her stroll with Jared around the backyard. She was trying to think of what Kim would want to do with Jared. She knew what she would do with a boy she liked, but not what her sister would. She would have to do her best. As a twin, she felt she could make something up and turn out to be right. That happened more than you would think with twins. She had 7 years of proof of that.

"How about we go for something to eat?" It seemed simple to Kami and like a safe bet. Kami resumed walking, and Jared kept pace with her.

"Sure. What would you-"

"Nope!" Kami interjected with a sinister smile on her face. "I picked what we are doing. Now you choose where."

"Fair enough. Shall I surprise you?" Kami nodded in agreement, forgetting she was not supposed to be herself with him.

"Okay. I walked over from Jake's. I can walk over and get my truck and meet you back here. I will be fast." An easy-going grin wiped from Jared's face as Kami, this time, shook her head no.

"I can walk with you, of course." Kami directed Jared to the side gate along the fence that would lead them to the front of the house.

"Oh." Kami noted that a scarlet red shade was developing on Jared's cheeks. "Yeah, of course. That would be nice." The fact that Jared Cameron was blushing at her and she knew he was way out of her and her sister's league, perplexed Kami. What had changed for Jared now that he had a crush on her sister? Or so that is what Kami presumed at this point. Or just maybe, he was tricking her to get calculus tutoring and improve his class grade!? Kami pumped her right fist high in the air at the explanation that made sense. A nervous laugh escaped her lips when she realized she got carried away with her discovery in front of Jared. She wasn't feeling good about the wry grin taking form on his face with his damn sparkling eyes. She couldn't fault him for using her sister, she certainly was. But, she was Kim's sister so she had that right. As much as she wanted to reveal to Jared that she unfoiled his plan, she knew she had to let Kim figure this out for herself. If Kami suggested anything, Kim would dispel it because of her infatuation with Jared that she mistook as love. Kami didn't have it in her to have another heated row with her sister. It had been three years since their last large fight, and they both were still recovering from the scars they left on each other.

This, however, wouldn't prevent Kami from letting Jared know she was on to him by beating him to the punch. "How's your calculus grade?" Jared's strides became uneven on the sidewalk after Kami's question was asked. She was impressed by how she caught him off guard and resisted another fist pump.

"Fine, I s'pose. Missing the last two weeks was rough. I have a lot to catch up on before the final, if I don't want to repeat the course." Kami laughed because she understood his hardships in calculus. When she looked at Jared, she caught the shame beginning to etch in his face and she realized she needed to backtrack fast.

"No! Sorry, that was rude. I struggle too." That was a Kami answer and not a Kim answer. At this point, Kami was giving up being her sister. She knew Kim could fix the damage later once they switched places.

"Really? I heard you were smart." Kami kicked a rock from her path on the sidewalk.

"Heard? You didn't know?" Kami heard Jared gulp and was curious as to what his response would be.

"Uh, well, yeah I am not the observant type."

"Even after sitting next to me for _a whole year_ in the same class? And having other multiple classes together over the years?" Now Kami was getting defensive over her sister and she knew she needed to back off. Before Jared caught more gnats with his dopey gaping mouth, Kami decided to bail him out of jail. "Whatever. You're unobservant. I _am _smart and I have an A in calculus. I can help you catch up and study for the final, if you want." Of course, she meant this as Kim. Kami would watch hell freeze over before she spent more time working on solving calculus problems than she had to. Kami knew her sister owed her big time. She just locked-in future time spent with Jared for Kim, if he said yes.

He lapped up the opportunity, as she hoped and _kind of expected. _It was just a vibe she got that he would say yes. "That would be great. Thank you, Kim." Kami offered Jared a kind smile before refocusing on the path in front of her. She felt like they had been walking for some time. Just where did Jake live? Was "Kim" supposed to be knowledgable of this? Kami hoped not.

"Jared!" Kami and Jared looked to their right at the boy shoving his naked (and incredibly ripped- Kami's not blind) torso out of a passenger side window belonging to a black truck. Kami kept her drool inside as she ogled the tan skinned boy beckoning Jared. His arms motioning Jared over were cut to the shape of Kami's favorite arm size. Biceps the size of a softball. It went very well with his GQ chiseled face with a jawline you could sharpen a chef's knife on. Kami was pleased with the eye candy in front of her. She almost dared to think that _if_ Kim ever dated Jared, maybe she could get a chance with his hot friend. She would almost be willing to tutor Jared herself in calculus for this opportunity.

Kami held back while Jared approached Mr. GQ. She lifted her head to the sky to name the objects that the clouds were shaped in. It was a distraction to keep her mind clutter free of the filthy road she could go down thinking about Mr. GQ. She found two bunnies, a cockroach and a star (calling it a star shape really was a stretch) before Jared was by her side again. Her heart panged as she gazed upon the disappointed look on Jared's face.

"Sorry Kim, I have to go. I have to make up a shift at work."

"I understand. Do you have a cellphone?" Kami watched the lightbulb go off in Jared's head as he reached into his back pocket and handed her his phone. She programmed in Kim's number. Her job was done. Her sister would be disappointed at first, but the whole tutoring thing that Kami locked down for her should make up for it.

Kami handed back Jared his phone and felt proud of her matchmaker moment. She believed she should get sister of the year for this. This potentially could trump the B she knew Kim would earn for her in calculus.

"Great. I'll text you later?" Kami stifled her laughter at the awkward tone that tinged Jared's question. He should have just left it as a statement before walking off.

Kami felt herself turn transparent as Jared surprised her with a hug. "Thanks. I had fun." Before Kami could wrap her head around what was going on, Jared released his hold from her and ran off to the truck.

"Do you need a ride back?" GQ offered as Jared jumped in the bed of the truck. In a daze, Kami nodded and followed Jared to the truck. "Idiot. Were you just going to let her walk back alone?"

"Shut up, Jake." Jared's stern expression softened as he offered Kami a hand to climb up in the bed of the truck with him. He didn't let go of her hand during the three-minute trip back to Kim's house. And in her continued dream like state, Kami let him hug her again before he lowered her body to the driveway in front of Kim's house.

"Bye, Kim!" Both GQ and Jared called in unison as the truck sped off. She never asked them how GQ knew her name. Or who the driver of the truck was. More importantly, she asked herself what the hell had come over her. The more distance put between her and the truck, the more she felt herself snapping out of the haze.

She walked into the house to find a note her mother left. She was off at work now and hoped "Kim" had a nice time with Jared. Kami was still mystified over her jumbled-up feelings to feel any hint of jealousy after reading the note.

After a brief situation update text sent to Kim and watching an hour and half worth of TV, Kami sensed her sister was near. She made her way to the front window of the house to confirm it. Kami was impressed with Kim's attire as she stepped out of Kami's Ford Taurus. Her sister put in effort in looking like she cared about her appearance. Her straight black hair was french braided to hang over her left shoulder as it brushed past her chest. Her chest caught Kami's attention. Kim had not grown a full cup overnight. Kami was going to have to punch her tit to see how much padding (or maybe even toilet paper?) she stuffed in there. The strapless yellow dress Kim was wearing, that Kami recognized from her closet, was simple but elegant. It was for the best that Jared had to bounce, Kami had no idea how they would pull off a convincing dramatic switch in appearance from school casual to dressed to impress attire. Kami opened the front door and smiled at her sister walking up the front steps. She was happy to tell Kim that her future with Jared Cameron was looking rather bright.

**oOoOoOo**

* * *

_Author's Note: Wooooh. Reviews = creativity fodder. Should I update when I like, or do you readers like structured updates? Like post every other Saturday or every Saturday or something along those lines? When I post, I would like to strive for 2,000-5,000-word count if that is like a normal length? Thanks for the support and I am excited to take this journey with you! Also, I hope you guys like this chapter and it didn't disappoint. Please review if you have feedback or don't mind dropping me some encouragement. _

_**Storyline changes: Jared shifts before school finals in May (everyone else's shifting timeline I am keeping the same). He is a junior. The twins are juniors. **_

_Thanks for my first chapter reviews from: KamAnDa, Infinityneverlasts, twilightfanjm, Ms Poison Ivy, Delilah-JS, Guest, LiveLoveLoki! The comments made me really happy & led me to believe the storyline was worth pursuing. I also appreciate the follows and faves! There are a lot of possibilities with this storyline, if I do something cliché, call me out! Gonna do my best to keep it fun and original! - **Pixelephant**_


	3. Chapter 3

**A Twist of Fate**

_Chapter Three_

Blearily awake, Kami strolled into the kitchen on Saturday morning believing she would not run into her mother before leaving back to Seattle. She blinked the sleep from her eyes to find out she was wrong. Kami's eyes took in her mother busying herself in front of the gas stove while Kami's arms crossed below her chest. While her mother didn't turn around to acknowledge her presence, Kami knew her mother knew she was here. It looked like her effort to park her Taurus three blocks away the previous night was of wasted effort after all.

"_Good morning, Kameron_." Kami murmured a good morning response back to her mother as she strode to the front door. She was on a mission to avoid a pointless conversation and probable inquisition over her "surprise" visit.

"Can you sit down at the table? We need to chat."

"_Look_, I am sorry I didn't tell you I was coming. It was a last minute visit to see Kim. I promise next time I will give a heads up."

"That's fine and not what I wanted to talk to you about." Kami's mother scraped the omelet from the sizzling skillet onto a chipped ceramic plate. Kami watched as she cut the omelet in half and brought out a second plate.

Kami's mother gestured for her to sit at the circular table adjacent to the kitchen. Kami pulled out the wicker chair furthest from the place setting her mother was putting the first plate of breakfast down on. Her face pinched in protest at the breakfast served in front of her by her mother. Kami picked up the metal fork (definitely not silver) served with the omelet and waited.

"_You see_, Ginger and I had a chat last weekend. About you." Kami's right foot began to thump on the wood floor beneath it. She resisted from clenching her jaw.

"_Why?_ You and Mimi hardly ever talk." The unpleasant edge to Kami's voice did not go unnoticed by her mother.

"_Ginger_ called me." Kami heard the obvious disdain for her Mimi in her mother's tone. Her disapproval was deflected off by Kami's defenses. Her mother had no right to judge the person who raised her.

"What's the point of this, mom?"

"Eat some of your omelet and I will finish. Then you can go." Kami resented when her mother tried to parent her. She gave up that right a long time ago. Eager to leave though, she speared her fork in the omelet and shoveled a large chunk of it in her mouth. Kami chewed with a deliberate, slow pace as she felt her mother's watchful eye on her. After she swallowed, she commented, "_Stuffed_."

"You're moving in with Kim and me in two weeks." Kami let out a forceful breath while finding it difficult to form words immediately. Anger, tinged with resentment, bubbled within her.

"_**You're lying. **_Mimi said-"

"Circumstances have changed. She can't take care of you this summer. You are staying here."

"I am an adult! I can-"

"**No! **Ginger and I already discussed this. You can go home but you're returning here in two weeks. It has already been decided."

Once upon a time, this news would have made Kameron Bell that happiest girl in the world. Truth and reality watched that ship set sail from the harbor a long time ago.

"We will see about that," Kami grumbled between rising from her seat and grabbing her backpack. "Mimi will let me-"

"She is the one who suggested it." Kami's emotions vacillated between disbelief, hurt and rage. She had to hear it from Mimi first before she would believe what her mother was saying.

_You're being rejected again. No one wants you. _

Kami dismissed the negative thoughts beginning to creep into her mind. They were poisonous lies. She knew this. She believed it. _Mostly_. Kami took off running for the front door before she could say something regrettable to her mother.

**oOoOoOo**

Starving and in desperate need of caffeine, Kami found herself in the one coffee shop in La Push (according to Google). She hoped they served a decent cup of joe as she walked up to the front counter. Her fingers sprawled on the glass surface show casing an assortment of danishes, scones and donuts. She ignored the narrowed eyed, annoyed faced boy behind the counter as she smudged the glass while contemplating her pastry choice. Her mouth was watering, for a temporary lapse in judgement, for sugar more than caffeine in the moment.

Upon making her decision mentally, she heard the ringing of a bell behind her. Another customer had arrived. Before opening her mouth to make her order, she was bumped in the service line.

"Jared, my man! How are you doing?" Kami fought off her desire to cringe and cursed herself for not waiting to _at least_ get to Forks before stopping for food and caffeine. It was obvious to her that the bomb her mother dropped threw off her game and allowed this snafu to occur.

Kami waited because she knew avoiding Jared was impossible at this point._ Literally_, what were the odds? La Push was small, but not this gosh darn small. Or so she assumed. She wasn't accustom to La Push's small town vibes, so maybe curses of this nature _just _followed everyone around.

Some cruel deity of fate was testing her resolve to earn her B in Calculus _and _not ruin her sister's chances with Jared. Could life not give her an easy pass for once? Confidence only got her so far in life.

"_Hi_ _Kim._" The sweetness in Jared's voice was almost sickening to Kami. She at least knew that he hadn't texted Kim last night. That was the only tick of luck she was having. "Long time no see. So, you're a morning person too?"

If she was being herself, Kami would have snorted and said "hell no". She would have raved about how she loved sleeping in. But, for Kim's sake, she was going with a "Kim" answer (aside from this morning where Kim opted to sleep in after they went to bed probably after three in the morning). "Yes," she lied through her teeth before turning to face Jared.

When Kami absorbed his face, she was pissed off at the sun. The way the light beams refracted through the windows off his face, made him look _sort of_ beautiful. She internally vomited while reminding herself to never admit this to Kim and earn an "_I told you so_".

"What do you want?" Kami backed away from the counter understanding that Jared was implying he was going to buy her something. She didn't want him to waste his effort on her when Kim was actually in town and should be standing where she was. She waved her hand in refusal while pacing backwards to the exit.

"I just remembered I have somewhere to be. Text me later though." The bell rang its sweet sound of freedom as Kami pushed her back against the glass door. A tentative smile sprawled on her lips towards a confused Jared before she thrust herself outside and jogged to her car. Kami panicked as she mishandled the door to her car. "Shit," she mumbled as she kept on lifting the handle to open the door to no avail. "Of all the times you choose to stick. Just like the Jimmy Wells incident of '04. Ugh!"

"Who is Jimmy Wells?" Kami was startled by the curious voice coming from behind her. She shrinked before turning around to face Jared. She disliked that she was beginning to recognize his _stupid_, deep voice now. Wasn't he supposed to be ordering his own breakfast? Stalker much?

"A guy I had a crush on a couple years ago." Kami wanted to slap her hand to her forward in indignation. She couldn't keep failing to be Kim with Jared. It was just getting pathetic at this point. Before she could come up with more ways to admonish herself internally, Kami eyed the two cups of coffee in Jared's hands with curiosity.

To Kami, Jared looked torn from smirking upon where her eyes caught the two cups _and_ also frowning for some reason. "I thought you_ only_ had a crush on me." Within a fraction of a second, Kami turned a beet red. Even though Kim was the one with a crush, she felt embarrassed for herself being caught in this situation, and her sister being called out on her crush.

"_Oh, um_," Kami faked some coughs in her flustered state to buy herself some time. She blatantly ignored the growing smirk on Jared's stupidly handsome face. "Well…" A brilliant idea flashed in Kami's mind to deflect Jared's question that could be addressed by the _real Kim_ at some other time.

"To what do I owe for this kindness?" Kami teased Jared as she snatched the coffee cup from his right hand.

"_A smile?_" So Kami offered him a weak, confused smile before taking a sip of the coffee. As soon as the liquid began to slide over her tongue, she spit it out.

"Black?!" Kami scoured her eyes in their immediate surroundings to find something to wash out the taste of black, bitter coffee in her mouth with. It was a parking lot, so her options were lacking. She gasped in glee when she found an aluminum rectangle peeping out through Jared's front right jean pocket. Without asking, she reached for the stick of gum and plucked it into her mouth after she tore off the wrapper.

She smacked her mouth five times before commenting, "didn't take you for a watermelon flavor fan, Jared."

Kami ignored the gleam that appeared in his eyes. Its strong taste and smell of watermelon reminded her of her conditioner. Weird.

After Jared shrugged his shoulders in response, Kami abandoned him to head back inside to the coffee shop. She was on the hunt to find cream and sugar. Coffee wasn't gulp-able any other way for her.

"Yeah, uh, both were black. I assumed you would sweeten it before drinking. Since I don't know how you take it."

"Sure, makes sense," Kami mumbled before she yanked the cream off the counter in the back of the room and poured a generous amount in her uncapped coffee cup. She then grabbed the sugar dispenser and dumped an ungodly amount to follow in her cup.

"_Yikes_," Jared whispered behind her.

"Yeah yeah, heard it all before. I like it how I like it though." Kami smiled at her cup of sugary delight before turning around and looking up to Jared. She was perplexed by the brightening of Jared's eyes after he moved forward towards her.

"_Well_, I should go." Kami's tone was light as she accepted that there may be hope that Jared was genuine with her sister after all. She walked towards the exit of the shop and was aware that Jared was trailing her. She assumed he was being a gentleman to show her out, and acknowledged that he showed promise for being worthy of her sister. It wasn't a blessing per say,_ but_ it was at least hope.

"Oh." Kami turned around to face Jared before entering her car. "Thanks for the coffee."

"I'll remember how you take it for next time." Kami fought off the urge to find Jared charming. She knew Kim took it black like him. Kim would have to figure her way out of that one for herself. Kami was growing tired of pretending she was Kim at the moment. "Goodbye, Jared."

"Don't you drive a truck?" Kami stiffened. She was struck by Jared's observant nature after he claimed he was not the observant type. She had to lie. It was okay because despite what her mother said, she knew she wasn't moving to La Push. She just needed to chat this over with Mimi when she was home.

"A friend stayed over last night. I borrowed her car. My truck made a funny noise this morning when I started it."

"Need me to take a look at it for you?"

"**No!** _Um_, I mean, no thank you. It will solve itself. My truck likes to toy with me. He's old." Kami made an odd, laughing noise as she was sure Jared saw through her bullshit.

"Alright. Just call me if you need me to look at it though. I can be handy." Jared's face lit up and Kami dismissed the cunning glimmer in his eyes.

Kami raised her coffee cup up to Jared in acknowledgment and appreciation before getting into her car. She felt like more wasn't needed to be said. The next words to Jared Cameron could be from the _real_ Kim Bell. As Kami started her drive back to Seattle, her heart warmed thinking about the auspicious beginning of her sister and Jared's future together.

**oOoOoOo**

On Sunday evening, Kami was long overdue for some Kimmy time. At this point, Kim had already confirmed she had no idea what their mother was talking about _and_ she had a "Jared Update" for Kami. Kami was happy for the distraction because Mimi hadn't been home the whole weekend since Kami had returned and it was driving her crazy not having answers to what was going on that required her to move to La Push.

"He did what?!" Kami laughed through the phone while she flopped her back on her bed.

"_He sniffed_ my hair. Like right when we started the first problem. I think he was trying to be discreet. He leaned over like he was pretending to look at my book, but I _heard_ him whiffing."

"Like a dog?"

"Like a dog," Kim agreed to Kami's amusement. Kami giggled as she rolled around on her bed. Jared sounded like a freak which was good. Kim built him up so much in her mind, it was good for her sister to see he had weird quirks like any other human.

"Weirdo. Regretting your seven yearlong crush there yet, Kiki?" Kami teased light heartedly.

"**Never**." Kami shook head as she leaned back on her pillow. The slamming of a door downstairs caught Kami's attention.

"Well, as much as I want to hear _**every**_ nitty gritty detail of your first tutoring session with Jared, I think I just heard Mimi come home. I need to sort out this "live in La Push" business with her."

"Would it be that bad if you lived with us? I would like it. _A lot_." Guilt gripped Kami. But she rejected its assault because she was allowed to feel the way she did.

"_Kim_…please don't do this," Kami pleaded. She didn't want to reopen sutures on her scars from their last battle on the subject year_s_ ago. Their mother had made her choice. They two were left picking up the pieces after the explosion.

"I'll drop it."

"I'll call you later. Don't forget any juicy details in the meantime with your tutoring session with Jared. I want you to recount the play-by-play." Kami did her best, but understood the mood between the two had already been soured. "Love you, Kim."

"Love you too, Kami. Talk to you later."

Kami hurled her phone at the wall after Kim's goodbye. Her fury released for a brief moment. Then, she contained it and walked out of her bedroom to find Mimi. She had to find out what her mom had over Mimi that allowed Mimi to give in to sending her to La Push. It was the thing Mimi had always sworn she would _never_ let happen. Kami had to understand what had changed. And confirm for herself that once again, she wasn't being rejected by someone.

**oOoOoOo**

* * *

_Author's Note:__ Love the reviews! Thanks for the inspo. Gonna be realistic and establish an update schedule of every other Saturday- next update will be January 4__,__,2020. **However**, I am also inclined to believe that reviews could perhaps inspire me to sprinkle in a surprise update on a Saturday between updates** [**or even sometime sooner over the Holiday week ;)**]**. Because while I am not paid to write this, reviews are a currency for authors that drives us to put words to paper and figure crap out. __ \- Pixelephant_

_Thank you infinityneverlasts, Mroi, Guest 1 & 2, Guest2704, LetsBeFrenemies and Twilightfanjm for your reviews!__** : D**__ The Jared realizing will be coming! _


	4. Chapter 4

**A Twist of Fate**

_Chapter Four_

Kami swirled the beer foaming over her red solo cup. It was her second refill in the last hour, but she was in desperate need to forget she was moving to La Push tomorrow. She brought the rim of the cup to her lips and swallowed the sour foam and liquid that would tickle her throat and loosen her senses. Her stress level had been on high alert for the last 13 days with no signs of returning to a baseline status any time soon. It just kept over topping the charts. This graduation party she was attending in Forks was her last hurrah before the hammer of disappointment and rejection was brought down to kick off the rest of her summer. She wasn't going to dwell on that tonight though.

Kami caught her reflection in never-ending mirrors, adorning the entry way, as she waltzed back into the mansion that belonged to a rich, handsome doctor. The mirrors made sense when you had family members as good-looking as the Cullen's. She attempted to avert from staring at her reflection, but she couldn't help but fixate on her appearance as she walked past it. She looked exhausted despite her best effort of using concealer under her eyes when she was getting ready for the party. It didn't help that her over-the-top eye makeup drew one's attention to her eyes. Her bangs, not long enough to be pinned back yet, further emphasized one to look at her eyes as well. She clearly was not in need of anymore arrows pointing to her face to direct onlookers to her haggard state. The bangs could be grown out. The bags could be retracted with sleep. But the stress, that wasn't going away anytime soon.

Kami took another sip of her beer before stumbling through the rest of the hallway. She had to get her sloppiness out now. She was failing at being covert from returning from refilling her cup at the keg in the back of Julie's car, parked 15 cars back from the mansion. Her friends brought her to a "dry" party, so they kept their own keg on the down low. This party was supposed to be a "rager" according to Julie's friend Jessica who had just graduated from Forks High School. Kami questioned the small town girl's perceptions of a rager and wondered if any teen in Forks had ever even touched their lips to alcohol before.

By the time Kami concluded that the teens at this party could use some spiked punch, Julie had intercepted her path in the backyard. "_So_, you're over Joey?" Julie was a blond angel with ice crystal blue eyes and the porcelain skin of a photo shopped girl on the cover of Seventeen Magazine. However, she was not taller than Kami and had the personality of a saltine cracker. Bland as shit. But Kami didn't mind. They paired well together and somehow became the most popular girls in their grade when combining their powers at the beginning of freshman year. Julie attracted others (female friends and male attention) with her looks and Kami kept them around with her lively personality.

"Indeed I have. He has been usurped." Kami's lips hitched up into a smirk before nudging her shoulder into Julie's exposed arm. Kami rubbed the thin material of Julie's silk dress at the hem between her fingers. It would surely be stained by beer (by Julie herself or more likely Kami) before the night was over. She admired the silver material glistening in the setting sun for the time being which enhanced Julie's likeness to an angel. Kami was satisfied she had chosen a more subdued look for herself. She in turn ran her fingers over her denim skirt that hitched just about four inches above her knee. She didn't bother feeling her light pink tank top because it wouldn't feel as nice as the silk had. Kami's intuition beckoned her to look to a small crowd in the distance. She was having difficulty discerning who the figures were, but she sensed a familiarity or a connection to one of them. Or perhaps that was a lie spun by the alcohol.

"Dish," Julie commanded as she spun Kami to face her. A third of Kami's beer sloshed over the rim of her plastic cup in the process and _barely _missed Julie's dress. "Who can be cuter than Joey? And you haven't even attempted to make a move on him yet!"

"GQ," Kami released a dreamy sigh, forgetting the pull she had to someone here just a moment ago. If she was a cartoon character, her eyes would have bulged out into large red hearts before her tongue unfurled with an, "**Awooooh-gah!**" Just the mere thought of GQ with the added factor of alcohol was allowing her crush to be turned up to the maximum volume.

"Alright, gimme more girl." As soon as Kami began to focus on a train of thought that allowed her to describe the greek god that was GQ, she heard her sister's name being called.

"_Shit_. Not now," Kami grumbled as she snaked her hand around Julie's arm and began to drag her into a large crowd of teens around a poker table. "Let's go play some poker; I feel like making another $100."

"But didn't they kick you out so someone else could win for once?"

"They had a fifteen minute break and I have had another beer…I am sure I won't be at the top of my game." Kami pulled Julie harder. They were so close to becoming lost in the crowd.

Kami pushed Julie to be swallowed into the crowd before she was apprehended. "_Kim_, _what are you doing here_?" A vague unease pitted in Kami's stomach before she turned around to face the owner of the irritated voice.

Kami's heart leapt into her throat to prevent her from saying something stupid as her eyes raked over the mouthwatering, and _surprisingly very tall_, figure of GQ. A sober and rational Kami would have kept her cool, but that Kami left the building two drinks ago. The liquid courage she had drank over the last hour or so was working in overdrive to figure out what words were to tumble from her mouth next.

In the meantime, Kami connected her brown eyes with GQ's. She drank him in like he was the half drunken beer in her left hand. When she remembered that beer was still present in the cup, she crushed the cup to her lips and killed the rest of her beer in three gulps. Upon finishing, her tongue slowly outlined her lips as she never broke her gaze from GQ.

"Hiya handsome." A foolish grin broke out on Kami's face after her greeting to GQ because she was too buzzed (or the beginning stages of drunk) to realize that she was not on her game in her current state. Kami's bottom lip puckered out in disappointment after GQ offered her no response in the passing 20 seconds after. GQ's current look, mouth ajar with a confused expression on his face, was off-putting, if Kami had to admit it to herself.

"Kim, you shouldn't be here." Kami snorted over GQ's bossiness. She wasn't Kim so she had every right to be here (despite showing up as a guest of a guest to this party – nope, just a party crasher).

Kami brushed the bangs clinging to her forehead, to not avail, and rasped, "Not Kim."

"Huh? You're drunk, Kim. Let me take you home." GQ grabbed Kami's arm that held the empty plastic beer cup. Until a minute ago, Kami would have died and gone to heaven by GQ's, strangely warm, touch. Right now though, he was raining on her parade and becoming overbearing. Even if she was Kim, he had no right to force her to go home. Why was he acting like this? Kami didn't understand. Jared and Kim weren't dating…_yet_. They were just muddling through awkward tutoring sessions and Kim was trying to decipher Jared's hot and cold signals. Every time Kim described a moment with Jared, it seemed like the world's longest game of Pong in figuring out who was making the first move.

"Look, GQ," Kami slurred with the confidence of a twin with a nothing left to lose. "I am _**not**_ Kimberly. I am Kameron. **KAM-ER-ON**. Kimmy is Jared's, if he so wants. She has had a crush on him, _like_, for forever. But he already knows that. And must be cool with it, since he brought it up to me. _I mean_, her. I could _almost _be yours, if I wasn't getting this strong sense of a domineering vibe from you. But, you gotta step up your game, GQ. That face and bod will only take you so far in life. You gotta have more to you. You know? _Like_….depth. I have depth. That's how I make up for my Plain Jane face. Also, I have had feedback on how good I am at kissing. I have heard the terms "Remarkable", "Best god-damn kisser in Seattle", "How did you do that with your tongue?" and some that aren't PG rated." Kami eyed GQ boldly up and down. "And you, _sir_, you like you can only handle the PG ratings at the moment." Kami winked at GQ before deciding to turn around and find Julie. She was surprised Julie hadn't weaseled her way back to her and this conversation. Kami knew Julie would have been over the moon to meet GQ in person.

"Kameron?" GQ asked in a strangled voice that showed Kami he was perhaps accepting she want not her sister. She would give him the opportunity to speak another sentence or two before disappearing. GQ was quickly being unloaded from her list of "males she was interested in" with each passing moment. She decided to go for the kill anyways for fun and because alcohol was a mean son of a bitch that talked her into making poor choices. "Yes? Would you like to review me for yourself?" Kim glided her tongue over her lips, removing the last few traces of beer sticking to them. She blinked her eyes in a slow, alluring fashion as she waited on GQ's response. After two more seconds had passed and GQ was still exuding this stupefied aura, Kami was over it. "Goodbye, GQ."

"Woah, Kim? What are you doing here?" Kami's eyes crossed in a brief moment of vexation. If she hadn't lingered to tease GQ, she could have avoided another explanation of how she was not her sister. She uncrossed her eyes to land on the approaching boy who was tall enough_ and _also good looking. Kami was starting to wonder if a summer in La Push wouldn't be too terrible if all the Quileute boys were of this caliber. Big, brawny, and blessed with good looks. If there were more of them, there had to be odds in her favor of finding a boy with all those fine qualities _and_ something more to him. Pretty boys did get old but could be rather fun for a short spell.

"Hello there. Kameron Bell, Kim's twin. And you are?" Kami watched in glee as GQ's friend's eyebrows quirked up in surprise.

"Uh, Embry Call. Kim has a twin? For how long?" Pretty and stupid. That's what Kami's conclusion was with these Quileute boys. It just took two to peg them in one night. Disappointing.

"_Well_, hard to say. But I think since the day we were born? Or once _the_ fertilized egg split into two embryos? If I am recalling my freshman year biology course correctly." Kami began to twirl the ends of her hair, cascading to her stomach, in her fingers as she allowed one of them to think of a suitable response. She set the bar low that she should not expect a witty or funny comeback in reply.

"She's _definitely_ not Kim." Embry doubled over in laughter. After a few seconds passed, he stopped and straightened up in attention. A thin, straight line of ambiguous meaning held on Embry's lips.

"Tell me you didn't text Jared _she _was here." The serious tone coming from Embry was of an alarming nature to Kami after the once friendly moment was cut short. Embry turned to face GQ while removing Kami temporarily from their conversation.

"I had to. And he was expecting me to be on my way back to La Push with her, _like_, 15 minutes ago." Kami shook her head in disapproval over what she just heard. Jared sounded like an overprotective, non-boyfriend to Kami. He was sliding back down on the approval scale for her sister.

"Jake, I understand you're messed up with everything going on for you right now and the pack, but could you not have _fucking_ focused on your nose." Kami looked up to GQ's (she preferred this over Jake for the time being) carefully composed face as he absorbed Embry's words. Kami was the only one remaining in the dark as she saw a light of realization flash in GQ's eyes.

"_Watermelon_," he exhaled in a shallow breath, lingering with regret.

"_**It**_ didn't disappear or was rejected. It wasn't _her_." Kami was over the conversation passing over her head. She wanted to find Julie and the rest of her friends. Perhaps win some more money at poker. And find another beer to blur the rest of her evening. She omitted saying goodbye, since that hadn't worked in her favor the first time.

Kami weaved through the sober teens, looking for her intoxicated friends. Surely they could not have been the only bunch to have snuck alcohol into this party? Did only goody two-shoes reside in Forks? The rush of the three beers hit Kami all at once and Kami was growing so dizzy that she couldn't walk without keeping a hand on something. She branched out her hand in the crowd to find anyone or anything to steady herself on. A savior had taken her hand and locked her fingers with their own to guide Kami through the crowd. Kami staggered through the crowd by the direction of the warm hand leading her. She felt warmth and comfort. Something she couldn't find at the end of three cups of beer despite looking for it all night. It had been presented to her while wrapped in this warm hand that seemed to perfectly mold into her own.

"It's you." Kami's eyes were closed, but through all the noise jumbling around her between loud music, noisy teens and anything that could be associated with a party, those two words were clear as bell. Kami's pacing forward stilled and she flung her hand out of the one that belonged to the owner of those words. She had to clear up this misunderstanding immediately. She was now walking a dangerous path thanks to the alcohol.

"Sorry, not Kim. I am Kim's twin, Kami. Kim would have told you soon enough. We will be living together this summer after all." Kami snapped open her eyes and looked at her empty drink in disappointment. She wished she had more beer to guzzle down at the moment. She also wielded herself to not look at her hand that yearned to be enveloped in that warming touch again. Kami usually loved the carefree inhibitions alcohol provided for her, but not here _or_ now, in this moment. She looked for her escape in their immediate surroundings, but she had no crowd to easily slip back into this time. There was a good twenty feet of distance between them and the next crowd over. Kami did spot the other two Quileute boys in closer proximity. It was still her and Jared, and Jared was not looking dressed for a party by Kami's quick observation. She was perplexed by the cutoff jeans and black sleeveless shirt he was wearing. His friends at least looked like they were dressed for the right occasion.

"It was you that I met on the day I got back to school after being out sick for a while." Kami was surprised that it wasn't a question he was asking and how he picked up on that so fast. That happened two weeks ago. Why on earth would he recall the one day in Kim and Kami's lives they switched places for a day?

"Bingo. I am surprised you remembered that. It was like over two weeks ago."

"You also were Kim when I returned her notebook. And, at the coffee shop." Jared was very, very good as his deductions Kami was noticing. She wondered whatever happened to his self-proclaimed title of being unobservant. She was beginning to question her assessment of him that had accumulated from their three physical encounters and Kim's tutoring stories.

"Yup. Why does this matter?"

"_Because it does._ Why did you two switch places?" Kami had no reason to tell Jared this information, but she was feeling compelled to share for some reason. She blamed it on the alcohol as she followed Jared's lead to sit on the grass beneath them. She wanted to ask why he was wearing no shoes and his feet were covered in dirt like he ran through the forest to make it to the party. But she decided to save that for later. She would respond to his question first.

"I needed her to take _my _calculus final so I wouldn't fail the class." Kami didn't blush in shame or embarrassment because she felt like Jared would understand since he received tutoring for the same subject from his sister after all. Suddenly, Kami came up with a brilliant idea that would veer their conversation in an appropriate direction.

"Speaking of Calculus, Jared Cameron. You guys just had your final yesterday and your tutoring sessions are over. How about a double date? You and Kim, me and GQ? I mean, Kim is shy as you know, so it may help her to break out of her shell if she has me there with her. I know you know she likes you. I assume you feel the same at this point or I might punch you in the gut here and now. And GQ's cute, I am oscillating back to give him another try at the moment. Oh, shoot, I can't remember GQ's name. It has slipped my mind. _Probably_ because GQ is more fitting though. He is the one next to Embryo- no, I mean Embry. "

When Kami finished her run together but coherent enough speech, three things happened in the following order. One, Jared Cameron looked like a volcano about to erupt. Two, Kami watched Jared stand up and stalk over to GQ before punching him in the gut. Rather hard. And Kami was surprised GQ just took it, mumbled, "I'll help you fix this," and didn't punch him back. Three, Jared returned to Kami's side and replied, "Sure, we can double," without releasing the angry expression on his face.

**oOoOoOo**

* * *

_Author's Note: __**Merry Xmas or Happy Holidays!**__ I was inspired to write this chapter in my spare time away from the fam thanks to the awesome reviews. Next update will be January 4__, 2020 unless I have time to push out a chapter by this coming Saturday but it doesn't seem likely. Reviews are greatly appreciated and help inspire! Shout out to Mroi's review inspiring the ending for this chapter. __ \- Pixelephant_

_Thank you Guestdod, Gabby23, bookyworm, HMZ0975, LifeLoveLoki and Mroi for your reviews!__** : D**__ They were awesome to read and here is an answers to a question HMZ0975 asked: Kim will not be imprinted on in this story since Kami replaced her. This will be explained more in the future and how the "wrong" sister card comes into play._


	5. Chapter 5

**A Twist of Fate**

_Chapter Five_

Kami stretched both hands behind her body to support herself on the grass. Her head tilted down to admire that her boobs looked rather perky in her tank top (despite their B-cup size) when she arched her back. She was pulled from her thoughts of wondering if GQ was a boob or ass man when Jared sat back down next to her. She somewhat patiently waited to see if he was going to explain anything about his recent display of aggression towards GQ. While she waited for Jared to break the silence between them, she attempted to blow her bangs off her forehead. She hated how they stuck to her skin.

When the quiet period between them crossed from uncomfortable to awkward (in Kami's mind), Kami decided to drop her concern about Jared's abrupt enraged state. She figured she must have missed something that happened with his friends due to her drunken state. It would not have been the first time that this has happened. It was none of her business anyways. She poked Jared in the arm to help remind him that she was his focus right now and not his friends. She was attempting to not make the situation worse by withholding her assessment that GQ and Embryo looked like they just had their souls sucked out of them. It only took three stares at the two from Kami to jump to that epic conclusion.

Jared turned his head to face Kami. Kami grinned at him as she was happy to have his attention again. Jared's fixed penetrating gaze on Kami was beginning to make her feel uncomfortable. "Why have I never heard of you before? Kim's grown up her whole life in La Push."

Kami squirmed under the spotlight. She was certain that was not a question she should be answering. "I live in Seattle. And I think Kim should be the one to answer that."

"Why Kim? I'm asking about you and not her." Kami moved her arms from behind her to huddle around her knees that she brought closer to her chest. It was a defense mechanism to mimic her internal need to close off.

"_It's complicated_ but involves us both. It's a sadder story for me, so you need not worry about it. You'll get a better version from Kim."

"_I care about your story._" Kami's mouth went dry as her wit abandoned her. She closed her eyes and fought off the genuine sound of Jared's words whirling in her ears. _Kim's Jared_, she reminded herself.

"You shouldn't. Subject change. Why did you just notice Kim now? She's had a crush on you for years." Kami looked up to the midnight blue sky that was empty of clouds and was just sprinkled with bright, twinkling stars.

Jared's shallow sigh drew Kami's attention. She brought her head back down to focus on his parted lips. She was drawn to admiring their fullness and the cupid's bow on his top lip. Kami always connected that full lips made boys better kissers. In her drunken stupor, a dangerous thought crossed her mind. What would it be like to kiss those lips?

"That's complicated. I can't really explain that right now. Maybe another time? And you can tell me your story?" Her story…When Kami remembered Kim, she knew she was in the wrong with her thoughts.

"No way! I only barter with my sister. Like I said, it will be better coming from Kim. I won't be around long enough anyways for you to be concerned about me." Kami was relieved that she pulled herself from her treacherous thoughts. She needed to leave Jared. She felt like she was betraying Kim with every second further she stayed in Jared's presence. Alone.

"Why do you say that?"

"I'm only here for the summer. Then back home with Mimi." Kami looked at Jared and her body stubbornly resisted from rising off the ground and running away. Why couldn't she run away? She had to fix this, and for the time being buy herself time. "Ah, yes. I see it."

"See what?" Kim hated how Jared's brown eyes were too easy to read. If that was the case, why couldn't Kim tell before how interested he was in her.

"The string of unspoken questions scribbled along your face. But you can't ask them."

"What can I ask?"

"Ask me about Kim."

"That will make you happy?"

"_**Very**_. I just want my Kimmy to be happy."

"_Alright_, what's Kim like?"

A billion thoughts overloaded Kami's mind of what she could reveal to Jared to paint Kim as the saint Kami knew she was. She was a perfect girl. Reserved. Thoughtful. Smart. Diligent. _Loyal_. Compassionate. And better than Kami in every way. When Kami decided where to start her list, Julie stumbled upon them.

"Don't mean to interrupt your love sesh, but someone was a narc and we got busted on the keg. We gotta split." It sounded just like another usual Saturday night to Kami. How she would miss these over the summer. As Kami got up, it turned out Julie was not done speaking. "Wait! Is this GQ? God he is hot. No wonder you cast aside Joey."

The term mortification couldn't even begin to touch how embarrassed Kami was feeling with what Julie just said- which was abnormal. Kami dealt with Julie's teasing well and could dish it back by a ten-fold. Usually. It was a little more awkward with the mix-up being it was Kim's crush and Julie had no idea that Kim existed. Kami rushed to her feet. Her balance was off, and Jared offered her his hand to prevent her from falling on her face during her quick rise into the air. "Um, Julie this is Jared. A _friend_ of GQ's." Kami shoved Julie in the direction of where she came from and whispered to her, "I will catch up in a minute. Just wait, _please_." Kami ignored Julie's wink before Julie took off in the distance. She turned to face Jared hoping that the darkness would mask her embarssment.

"_Welp_, looks like that was my cue to leave. Um, I'll spring the double date on Kim later. She'll text you about it. It's okay if GQ doesn't want to come. I can find a replacement I'm sure." Kami rubbed the back of her neck with her right hand. Her dizziness had not gone away, but she was hoping to pull off a "oh yeah, I'm totally sober" now façade.

"_Oh, he's coming_. He would be j_ust_ delighted. But I got to warn you, Kami, he's a bit messed up over this one girl still. This is actually _her _party." Kami clenched her jaw to prevent her mouth from falling open in surprise. Twists seemed to occur all the time with the residents from La Push. Go figure.

She loosened her jaw to say, "Oooo I can help him with that." Her confidence was back on its game because alcohol could work magic like that in the desperate times when you needed it to. Jared's eyebrows pulled together, the crease between them deep and evident. Kami wondered if Jared disapproved of GQ even though he was _his_ friend.

"._..sure. _Get home safe. I would like to know when you do. Can you take my number and text me when you made it back home?"

"That seems dangerous. I'll tell Kim to tell you."

Jared's head tilted slightly to his side. "Why do you say dangerous, Kami?" The smile (not a smirk, right?) that formed on Jared's lips sent a shiver down Kami's spine as Jared stood up next to her.

"Boys and girls can't be platonic friends, so it's just asking for trouble if I take your number." It was honest. Kami learned this the hard way throughout high school. What she intentionally did not admit was that attraction played a key factor in this. Jared was attractive. Kami could admit that to herself. The more time she spent with him, the more attractive she found him _which was problematic_.

"But there's no hidden agenda. I just want to make sure Kim's sister got home safely. All innocent. I swear." Jared's broad smile that flashed his pearly white teeth looked like the big bad wolf lying to one of the three little pigs, but Kami ignored her instincts. She wanted to trust Jared's intent. But deep down, it may have been something else coaxing her to exchange her phone number with Jared Cameron.

"Alright, Jared. You look like a boy scout. I trust you. You're perfect for Kimmy too. I go for the bad boy types anyways. Like GQ." That wasn't necessarily true, but Kami felt she needed to make a strong case to Jared that she would never think of him in that way either.

In the distance, Kami's eyes darted to watch Embry erupt in a fit of laughter while GQ shook his head in disbelief.

Kami left the party with her friends and when she returned home a couple hours later, she texted Jared she made it home safe. When his only response was "great", Kami hated herself that she felt disappointed. And because the task was complete, she did what any good sister would do. She deleted the text and then his contact information from her phone.

**oOoOoOo**

A sober Kami on Sunday morning had a lot to deal with after waking up. A hangover. Dehydration. Packing up for the "big move". But number one on her list was calling Kim after she recalled key details from the night before.

It didn't go over well. Kim was not keen on Kami's self-insertion into her slow burn romance with Jared. Kami apologized profusely between dry heaving spells over the toilet. But by the end of the phone conversation, Kim was accepting and grateful that she was going on a date with Jared Cameron. Even if it was not ideal that Kami was attending as well. And the fact that Kami spoiled the whole twin surprise when Kim didn't have an opportunity to tell Jared herself. All was forgiven though because in the grand scheme, they both knew the truth that they didn't speak on. That truth was a trump card that made this situation pale in comparison to the real setback in their sister relationship that they avoided at all costs.

**oOoOoOo**

Two days later, La Push was a-buzz that Kim Bell had a twin. The backstory as to where Kameron came from was all subject to rumors that were not based on any sliver of truth. Because the only ones that knew the truth were Kim, Kami, their mother, and Mimi.

Kameron settled in to her temporary living corridors with counting down the hours until she was back in Seattle. To endure, her game plan was to avoid her mother and making friends and keeping in shape for varsity soccer. She was undecided if she was going to look for a job still.

She was excited that Tuesday night in La Push was going to provide some fun. Jared hopped on scheduling the double date much faster than she anticipated. She supposed it was a good sign.

"Pizza sounds great." Kami elbowed Kim in the ribs to remind her she needed to confirm this as well or add anything into the conversation.

"Yes, I am good with that too," Kim whispered while looking at the sidewalk.

"Great." Jared opened the door of his truck for Kim then glared at Jake to do the same for Kami. Kami stifled a laughter from their dynamics. She needed Kim to come out her shell otherwise it could feel like a two-on-one date.

Kami fought off the uncomfortable atmosphere as music filled the truck. Jared was driving. Kami was pinned between Jared and Jake while Kim sat on her lap. It was either this or her and GQ would ride in the truck bed. In fact, she initially offered that, but Jared dismissed it immediately with no allowance of protest by Kami. GQ didn't rebuttal either.

So, Kami was stuck sweating her makeup off, in a truck with no air conditioning, on a hot summers night between two boys who were radiating heat like a fucking furnace. Kim was fine. She wasn't wearing makeup, so Kami envied she could easily wipe off the sweat on her face with a dab of her hand. Kami was unsure if her makeup could be salvaged, so she wasn't going to touch it until she looked into a mirror. For the time being, she was going to have to suck-up possibly looking like a racoon if her black mascara and eyeliner were melting off her face and pooling around her eyes (you know, racoon like).

"Whew. I could almost go for some ice cream first with how hot I am feeling." Kami meant it as a joke with large hints of her true sentiments. She however had no idea Jared would all of a sudden veer off the road to make a U-turn opposite from the direction she understood the pizza place was in.

Kami waited for someone to ask Jared where the hell he was going. When Kami was through waiting, her mouth shut as soon as it opened to speak her mind. Jared was parking in front of an ice cream shop. Kami was stunned as she looked over to Jared's face. He was beaming in pleasure and Kami resisted the urge to smile as well. "I was thinking the same thing. It's hot. So, why not ice cream first? You okay with this Jake and Kim?" They both mumbled sure and Kami wondered why Jared hadn't asked everyone's opinion before pulling up to the ice cream shop. Kim was his date after all. Not Kami.

But the selfish side of Kami kept her trap shut and enjoyed the fact she was about to get a chance to cool off.

**oOoOoOo**

It was odd. Very odd. Jared and GQ's friends were posted at a table three tables away from where Kami, Kim, Jared and GQ were seated themselves. Kim had whispered to Kami that it was Quil, Embry and Seth. Kami seemed to recall Embry despite her drunk haze at that party. But she thought his name was Embryo for some reason.

Kami wasn't oblivious that Jared was the more pissed off boy on the date. It seemed the unexpected guests set him off. Which was bad news for Kim because Jared was not cooling off anytime soon about it, so it seemed to Kami. To defend Kim's first date, Kami plucked herself out of the corner of the booth and strode over to the three boys ruining their double date.

"Scram, Embryo and friends." Quil and Seth looked at each other before erupting in laughter. Kami was not amused that they weren't taking her seriously. "Seriously." Kami lowered her voice so only they three could hear her. It was at a deathly low whisper that promised Kami's rage if they didn't exit, now. "You mess this up for Kim, and I will get revenge in the worst way possible. Now get your butts out of here and stop pissing off Jared so he can pay attention to Kim."

The humor died and each face turned rather grave looking. Kami was impressed her speech inspired them to make such faces. She enjoyed her protective, big sister role. Now she could resume getting lost in GQ's eyes. If she played her cards right, she could split each couple into finally obtaining their alone time.

The three boys scooched from the booth with their tails tucked behind them in shame. Kami returned to the booth and took in three different faces. A thankful one belonging to her sister. An impressed one sprawled across GQ's handsome mug. And...a way too happy one adorning Jared's face.

**oOoOoOo**

Chomping down on her slice of pepperoni pizza, Kami was bothered by the still air encircling their booth. Kim and Jared weren't talking to each other. She couldn't fathom how the hell they endured seven tutoring sessions together if they were as quiet as this current display. Kami wanted to help but she also didn't want to coddle Kim. Kim had to work for it herself too.

"Alright, GQ-" Kami cringed when she realized she mixed up his name. _Again._ "I mean Jake, what-"

"Why do you keep calling me GQ?" Kami absorbed GQ's innocent eyes and wondered if any girl had devoured him up as they properly should have.

"Gentleman's Quarterly. The magazine. When I first saw you, I thought your face was worthy of being on the cover of that magazine." Which has handsome ass models. Kami didn't add that. He could look up the magazine for himself if he wanted to.

Due to poor timing of her delivery and Jake's daftness to take a sip of water while awaiting her answer, he proceeded to spit out the half glass of water he was mid chugging when Kami answered his question. A coughing fit ensued as Jake turned a tomato red and seemed to adamantly avoid making eye contact with Jared. Jared also was turning red, but Kami thought the shade marked a furious type of red coloring rather than the embarrassed shade GQ was sporting.

Kami appreciated that Kim at least laughed and admired her sister's boldness. Kami just hoped it would rub off on Kim who was too shy for her own good. It was like she needed fate to intervene to make her come alive with the boy she liked. And Kami knew that was not how fate worked, so she decided to play fairy godmother and help her sister out.

"Jake, I think I am now wearing half of your water. Mind helping a girl dry off? We can get you a new drink too." Jake hesitated and Kami threw him a wink to catch her drift of giving Jared and Kim alone time. When he still stalled, Kami yanked him to his feet by the crook of his elbow. "Great. Let's go!"

She dragged Jake to the front counter. "Look, if you're not interested in me, that's fine. Just don't blow it for Jared and Kim, alright?"

Kami disliked that GQ looked rather relieved when she finished speaking. She looked decent. More than decent. She put in effort to style her thin, wispy hair where it was half up and half down. That way her cheekbones would be shown off. The blush she highlighted on them made them more pronounced and almost beautiful. Kami liked to work with her features rather than against them. Her wide nose she accepted, and her wide lips may not have been the marker for traditional beauty, but Kami thought the fullness to them enhanced her kissing abilities. Her eyes tended to get lost amongst her other features by onlookers, so she emboldened them with eyeliner and crazy colors so they would never be missed. She wanted to stand out and be noticed. She wanted to be chosen and not overlooked. She thought she wanted GQ to notice her, but something deep inside of her mentioned that maybe it wasn't GQ's attention she really wanted after all. It was a fix for another's she was longing to have.

Kami brushed the bangs along her forehead before looking up to GQ. "I think I may be better off air drying. Let's go for a walk outside."

"I don't think that's a-" before GQ could finish, Kami was hauling him over to the exit.

Annoyance rippled through Kami when she found the three misfits she kicked out before in the parking lot of the pizza parlor. "Really guys? Ever heard of getting a life? Or maybe dates of your own? God, I feel like I am drowning in a sea of fucking testosterone around here."

She continued to haul GQ past them on the sidewalk that stretched among a series of different stores. Kami released her pride and decided to just make a friend out of GQ in the end. For some reason, she felt like he needed one.

"Heard you're having girl problems."

"It's none of your business,_ Kameron_."

"Maybe. _Honestly_, I'm pleasantly surprised you don't have a Casanova complex with your good looks. But we need something to talk about, and I am a good listener and give great advice. Look at what I have done for my Kimmy. So, tell me Jake, what ails your heart?" Jake offered a wry laugh.

"It's complicated."

"Story of my life. Come on, surprise twin you never heard about? I was born into complicated and have remained its reigning champion. Lay it on me. Maybe I can help?"

"She has a boyfriend. She-"

"Stop right there. That's your first problem. She's taken. Now why on earth would you go after a taken girl?"

"_Hey_, now let me finish. That's not what makes it complicated."

"Well it should! Her being with someone else is a huge red stop light blinking "_**no-go**_". I mean, if she didn't choose you, why are you chasing after her?"

"She loves me. She just doesn't know it yet."

Kami laughed with no regrets. "As an additional member of "angst over someone being chosen over me" club, you got to let it go. It's hard to accept when they chose someone else, but they made that choice. It wasn't you. And you have to learn to live with it and move on."

Jake's hard stare on Kami softened. "Boy problems as well?"

"Nope." Kami popped the "p" as a sour smile untangled on her face. "My mother."

Jake stiffened and Kami watched in puzzlement his reaction over her news. He looked like he was struggling to pry but not wanting to. She decided to change the topic before he ventured down an ugly road that Kami only treaded alone. Jake, however, beat her to the punch.

"Your dad passed away when you guys were ten, right? I am sorry. My mom was killed by a drunk driver when I was 8." Kami appreciated Jake's attempt to connect with her.

"Actually, that was Kami's step-dad. Our father died when my mom was pregnant. But thanks. Losing a parent sucks." Kami had hidden implications with what she said, and she wondered if Jake understood.

"It does. Should we return to Jared and Kim now?"

"We should. Do you think they hit it off better with our absence?"

Jake stammered over his next words, "Um, yeah, maybe? I don't know. Why are you so fixated on setting them up?"

"Well Jared finally noticed Kim, so I want her to shoot her shot. It's a sister thing. You know, you're alright, Jake. Maybe you got some depth after all." Jake's rumble was overpowered by the roaring laughter in front of the pizza parlor by the three stooges. Kami was just about to give up on them leaving their date in peace.

"Alright, Jake, we're friends now. So, you're off limits. Who should I make my next target?" A devious smile crept on Jake's face and Kami knew he was game.

"Embry. I think- **oh shit**! Never mind. Um, Embry is starting to see this one girl. I am sure you would have more fun this summer just being single. Single like the rest of us. Well, except Embry."

Kami puckered her lips in disapproval. "Aw Jake, that's no fun. My kissing skills may drop. I need more practice. I'll try...that one." Kami skipped ahead of Jake to the three stooges while ignoring Jake's string of muffled cuss words.

"Heya, fellows. You!" Kami pointed to the youngest boy in the middle of the three. She recalled his name being Seth. She pulled her finger towards her as the young man stepped forward before gulping in fear. "You look like you have potential but could use some practice. Come with me." Before Kami could pull his arm in the direction of her choosing, Jared was tightly gripping her arm, preventing her from continuing her scandalous act.

"Kami, I think you're teasing has gone far enough. Kim has been worried about you. Why don't you and Jake rejoin us." Kami huffed before she brushed off Jared's hand from her wrist.

"I was just messing with him, Jared. He is too young for me anyways. I just liked the fearful look he gave me. Like I was going to tear into him like a succubus. You La Push guys are all PG. Geez. Come on GQ, Jared and Kimmy miss our presence as their cock block on this date."

Kami smirked when each of the three stooges snorted behind their covered mouths. Jared was not happy but that wasn't Kami's problem. She did her job. Now she wanted to see how her time spent away from the couple benefited them.

Kami soon found out it would have been better if she had stayed and hadn't left. Neither Jared nor Kim could carry on a conversation without their presence.

Waves of doubt were beginning to drown Kami. Was she wrong that Jared was into Kim? But it seemed so likely given her few interactions with him when he assumed, she was Kim. Had she only set up her sister for heart break?

Kami's tongue tied into a knot as she felt at a loss for words for once.

**oOoOoOo**

When the date was over and "the couples" were bidding farewell in front of the Bell house, Kami was surprised that Jared opted to hug her with his goodbye as well. After Jared hugged her, she found herself missing the way his arms wrapped around her waist. She _**did not **_ feel that way when Jake hugged her. Which was crazy. And absurd. She was feeling torn over her reaction. She was disgusted with herself. So disgusted that she lied to Kim when they entered the house by saying she was so tired she needed to go to bed. When she was alone in her bedroom, she changed her clothes before slipping open the window and making her exit. She needed to clear her head. The only way she knew how to do that was to run. So, at 11 in the evening on a muggy Tuesday night, Kami went for a run. The dark and poorly lit streets didn't scare Kami. What was truly scaring Kami was Jared Cameron.

Ten minutes into her run, Kami found herself with company. Seth Clearwater just popped out of nowhere like a god damn weed when spring began and nearly gave Kami a heart attack.

"Did you come back for that trial run that Jared interrupted earlier this evening?" Kami joked while picking back up her pace. Her steps felt lighter with now having company on her run.

"No. I was out for a run myself. Thought you looked familiar. Want company?" Kami looked at Seth's attire skeptically. Who ran barefoot in jean shorts? Being a topless runner as a guy was nothing new, so Kami wasn't fazed at least by that part of his appearance. In fact, she was reminding herself Seth was a kid (probably only a year or two younger than her, but still a kid!) and she shouldn't drool over his abs. GQ? Appropriate. Seth? Not so much.

"Sure. If you can keep up." Kami wasn't kidding. She was in excellent shape being a soccer player on her high school's soccer varsity team.

Thirty minutes passed and Kami was growing more impressed by Seth's fitness. He was making her look out of shape. Which she was not. She had to find out his secret. She could use some conditioning over the summer before school started back up.

"What do you do for sports, kid? I need to get in on this training program."

"Oh. I don't do any. I am, well, kinda taking a break."

"What did you quit like yesterday? Because you're in phenomenal shape. What do you say on letting me in on your training regime?"

"I swear. Really don't have one. Just a normal athlete."

"Normal my ass. But running with you has forced me to run faster. I normally don't get this out of breath on a run. What do you say to running together a few times a week? I could use the company if I run at night. I mean La Push seems safe, but I get the creeps I am being watched when I am alone. You know?"

"Ha. Yeah, sure. I will need to check my work schedule. I have a weird schedule. Late shifts too sometimes."

"My mom is a night shift nurse. _So_, nothing new to me if someone works weird hours." Kami didn't bother to ask what his job was. She didn't really care to know more. She just wanted a running buddy. The less attachments she formed in this small town, the better. But she saw a perk to befriending Seth. It was probably a parasitic relationship proposition as she leeched off of him purely to improve her running speed and have a body guard at night. But Seth didn't need to know that she wasn't seeking anything more than that.

Soon enough, they looped back to Kami's house for her to return home. As Kami climbed back through her bedroom window on the ground floor, Seth said, "Please don't go running at night without me. Or someone else. It can be dangerous."

Kami scoffed to look brave, but she believed Seth. After Seth left her window, she swore she saw a pair of bright, beady green eyes off in the distance staring at her. Maybe Seth wasn't wrong about night runs being dangerous after all.

**oOoOoOo**

* * *

_Author's Note: This chapter was difficult to write and to be honest I didn't love it compared to my last four. I am sadly struggling from writer's block of where this is going. I know the end – for when we eventually get there. Just not how to get there. So, I can't post when I am updating next. I want to write a better-quality Chapter 6, and possibly revise this one. However, I wanted to update before or on 1/4/2019 as I had promised in chapter 4. __**So Happy New Year!**__ I am sure I will do better for the next chapter in 2020! - Pixelephant_

_Thank you Guest1, Guest2, Guest3, Hmz0975, Gabby23, Mroi, twilightfanjm & bookyworm for the lovely reviews! They were awesome to read and so inspiring! Glad you you guys are having fun reading this story. I hope that continued with this chapter and that I didn't disappoint. _


	6. Chapter 6

**A Twist of Fate**

_Chapter Six_

Wednesday morning came, and Kami was the only one left in the house after waking up. She knew Kim was off at her nanny/tutoring job. Her mother was off god knows where. Kami was in the house for the first time alone since her arrival on Sunday and she wasn't sure how to feel about it. It didn't feel like home to her. The life shared on the walls, etched into the wood floor boards and decorations displayed throughout the home didn't include Kami. It was filled with Kim, their mother and Kim's step dad. Kami was absent of existence in every room but Kim's room. And now the guest room she was staying in for the summer. Refocusing on her hunger rather than inner angst, Kami pushed herself from her single bed and decided to make her way to the kitchen.

After rummaging around in the refrigerator, Kami was disappointed. Only one egg was left of the dozen carton and a half-eaten bagel (someone rudely stuffed back inside the bagel bag) was available for her breakfast options. The bagel she blamed on Kim when she pondered on it more. Her sister more than likely halved what food was left which prompted Kami to be grateful. If she wanted a better breakfast, she knew she had to get a job. If she could even find one in such a small town.

With the skillet scrubbed and prepped with olive oil and the toaster plugged back in the socket, Kami was ready to make the most of her scraps she would have to call breakfast. Before she could turn the knob on the gas stove, she heard knocking on the front door.

Kami turned the knob to light the stove top with her decision to ignore her breakfast interruption. It was not for Kami, that's all she knew so she wasn't bothered to answer it.

Kami retrieved the last egg from the carton and cracked its shell on the rim of the skillet. Hot oil splashed up from the pan when she drizzled the yolk on its surface. Kami screamed when the oil branded her skin with a temporary fiery pain.

"**KAMI!** Are you okay? Please open the door!" The knocking escalated to a forceful pounding and Kami became breathless at the elation and shock consuming her free will. Why on earth was Jared Cameron at her doorstep at the moment?

Kami forced herself to walk to the front door and not sprint. She reminded herself she was not eager to see him, and he was here for Kim, _obviously._ It only took her 15 seconds to reach the front door which was not long enough for her. Kami's composure was horrendous, and she did a quick mirror check by the front door to only become appalled by her flustered and homely looking face. She reminded herself it didn't matter though because Jared was into Kim. And not her. End of story.

"Calm your britches, Jared." Kami opened the door with an easy going smile and a feigned confidence that she didn't care how awful she looked. Before she could offer more quick wit on Kim not being home, Jared wrapped his arms around her and whispered, "thank god. I heard you scream and was really worried. Are you okay? What happened?" Kami grew dizzy by Jared's quick actions as he pushed her away from his embrace and proceeded to spin her around as if he was checking for physical injuries on her.

So she could stop this madness, Kami held up her right arm and pointed to the bright pink spot spoiling her tan skin complexion. Concern released its hold on Jared's face and before he could respond, Kami shouted, "shit my egg!" before turning around and running back into the kitchen. When she saw the massacre of her breakfast sizzling on the skillet, she nearly cried. She felt Jared walk up behind her before asking her what was wrong.

"My egg!" she choked out in outrage. "_You ruined my egg, Jared_."

Jared's eyebrows squashed down together as he assessed her egg for a second opinion. She knew he was seeing the same thing that she was. "It just looks like it needs to be flipped over to me, Kami. It's not charred or anything. Just looks well cooked." His response was calm and missing Kami's point.

"It's not over easy, Jared! That's what is wrong with it. Now I can only eat half of a bagel for breakfast." Kami huffed before scooping the egg on the spatula and heading to the black plastic trash can seated adjacent to the kitchen sink. She knew she was being a brat, but she didn't care. Jared cut her off before she made it to the trash can.

"You can't waist a perfectly good egg because you're stubborn about how you want it cooked."

"Oh, but I can." Kami side stepped Jared. In a fraction of a second, Kami watched Jared snatch the egg off the spatula and drop it in his mouth. He hardly chewed it before swallowing. Kami's mouth dropped and she wondered just who the hell Jared Cameron thought he was. He ate her egg. Her egg! Why was he even in their house?

"Thanks for the breakfast." Jared winked at Kami and she fought off an eye roll.

"Well, sure. It was going in the garbage anyways. Kim's not home, Jared. Need me to take a message for you that I can give to her?" Kami crossed her arms around her chest. Her chest...she thought more on this. As her forearms brushed up against her under boob area, she recalled she wasn't wearing a bra and had on a white tank top. Normal attire for a girl alone by herself not expecting company. Kami released a high-pitched scream before running to her bedroom as she realized Jared just felt her boobs in their hug and could _possibly_ see through the thin fabric of her top.

In a crazed fashion, Kami tore through her luggage looking for something suitable to wear over her tank top.

"Kami? What's wrong? What happened back there?" Jared called through the hallway as he was drawing closer to her bedroom.

"Gimme a minute, Jared! I'll be right out." Kami was taking this secret to her grave. Maybe he didn't notice her nipples that she confirmed in her bedroom that you could in fact see in the right lighting. Or feel that she wasn't wearing a bra when he hugged ger. She was sure she must have been dramatizing the entire situation. When she put on a sports bra and a t-shirt, she made a promise she would act like nothing happened.

Kami walked out of her bedroom with her head held high. She made sure to close the door behind her, so Jared couldn't see what a pigsty her room was. She was definitely not the neat twin. Kami found Jared perusing through the photos strung up in the hallway leading up to the bedrooms. She was positive he must have seen them before though. Kim had mentioned she tutored Jared in her bedroom a couple of times, and Kim's bedroom was only five feet further down the hallway from Kami's room.

Kami cleared her throat to beckon Jared's attention. She found it peculiar that she was too shy to verbally request he stopped looking at the photos. Her pulse quickened when Jared turned to face her. She felt drawn to him. It was a freaking nightmare.

"Why aren't there any photos of you in the house besides Kim's room?" Kami broke eye contact with Jared. She had already explained to him at the party that Kim was supposed to be the one that revealed their backstory. Kim could sugarcoat things. It was a preferable tale when it was Kim's version. That's all Kami knew. She never wanted to talk to anyone about it. Once she had with Kim, and it was a fight that almost destroyed their sister bond. Never again would Kami reveal her real feelings about their past. She had to bury it and cope because she wasn't equipped to handle the complex feelings she had as a result of their mother's decision. It fractured parts of her heart that she was incapable of putting back together.

"Jared, you need to go."

"Why?"

"Kim's not here. It's just me. Wrong twin. So, there is no point in you being here."

"I am actually here to see you, Kami."

"_Why?_"

"I need your advice." Kami offered him a blank stare while she waited for Jared to continue. "I need to know how to let Kim know I just want to be friends."

A string of curses swirled in Kami's mind before a brilliant idea sparked within it. She would salvage this for Kim. She could do it. Jared just needed to give her sister more time to win him over.

"You need to spend more time with her before you make that decision. How about another date with her, tonight?"

Jared's eyebrows nearly raised to his hairline. Kami bit her lip as she denied her draw to want to comb her fingers through his short hair. It looked so fluffy to touch. Like a cat.

Jared leaned into a blank space of the hallway wall not supporting family photos. "Are you asking me on a date for your sister?" Kami did not like that Jared's tone seemed to lack enthusiasm.

"Yes. Please say yes. If after that you don't see potential, let her down easy. But give her another try to sway your mind. Okay?" Kami's voice was a plead of desperation. She gripped the hem of her shirt and patiently waited for Jared to reveal his.

Jared stuffed his hands in his front jean shorts pockets and nodded in agreement. Kami's smile stretched from cheek to cheek as hope glimmered within her. Jared returned her smile, almost matching its size, and she knew she could turn this around for Kim. She shooed Jared out of the house after confirming his arrival time for the date later in the evening.

After Jared's departure, Kami had eight hours to cook up a plan. She had to work it solo. If Kim knew of what just happened, she would have thrown in the towel. Kami wouldn't allow that. Kami was going to have to impersonate Kim one more time to convince Jared she was worth getting to know behind her shy exterior. Jared was able to differentiate between them after he learned of Kami's existence, but Kami could admit she hadn't put her whole heart into her portrayal of her sister in her previous attempts. Desperate times called for desperate measures. Kami could do this. She could impersonate Kim for her sister's sake.

**oOoOoOo**

It was evening and Kami had to thank the miracle that allowed all the pieces to fall in place for her to pull this off. Her mom still wasn't around, and Kim had to stay late for her nanny job. Kami was able to perform her make under and raid Kim's closet without a hitch.

Kami looked in the mirror and was struck in awe by how much she looked like Kim. From the converse on her feet all the way up to her makeup free face. Her level of effort this time was unparallel to the shit effort she put in for the time she had replaced Kim at school.

She felt...naked. Exposed. Kami wasn't keen on how much she looked like her sister. It made it hurt worst tonight for some reason. The fact she wasn't chosen. Kami clenched the fabric of her white v-neck shirt just above her heart between her fingers. She swallowed her fear and insecurities and told the mirror in front of her she could do this. She was Kameron Bell, a smart, funny and awesome sister. She could do this for Kim.

When she heard the knocking coming from the front door indicating Jared's arrival (impressively on time again), she inhaled a long, drawn out breath to summon her courage before she answered the door.

"Hi Jared," Kami greeted him in a soft voice similar to her sister's. _Very similar,_ she believed. He would never know it wasn't Kim.

"_Hi?_" Confusion tinged Jared's voice. Kami swiftly looked him up and down and appreciated his effort for this date. He finally swapped the jean shorts for khaki shorts and was wearing a normal shirt. A simple black tee that clung tightly to his fit body. Kami was in denial that she missed the cut off shirts that exposed his arms. He had great definition to them. Kami pulled her mind from the gutter to respond to Jared.

"Thanks for giving me another chance. Kami told me about this morning. I want to show you another side to me." Kami walked outside and then shut the door behind her. She had to remind herself that her go to phrase for the night was _WWKD_ (What would Kim do?).

Jared's eyes widened and Kami thought he looked rather impressed with her impersonation of Kim being more open. She would sway Jared to be drawn to Kim by the end of the night and then help her sister to become more relaxed in front of him.

"Yeah...um, _Kami_ seems to have your best interest at heart. She is a _**very**_ supportive sister." A roguish smile spread across Jared's face.

Not to toot her own horn, but Kami felt inclined to agree with his assessment. "She is the best. She would do anything for me." Kami clapped her hands together in pleasure before walking forward to Jared's truck. Jared beat her to the passenger door and opened it for Kami. He extended her his hand to help her into the truck. Kami wrestled to keep the surprised look off her face. Jared had not done this for Kim the previous night. She was relieved that maybe her gamble was paying off as she took his hand. Jared's hand let go of hers as soon she sat down, and she missed his touch.

An alarm went off in her head to remind her this was for Kim. She channeled her inner Kim once again. "What shall we do, Jared Cameron?"

**oOoOoOo**

* * *

_Author's Note: First chapter of 2020! A little shorter than I wanted, but I wanted to post something if I could write something out. Well, I don't know how this one will be received, but felt encouraged to put something on my word doc thanks to the encouraging reviews! – Pixelephant_

_Thank you H.R.E.R., Guest, Hmz0975, Gabby23, Mroi, Fatima A, twilightfanjm & Sin Ouroboros for the awesome and encouraging reviews! The feedback is so inspirational, and I am very grateful for it. I am glad Kami is growing on you guys. _

_Also thank you for all the faves, follows and you anon readers.__ I am pleasantly surprised with the support for a Jared/OC pairing._


	7. Chapter 7

**A Twist of Fate**

_Chapter Seven_

Kami stared off into the distance at her house while Jared fumbled around with something under the hood of his truck. They hadn't made it even two minutes into the date before a clunking noise reared its ugly head and brought them to their current situation.

Kami's gaze was unfocused as her mind churned into a rampant panic mode.

Kami had made a mistake. That mistake was the stupid idea of pretending to be Kim on a date. Who was she kidding? She didn't know what Kim would want to do on a date. She had no notes to go off from the previous night since Kim was not pulling her weight in the conversation department with Jared. Kami would have even settled for some Spark Notes version she could tap into from the far reaches in her mind, if Kim had _ever _mentioned what she would want to do on a date. But Kami found nothing! She wasn't expecting a Noble Peace Prize for her brazen effort to set up Jared and Kim. But Kami was beginning to feel that her efforts had been made in vain.

She ran through scenarios in her head where she told Jared the truth and they all ended with her looking like a psycho. Her confidence was disintegrating in front of her very eyes. She was in a heaping pile of trouble and she couldn't find a shovel to dig herself out of this one. It's not like she could pull a Houdini and just vanish into thin air and make it seem like Kim bailed.

After she heard the second F word coming from Jared outside of the truck, Kami decided to leave the truck and help him out. If she could. She hoped a solution for her current predicament would come to her when she least expected it. So, looking at the engine with Jared offered the perfect distraction.

"I thought you were supposed to be handy?" Kami teased Jared while rounding the front of his truck. The smile once hitched on her face faltered when she laid eyes on Jared. Grease streaked his left cheek and the bicep of his left arm fiddling around under the truck's hood. Her heart twitched when he smirked at her while shaking his head. Kami looked to the ground and saw his discarded black shirt. Her teeth on instinct bit on her tongue to prevent the whistle itching to sound out off of her lips.

Kami swallowed. "Do you need some help?"

"You know your way around under the hood of a truck?" The audacity of the incredulous tone of his question was irksome to Kami. Her pride trumped her need to remember to answer as Kim (which was that she didn't).

Kami reached back her hands behind her neck to tie up her hair in a sloppy bun. Something Kim would never do. Strike two. But she wasn't concerned about that in the moment. Kami bumped into Jared with the intention of shoving him out of the way and found herself being the one forced back. She scrunched her face to embellish her deep frown she was offering to Jared. Jared stepped back and gestured for her to replace his spot. Kami's frown deepened further with Jared's poor attempt at coughing to cover his laughter at her.

Kami's eyes devoured the engine and all the inner working systems under the hood that Jared had been meddling with. She traced all the connections and assessed what she put together Jared had been doing to solve the problem. Once in agreement with his resolution, she admitted to him, "_well_...I approve of your actions. Looks like you should have it back up and running after a few more adjustments." Kami reached her hand inside to make a slight correction to Jared's work and to prove that she also knew what she was doing. Jared slapped her hand away before she even touched anything.

"You can look, but no touching. Only I work on this beast," Jared scolded her with a light hearted tone while Kami pursed her lips in displeasure at him.

After wiping her hands on her jean shorts in a nonchalant manner, Kami giggled and replied, "okay, grease monkey. We still haven't figured out where we are going yet."

"You mean you haven't made a decision _in all the time_ I have spent our here?"

"I thought we were going for a team effort. I can't be expected to pull your weight."

"I doubt you could handle it." Jared's warm breath tickled her ear as he had bent over to whisper his response with mischievous intentions, and Kami denied her desire to shiver at his intimate proximity.

Kami moved over to let Jared resume finishing his work on the engine. Before she finished getting out of his way, she reached her hand up to brush the oil smudge on his cheek. Her fingers glided across his smooth skin and the smudge turned into a smear.

"All better," she remarked while down playing her need to let shine a devious grin that revealed she in fact made it worse and not better. Jared remained still for another second, as if recovering from shock, then resumed fixing their car problem. Kami sauntered back to her seat in the truck to let Jared finish, and resisted from twisting her head over her shoulder to see if Jared watched her departure.

Humming to herself in the cab of the truck, Kami forgot about her initial worries and her creed of WWKD. Her Kami self was on display and she forgot the importance of why she was with Jared for a brief moment. Where to any outsider, it would have looked like a boy and a girl on a date who ran into a little trouble before things kicked off.

**oOoOoOo**

Twenty minutes later into the date (after Jared _did_ fix his truck) and _this_ was not what Kami was expecting to occur. Sure, she could tell Jared looked tired when he picked her up after her initial once over. The swooning effect she was able to fight off allowed her to key in to the fact Jared had been developing some pronounced bags under his eyes. They cried out of Jared's sleep deprivation to Kami. Kami's heart softened and appreciated that despite Jared being exhausted, he had acted energized for the first fifteen minutes into the date once the truck was up and running again. Then, he peaked and plummeted to a haphazard driver on the road as they continued to cover the topic of what their date should entail. She honest to god had begun to fear he was going to wrap them around a light pole or stop sign with his ever-increasing droopy eyes and inability to keep them open for more than a few seconds at a time. It was at her demand he had pulled over. Jared had insisted though that he could drive; he just needed a five-minute nap. Kami had wanted to call bullshit at the five-minute time suggestion, but she decided to not protest at the time. Once he had pulled over, in a span of five minutes, he went from sleeping with his head tilted back to leaning on Kami's left shoulder.

Kami had never intended on waking him up after _only_ five minutes. She wasn't cruel and knew when to admit that the date was a bust, but that wasn't what was important at the moment. What Kami found most important to focus on was the way Jared's head on her shoulder was the most relaxing moment she was having in La Push upon arriving. She felt at peace and unbroken when her sister's crush was sleeping on her shoulder. It was really fucked up. The most fucked up thing was how relaxed she remained still in that moment despite the guilt. She would deal with the aftermath of the guilt later as she thought Jared had the right idea. Sleep did sound nice to Kami. She herself hadn't been sleeping well either. Kami nestled into Jared's head as she laid hers on top of his. If she could be his pillow, he could be hers. She resisted from reaching her hand to brush a piece of his hair that wisped over his forehead. It wasn't her place to touch him.

Kami's eyes were closed, and her brain was switching into sleep mode when a cell phone began to ring. Kami's eyelids fluttered open and her eyes shifted around the truck's console for Jared's phone because her cellphone definitely didn't produce the "Baby Got Back" ringtone when someone called. Kami was going to switch it into silent mode when she saw it was Jake calling. She thought it would be fun to tease him about his ringtone (she hoped that was catered to him calling Jared specifically). To pull this off, she gently tilted Jared's head off her shoulder and exited the truck on stealth mode to not wake him up.

After the truck door was shut with care to not wake up Jared, she pushed the "answer" button as she walked to the side of the road. Kami opened her mouth to greet Jake to let it be known she was the one answering, but immediately shut her mouth before anything spilled out. She knocked the phone into her forehead as punishment for forgetting she was pretending to be her sister at the moment. She couldn't be friendly with Jacob as Kim; it would be a tell she was really Kami. Shit, she had not thought this through.

"Sorry, Jared. You have to call off your date with Kami. We are having a Cullen problem. Sam needs-" Kami ended the call before Jake could continue. What the hell? Why had Jake said he was on a date with Kami? Before she could think through her next action clearly, she impulsively navigated to Jared's text messages on his phone. His text history was clear aside from five saved conversations. Jake. Paul. Embry. Sam. Kami. But no, Kami's name wasn't just saved as Kami, it was "Kami **:)**". Kami dropped the phone in her hand. Her mind went blank as she lowered herself to the ground to retrieve the phone. She exhaled a long, drawn out breath before continuing along a path of unbecoming behavior. She clicked on the message history with Jake and learned what she needed.

**Jared:** Dude. its Kami. did she set up this date for herself rather than Kim? do you think she finally likes me?

**Jake:** doubt it. she is doing it for Kim. don't call her out on it. c what happens.

**Jared:** Good advice thx

Kami frowned, she didn't bother to scroll through any further text history or snoop further. She shut the phone and walked back to the truck. Her hand wavered on the passenger side door handle. The dust was finally settling on her discovery, and her heart began to jackhammer in her chest. What was she supposed to do? What did those texts mean?

Kami's head began to spin. Her brain was being jerked around by the incomplete thoughts of what she just read. What had Jared meant? Did he like her instead of Kim? How did he know so soon it wasn't Kim? Most prudent of all, how was she supposed to face Jared after reading those texts?

She needed time to think. Climbing into the truck would complicate things but she needed to return his phone and Jake said Jared was needed. She was taking a leap of faith with her next actions. She inched open the truck door with care and a prayer she would successfully not wake Jared for a second time upon her entry and exit. Upon her successful completion of opening the door as quietly as possible, she tossed the phone on the seat where she should be. Jared was still sound asleep. She needed time to think. If Jake called again before she was back, then her fate was rolled. She was taking a chance. And her chance was giving herself space to understand what the hell was going on.

Kami walked around the truck to the grass next to the road. Her space was limited until she hit the forest, but she wasn't afraid to walk in it during the time the sun was out. She didn't plan on venturing far out into the forest. All she was in need of was enough time to stretch her legs while her mind processed. But she did have quite a bit to process.

Kami's feet crunched the foliage as she walked an unmarked path in the forest. But to be fair, there were no clearly marked paths anywhere where Jared had pulled over to the side of the road. Kami pumped her arms and kept even breaths to her current walking pace. How was she supposed to get herself out of this mess? _**How?**_ Jared knew she switched. He didn't tell her he knew. She also was starting to piece together he liked her which seemed impossible. He hardly knew her!

Lost in the inner workings of her mind, the top of Kami's right foot connected with a tree branch smack dab in front of her walking path. Mid-fall, she realized she was digging herself a larger grave depending on how she landed.

~pop~

Kami swallowed her desire to scream; she was familiar with that popping noise. She had twisted her ankle. Again. A repeat injury from soccer that always screwed her over in the worst of times. And this surely was one of them. Kami bit her lip to even out the pain. Because her ankle was having a field day at reminding her how much of a bitch it was to twist her damn ankle. The pain was on par with tiny pins being driven into her ligament, in and out, until she forgot what her ankle without pain was.

All she could do was wait it out. Give or take five or ten minutes, the worst of the pain would subside, and she could hobble back to the truck. _Eureka! _Kami realized that was her trump card. This injury would take priority of having to deal with any other bullshit in the moment. She had unintentionally bought herself more time.

Or so she thought.

Within two seconds of her eureka moment passing, Jared was standing in front of her looking visibly upset and angry.

"Kami! What the hell happened?"

Alright, Kami was not expecting this turn of events. Before she could respond with a joke to ease Jared's apparent nervous tension, her body was lifted off the ground in Jared's arms. Kami was well alert that a headache was looming in her future with the drama brewing to boil over between her and Jared.

"Seriously. One moment I am taking a nap, then next thing I know my phone is going off and you're MIA. Why did you leave? I said I just needed five minutes!" Jared bellowed. Kami jerked her head away from his face. She had the insane urge to apologize for worrying him instead of doing the sane thing, defending herself. Luckily, Kami caught herself before she slipped up and was able to veer her course down the "sane" route.

"Don't give me that bullshit. You needed more like a full night's rest. I was coming back! I just needed to think!"

"Because you know now that I know, right?" Kami turned her head to face Jared's face and her eyebrows furrowed in disapproval over Jared's observant nature. She preferred unobservant Jared at the moment. Kami weighed the options of how much she should concede that she knew. She also ignored her eyes wanting to draw their attention to Jared's subtle hitch of the lips. What was he trying to accomplish with his pointed question, she wondered?

"Did you answer your phone?"

"Yeah, I pieced the missing parts of the narrative together while looking for you."

"_**Why didn't you tell me you knew it was me!?**_" Kami's petulant tone irritated even herself. She was overreacting. She knew this. Yet she felt cornered and a need to fight off some unwanted feelings.

"I wanted to see what you were up to and what lengths you would go to..." Kami snorted. She was acting braver than she felt at the moment and like it didn't matter that he knew it was her. But it really did matter to her. Somewhere. Deep down underneath the insecurities, fear, aloneness, and heartbreak, it mattered. That is what scared her the most.

"Geez, Jared. You should have told me, then we could have called all of this off."

"But I wanted to go out with you. Not Kim. So, I was okay with you pretending for now."

Kami squirmed in Jared's arms. His grip tightened, preventing her from wiggling around further. "I don't like you like that, Jared. Kim does. You are wasting your effort feeling anything towards me."

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why does it have to be Kim, if I like you?"

"Because she likes you! And I don't even understand why you like me! You hardly know me! Kim I would get. But me? That makes no sense!"

"Because...well I can't talk about that yet. _**Fuck.**_ This is so difficult. It would have been easier if they were right and it was her instead."

Jared's words said in the heat of the moment constricted around Kami's heart and squeezed it. A betrayed expression slowly shifted on Kami's face as she found herself in need for self-preservation.

"**Let me go!**" She snapped as she pushed herself out of his arms. To her surprise, Jared gave in to her demands by the end of her command.

She dropped to the grass and her ass took the brunt of the fall. She couldn't show weakness in this moment. What he said had not made any sense, but it hurt none the less.

"I can walk the rest of the way to the truck myself. Take me home."

"I was planning to anyways. Why do you have to be this way? Why isn't this easier?!" Jared raked his fingers through his hair as a frustrated grunt fled his lips. Kami dared to look at Jared's face and flinched at the lack of emotion harbored in his brown eyes. They were vacant. Empty. Wanting for something to fill them up. Jared's eyes laid focused on the ground as he kept a slower pace to match Kami's hobbling. The truck was in the near distance.

"What are you going on about Jared? I am sorry I don't like you, but you're going to have to get over it. If you're not into Kim, please just leave us both alone." Kami's words were brutal but necessary. There was a code between sisters that she could not break.

"Can't we at least be friends?"

"**No!**"

"Why not?"

"It's the cruelest form of betrayal to be friends with a guy rejecting your sister."

"I can be friends with you both then," Jared insisted through a pleading tone.

"You think she'll want to be your friend when you reject her? And if she found out that you...you..." Kami lowered her head in shame not being able to admit that her sister's crush liked her.

"If she does, you'll have to be my friend too." Kami's breath hitched, as a swell of defiance inflated her chest.

"But I don't want to, Jared!"

"_**Why?**_"

"Stop being naive and asking why. It's the cardinal rule of sisterhood. I'm sorry. We can't be friends." Kami began to pace (more like limping- but she was working off idle energy!) in front of the truck. "You seem like a nice guy. Except this shit. Leading my sister on or giving her false hope was cruel. She will be crushed, and I will have to pick up the pieces. So just leave us be." An internal self-loathing dispatched into Kami's heart from somewhere deep within and it took her breath away. She fumbled over her next steps and caught herself on the truck before Jared arrived at her side.

"_I can't_," Jared whined as he opened the door for Kami. Despite being secretly happy he wasn't giving into her request, she wasn't sure why she felt that way or why he couldn't leave her alone. She had to end it. Now. Despite internal protest, her next words came out sharp and clipped.

"You will. Now take me home." The weight of her words pressed on her chest and Jared's response of "okay" only added to it.

The drive was quiet, and Kami spent her time looking at the window, counting down her remaining time with Jared until their ties to one another would be severed. Forever. Finally paying attention, Kami caught on to the fact that she was not being driven into the right direction of her home.

"Jared! Why aren't you taking me home? This is the wrong way."

"There is somewhere I have to take you. I need to explain everything to you." His voice was curt yet soft.

"Um, no. Please let me go home. Seriously. Kim is going to be home soon, and she didn't know I pulled this stunt!" Panic swept through Kami like a tidal wave. She was going to have to explain what she could to Kim and be left to wait for Jared to pull the trigger.

"Why did you pull it, Kami?" Kami looked at Jared in question. His dark features were highlighted by the street lights passing through the truck's front window. His face was stoic, and she didn't like it one bit.

"Because you needed to give Kim more time to show you herself before deciding there is nothing there."

"There will never be anything there for us." Fury trended through Kami's heart in a need to be protective over Kim.

"Sure, if you don't try. You're not trying!"

"**All I am doing is trying and showing damn restraint and look where it has gotten me!**" Jared's harsh voice paired with flinty eyes did not drown out the fact he was beginning to visibly shake. Kami inadvertently found herself backing up to the passenger door. Jared was pulling up to a house she didn't recognize on a private property. With anxiety and fear coursing through her veins, Kami clicked open the door and took off sprinting.

"_**Shit! **_Kami wait!" Kami bumbled around the unknown territory trying to find help or an exit. She didn't get far before Jared had intercepted her path. Kami's body trembled before Jared as she didn't understand this side of him she was seeing.

"Please don't be scared. I am sorry. So sorry for losing my temper back there. That wasn't very cool of me. _I am sorry._ I just need to explain because I am tired of suffering. This whole situation is fucked up. I don't want to deny it, and it will explain a lot for you." As Kami looked at Jared's face, one term came to mind to characterize what Jared was feeling. Devastation. She admitted to herself she heard it in his words as well.

"Jared, look I think you need help. You sound like a crazy person right now."

"I am not crazy! I am just in love with you!" Kami froze. "Just for once please be quiet and save your wit for the end of what I have the say."

Kami's mind melted into mush trying to comprehend what Jared was saying. Ancestors. Legends. Shape shifters. Wolves. Imprints. This was some grade A level bullshit. Kami was going to call him out too before Jared disappeared behind a patch of trees marking the forests territory and a monstrosity re-emerged in his place. A wolf that nightmares are made of (or maybe made possible by steroids). On her basic instinct to survive and ignoring everything Jared just told her, Kami began to turn away and run until she heard a whining sound coming from behind her.

She planted her feet into the ground because something in her was overriding her flight-or-fight mode. It was resetting itself to acknowledge she could swallow being a brat for a moment and turn back around. "Jared?"

Kami cautiously approached the brown wolf. "_Oh Jared_, what the fuck did you pull me into?" Kami hesitated before petting his snout and resigned to give into this hallucination. Because is no world did this make any fucking sense. So, she was going to roll with it until she woke up from this trippy dream.

**oOoOoOo**

* * *

_Author's Note:_ _Dear Pixelephant, why did you have him bring up the imprint so early?_

_Answer - Well, because I believe Kami wouldn't have been friends with Jared out of loyalty other sister until her hand was forced. _

_Now we get into the meat of things and next chapter we will see all of Kami's real feelings when she realizes she isn't dreaming & dig into what exactly Jared told her about "imprinting". *nervous laugh hoping you guys liked this chapter alright* __– Pixelephant_

_Thank you __**Guest 1, Guest 2, Guest 3, **__**Hmz0975, Shippergirlky**__, __**Gabby23, Mroi, Fatima A**__, & __**twilightfanjm**__ for the wicked great and encouraging reviews! That feedback helps keep this chapters coming out at my current speed!_

_Also thank you for all the faves, follows and you anon readers!_


	8. Chapter 8

**A Twist of Fate**

_Chapter Eight_

Kami scowled as her hand absent mindedly continued to stroke the soft fur of Jared's wolf form. Disappointment clouded her vision. How had she not picked up on the fact that this was a dream sooner? Acknowledging it now was a huge relief. She was able to drop off the extra weight that had been added to her shoulders since the date had started.

Like any dream, she was just a puppet being pulled by the strings. She had no control, until now. With the veil of ignorance removed and the puppeteer strings snipped away, there came to be a lightness in her chest. A sense of calm and ease cloaked Kami's once jilted state as she continued to caress the wolf's bent head. Kami could embrace Jared's "big secret" because it wasn't real of course. Of all the things her subconscious wanted him to shift into to, she did wonder why it was a wolf. If she had been in charge, he would have changed into a unicorn or better yet a Pegasus. Because who doesn't want to fly in their dreams?

For it being a dream, Kami was mentally exhausted from the recent unfolding events that had taken place since the "date" began. Upon concluding she was still napping before the real date takes place, Kami developed a single-minded focus to wake up.

Kami's forehead wrinkled as irritation bloomed within her. How was she supposed to wake herself up? Shouldn't accepting she is in a dream be sufficient? Maybe she had to dig deeper than that. Maybe there was an underlying reason she was having this particular dream she had to solve before she could exit it. She had seen it on TV, so why couldn't that methodology apply here?

Looking around the area surrounding her and Jared, Kami gave kudos to her subconscious for the level of detail etched in every feature around her. It was so realistic and a perfect imitation of life in the real world. Her mind sifted through hidden meanings of why she was having this dream in particular out of _all_ the other dream scenarios she could have. Which were limitless to be honest. So why this dream? Focused on her date to be with Jared.

Kami could be described in many ways, two words she wouldn't use to describe herself were vulnerable and disloyal. When she dived into the deep end of her mind pondering why she was having this dream, she went down crashing and burning. Because the answer was an ugly truth that painted her as disloyal and peeled back her guard over her vulnerability.

The root cause of why Kami would have such a dream resulted in her yanking back her hand from Jared's head to support her stomach with both hands before doubling over. Kami was paralyzed by guilt and dread. If she dreamed of Jared confessing to her, she could only interpret it in one way. Her subconscious was revealing to her that she liked him.

Finding the will to move again, Kami straightened her spine before beginning to vigorously shake her head in denial. Her brain began to scramble to find some other logical solution. It failed to find one! It had to have been the fundamental reason her subconscious made up this sick story of how Jared looked at her _once _and found his soulmate. Kami replayed her past interactions with Jared in her head in order to understand.

Vividly recalling their few and brief shared moments, Kami's guilt scraped up her throat. She felt like she wanted to vomit as hot bile trailed the back of her throat on its ascent. Jared wasn't the cruel one. She was. She somehow developed a crush on Jared and her dream was calling her out.

Kami pulled herself out of her mind's chaotic self-realization, self-reprimanding, _and _self-loathing to remember she was still stuck in the dream. Kami grasped Jared was no longer a wolf but back as a man emerging from the forest. Good lord she actually prayed in this moment to a higher power to pull her from this dream and have it be the kind of dream one forgets upon waking up.

Her shame began to intensify with every hesitant step forward that Jared took towards her. He was back in his date attire. What was she supposed to do? She knew her inner turmoil could be read off her face from miles away. Jared had stopped ten feet away from her. She assumed he was giving her time to process everything that he just revealed to her. Oh boy was he wrong. She was processing her own shit which manifested this crazy ass dream. She had to get rid of_** it**_. These feelings for Jared that were just dropped on her like a ton of bricks out of no-fucking-where.

Kami, in desperate times, could throw out logic and reason to solve her problems. This was going to have to be one of those cases. She just had to get it over with. Get her feelings out into this dream universe and let them die there. She had done it with her mom issues so to speak. Or...rather they just laid dormant and festering. But that was different. That was a need of paternal love that could not be diminished or squashed out so easily. Romantic love though? Kami was just about to step up to a cake walk.

Before she could make the first step forward to put her plan into action, Jared broke the silence between them first. "I know this is a lot to take in. I am not sure where your head is at. One minute your heart is beating so fast I feel like it is going to put out, then it calms to a steady rhythm, then speeds back up again. I don't know how you're taking this. Can you please talk to me, Kami?" Jared's eyes darted all over the place trying to read anything off of Kami's posture, face, vibes, etc.

Kami opened her mouth, then closed it. Words wouldn't solve anything in this dream scenario. She had to do what was necessary for herself to let go of these unwanted feelings for Jared. Fluttery sensations in the chest and stomach nearly drove Kami wild as she closed the distance between herself and Jared. She reviewed his cautious expression every step of the way to him wondering how she overlooked this all before. She stopped six inches away from Jared and couldn't deny her hands ached to bring his rugged, confused face down to hers and see if dream Jared could extinguish her need and want for him here and now after she took just _one_...one opportunity to kiss him and call him hers.

And when that was done and the dream overlords were satisfied, she could wake up and be the pragmatic and loyal sister she prided herself on. Dreams didn't count.

Kami arched her back in reaction to Jared lowering his hands to her face and brushed his knuckles against her cheek. Kami leaned into his touch and tilted her face up. The brown eyes she found herself lost in caused her heart to ache. As much as she desired to be bold, she yearned for dream Jared to make the first move. Just give her this one satisfaction before reality came knocking.

As if he read her mind (Kami gave praise to the dream overlords for doing one thing right!), Jared bent down his head pushing his lips against Kami's in a soft brush, the lightest touch of a feather, to test the waters with her. Kami then took it upon herself to reach around Jared's neck to deepen the kiss, tasting him with a gentle stroke of the tongue. When he parted his lips, their tongues channeled every hunger and emotion suppressed (without Kami's knowledge until this dream) and Kami moaned against his mouth. She gasped when her audible moan enriched Jared to hook his fingers through her belt loops to draw her closer before he captured her thighs in each hand and hoisted her around his waist.

Without missing a beat, Kami kept up with the possessive need of Jared's kiss as her inner-commentary was thrilled that dream Jared proved to not be PG. It was a dream, so Kami was chill with the reckless and desired filled entanglement of their current kissing position. When Jared finally let out a moan into Kami's mouth, her teeth playfully dragged at his lower lip in the kiss to see if she could get him to moan again and maybe louder.

"Holy shit! Get a room guys!" Kami giggled when Jared's forehead creased while he broke from their kiss before he looked over to the owner of the voice.

"Jake…" Jared growled with a low warning tremoring in his voice. "Give us some alone time. We need to talk still."

"Yeah. Right. Talking," Jake teased before crossing his arms in a defiant pose. It didn't seem like he was going to be leaving.

Kami took this as her cue. She shimmied down Jared's body to make her exit while her giggles grew into a roaring laughter that caught both Jared and Jake off guard. If this was real life, she would have been embarrassed. But her mission was completed. She acknowledged her feelings for Jared and gave in. Her "what if" was thoroughly satisfied.

"_Toodle-loo, boys_!" Kami waved in pleasure to each of them directly while offering a serene smile. "Beam me up, Scotty!" Kami thrust her arms up in the air waiting for herself to wake up. Kami offered a slight headshake to no one in particular when she found herself still stuck in the dream. "Maybe that was the incorrect _dream is over_ phrase." Kami's thumb and index finger stroked her chin. "**Ah-ha!** Open sesame!"

"Um, Kami? What are you doing?" Jared's face twisted to the side and Kami laughed at dream Jared again.

"Look, Dream Jared, the jig is up. I'll admit that was hot, but reality calls. I need to wake up and get ready to pretend to be Kim on our _real _date." Jared scratched his head and looked to Jake. Jake shrugged and Kami's head bobbed between them both reprocessing things.

"This is a dream," she stated adamantly.

"_Noooooo_. This is real life, Kami." Unpleasant lines of tension pulled Jared's face into a deep frown. Kami was unphased by the dream people refusing to believe they were figments of her subconscious. She would feel the same way if in their shoes.

"No, it's not. There is no such thing as shapeshifting wolves and imprints. My subconscious made this up so I could recognize I like you, but I have to kill these feelings though." Her liberation at being able to admit this in a dream was satisfying. Her and her subconscious could take this secret to her grave and her feelings would disappear in no time. While Kami could passionately invest feelings in someone at the beginning stages, she was also quick to move on. For once, it would truly pay off with a quick crash and burn crush on Jared. It was no biggie. Kim would never have to know.

"Kami, this is real. This is **NOT** a dream." Kami cackled at Jared's enthusiasm to dissuade her from the truth.

"Jared's right," Jake added his input and Kami began to retreat back slowly from Jared.

"No. This is a dream. I wouldn't do this to Kim in real life. I am not a bad sister," Kami reasoned to them both. Because if this was real life, she would be the worst sister of all time. Not neglecting being mixed up in some super natural shit as well. But more importantly, she would have betrayed Kim on so many levels of fucked up she wouldn't know how to face her again. Kami's life had been hard enough that there was no way this cruel twist of fate could actually have occurred to her. It was laughable. And thank god just a fucked-up dream.

"Look Kami, I'm sorry. This is real. Everything."

"Prove it!"

"I already changed into a damn wolf, what more do you want!" Kami backed away from Jared further when she saw his bulging muscles twitch. Dream Jared seemed to be prone to growing angry. She didn't like that one bit.

"Doesn't that sound like a dream thing to have happen! This doesn't happen in real life. I am at home napping and for some reason cannot wake up. I just want that date to reset in real life and to go back to normal already."

"Are you saying you don't believe me, and have regretted everything that has transpired since our date has begun?" Jared bit out through gritted teeth. Kami flinched when she saw the hurt he was masking in his eyes. Even at their current distance apart, the pain was evident. She didn't like hurting even dream Jared, but that was that thing. This was just a dream and not reality.

Kami blinked and Jake was at Jared's side attempting to calm him down. The inhumane speed Jake moved at made her believe that dream Jake was also in the "I am a Wolf" Club as well.

"Do you need me to bring out Sam? And we can have her talk to Emily? She needs more perspective in understanding." Jake's soothing tone seemed to calm Jared down and he settled into a more reasonable physical state that was no longer terrifying Kami. Kami was tired of this drama and was in dire need to wake herself up. But before she made another attempt that would ideally be successful, she had to make peace of her feelings with Jared to put her subconscious at ease. It put her through this hell for a reason, so she needed to go out swinging.

Kami swallowed before building up the courage to answer Jared's question. "Do I regret everything since the date started? Yes and no. The no is not important though, Jared. All that matters is the sole reason behind the yes, and that is Kim." Because this was a dream, Kami allowed her vulnerability to take over. She shed her walls that guarded her heart and secrets. She remembered Jared's story of what the imprint was like and knew he would relate.

"Remember when you equivalated the imprint to being like discovering a missing piece of yourself? You think I'm you're missing piece? Kim is mine." Kami fought back the tears welling in her eyes as she tapped into a side of herself she rarely let surface. "Kim would be devastated if this was real and not a dream! I would never hurt her like this. So, in this dream I may be your imprint, _but she is my twin_. We developed in our mom's womb together. I feel her pain when not with her. I carried her in my heart even when not knowing of her existence for **TEN** years! I won't lose her because of you, Jared Cameron. This dream is calling out my feelings because it would crush her if I discovered them outside of this and acted on them."

Jared pushed off Jake's hand on his shoulder. As he strode over to Kami, she stood deathly still. Waiting to see his reaction to what she admitted. If there was ever a time for the dream to come to abrupt halt, she wouldn't object to that time being now. Three steps away, Kami crumpled to the grass beneath her feet. Her throbbing ankle had been at the back of her mind for a while, but she dared to imagine at this very moment what that pain meant. _What if this is reality and not a dream?_

Kami tucked her quivering chin below her neck as shame engulfed her very being. She was foolish for her naivety. If this was a dream, she should have awakened by now. But she had not. And her ankle was still on a relentless mission to remind her of how she twisted it but just an hour ago. Before she knew it, the palm of a hand was smoothing the hair at the top of her head, and she was conflicted of what to do or say next.

"This isn't a dream, is it, Jared?" Kami asked in a remote, still voice. Practically void of emotion. That emotion was pitting and bubbling in her stomach with nothing to spare anywhere else.

"No, Kami, it's not."

"How can fate be so cruel?" Kami choked out before snapping her head up to review Jared's face, hovering over her own while he was crouched down.

"I just want you to be happy." Jared didn't directly answer Kami's question and maybe that was for the best. There was not a right answer for it at this point in time.

**oOoOoOo**

* * *

_Author's Note:__ Caught a nasty cold. On day four. Hopped up on cold medication when I wrote this. Maybe it's why I relate to Kami's indulgence into this "dream", lol. __– Pixelephant_

_Thank you __**Guest, HMZ0975,**__**Fatima A**__, __**Reginablackv41, Alysnea**__ & __**twilightfanjm**__ for the fabulous reviews! _

_Also thank you for all the faves, follows and you anon readers. __ Reviews **really** help inspire content so please share your thoughts/feelings good or bad as the story develops. I take inspiration in all forms of commentary. Thank you!_


	9. Chapter 9

**A Twist of Fate**

_Chapter Nine_

In her 17 years of life thus far, Kami _never_ would have imagined using this word to describe her imminent future. But in this particular situation, it seemed fairly appropriate.

She. Was.

**F.U.C.K.E.D.**

Whatever aftermath to come could not bode well for anyone in this fucked up love-_ no_, like triangle. A rocket ship, strapped to it any semblance of a normal life for her, blasted off the day she "met" Jared Cameron in person.

Despite her inner breakdown of sanity to almost a molecular level, Kami was the poster child for a sleeping girl. She remained deathly still and maintained even breaths to the steady strum of Jared's heartbeat that her head was anchored against. Not by her choice! It just seems someone (*cough* Jared *cough*) stealthily guided her head to his chest when she was nodding off earlier during this wolfy pow-wow about some Cullen people. To her dismay, when she did begin to wake up Jared's chest felt like a cushiony pillow that made her feel she was sleeping in her own bed. The ticklish feeling of her dark hair scattered on her left cheek almost motivated her to mobilize to itch it. But as if her mind was being read, she felt the soft brush of warm finger tips glide against her cheek and the hair was no longer a problem.

Returning her focus back to eavesdropping, Kami was beginning to pick up on a pattern of a constant theme of angry reactions when the name CULLEN was thrown around. Clearly, this Cullen posse was not favored upon by the wolf boys. Despite her curiosity to have a better understanding of what shit-show was going down, Kami chose to keep up the pretense she was asleep. It was a cop out. Anytime she found herself in a situation with others she wanted to avoid, she feigned to be sleeping. Worked like a charm on the bus to varsity soccer games when girl drama she wanted no part of was unfolding, and it was holding true in this situation as well.

She gave props to Jared that despite the ongoing conversation, he remained silent to not disturb her. But come on, the others were not thinking of her as they roared about teaming up or something along those lines.

It all happened in a whirlwind what brought her to her current circumstances.

**oOoOoOo**

A sick, burning nausea swirled in Kami's stomach as Jared cradled her in his arms. Kami felt wretched that while tears she couldn't control endlessly shed from her eyes, she felt comforted by Jared's warm touch as he carried her to the house nearby. Jake trailed them at a safe distance. Defeated, Kami had given into Jared's plea she let some girl named Emily look at her ankle _and_… that she allow herself more time to process this "reality" because she was honestly freaking giving him whiplash with her current back and forth between being cationic or sobbing uncontrollably. Neither was preferable over the other to be honest.

Once Kami was settled onto the first couch Jared found, Jared abandoned her without speaking anymore since his plea she allow him to take her inside the house. Unsure of what to do while she waited, Kami's eyes explored her current whereabouts. If she had to guess, she found herself in the living room of this house. She was settled in on a tattered brown leather couch that was fairly comfy despite its external aesthetic. The bright yellow walls surrounding her were bare and almost looked freshly painted. Kami crossed her arms and blocked out memories beginning to conjure when her thoughts treacherously lingered on the significance of family photos in a home.

"Hi, I'm Emily."

Kami tilted her head up, not releasing her crossed arms, to see the soft voice coming from a mouth hitched in a faint smile belonging to a woman who had a refined beauty about her. Her oval face, a shade paler than Jared's own dark skin, drew nearer to Kami as she began to assess Kami's physical state. While Emily focused on her, Kami focused on Emily. She was not a thin woman, but the term lean seemed to fit her. Emily's kind, dark eyes bounced around Kami's body before landing on her ankle outstretched on the couch. Emily's fingers began to delicately trace the swollen, puffy skin exposed above Kami's white sock.

Emily clicked her tongue before off-hand scolding, "he shouldn't have taken your shoe off before it was iced. That's just going to make the swelling worse. I'll be right back and get you some ice."

Kami found herself chuckling at Emily's assessment. As an athlete, Kami agreed but she also vaguely recalled Jared and Jake arguing on this same subject when he carried her over here bridal style.

Emily quickly retuned with a red and white checkered cloth wrapped around a Ziploc bag of ice and an ace bandage. While Emily settled herself on her couch next to Kami's injured ankle, she admitted, "I'm also an imprint".

The words were a simple gesture in itself.

"You are?"

"Yes, with Sam."

"Which one is Sam?" Kami asked in a hushed whisper as she indiscreetly veered her head to the outside window on her left that she had been avoiding looking out. Her eyes fixated on the two, unfamiliar male figures huddled with Jared, Jake, Seth, Quil and Embry. A sly smile curved on Emily's full lips when Kami turned back around to face her.

"The stern looking one in the middle of the group." After another jerk of her head, Kami's eyes bounced back and forth between those same two men. At first, it was difficult to distinguish which one was Sam when they both seemed to scowl. _However_, one had more of a stern expression while the other did seem more along the lines of annoyed. She decided to point to be sure.

"The one in the khaki shorts?" Emily nodded. "Why are they all shirtless?" Emily giggled and while her response was muffled, Kami was almost positive she muttered "_who knows_" which felt more like a "_they like to show off_". In that wonderful distraction, Kami realized Emily finished wrapping her angle in the bandage and putting the bag of ice over it. She knew what was coming next.

Emily extended her arm behind her to snatch two green pillows and stuffed them under Kami's ankle with care. The RICE (Rest. Ice. Compression. Elevation.) method at its finest. Kami snuggled back into the armrest of the couch unsure of what she was supposed to do next.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"What?"

"Imprinting. Everything. Or anything you want. It's a lot to take in..." Emily's voice trailed off as if she was leaving something important out that she wanted to speak on. If it pertained to Kami's current troubles with her sister, she wasn't ready to face that reality again so soon.

And before Kami could voice that she wanted to talk about anything but, Emily began with her own story. A sense of comradery filled Kami as she absorbed the emotional impact of what the imprint had cost Emily in terms of family, friends and her cousin Leah. But on a deeper level, Kami knew comparing her situation to Emily's was not so simple. It was comparing a slightly bruised apple to one that was rotten and bad to its core. Kami was the rotten apple in her mind's comparison of course.

Still, she appreciated Emily's vulnerability to share her own story. It was touching. Just not Kami's story.

Kami patted Emily's hand resting on her knee with a gentleness to nonverbally communicate her appreciation. "I am so glad it's not just me anymore," Emily announced in a quick breath and Kami caught the tear Emily tried to discretely wipe away. Kami nodded while offering a forced smile because she didn't share the same sentiments.

"What do you think-" Words stopped forming in Kami's mouth when the front door of the house swung open and Jared walked through it. She took in Jared's hesitant body language as he walked towards her. His face was neutral, not betraying anything of how he was really feeling in the moment. When his eyes focused on Kami's ankle his mouth pulled up from a thin line into a soft smile of appreciation.

"Good ol' RICE method."

Kami couldn't help but speak on a question that immediately formed in her mind. "Athlete?"

"Track. You?"

"Varsity soccer." Kami's smug expression announced her pleasure with adding in the varsity factor.

The silence that fell was almost a comfortable one where they found common ground between themselves. Not a fresh start. Just some seldom of a beginning point on the zig zagged line of their fucked-up relationship with one another.

"You any good?" Jared baited Kami with raised eyebrows calling focus to the mischievous glimmer in his eyes.

"Starter. Co-captain. District lead scorer. Overall, pretty decent." Kami winked and didn't let her surprise take form when Jared took the open seat next to her. She was just catching on to Emily's absence, concluding that at some point Emily had made a _very_ subtle exit from the room. Strategically, it seemed Emily and the wolf boys were giving Kami and Jared "well needed" alone time.

"Impressive." Jared's wide smile almost would have been breath taking if the breath wasn't first stolen from Kami by his dreamy, brown eyes that she found herself sucked in. No, she wasn't the succubus.

Plot twist.

It was Jared Cameron the entire time.

"I was a track star." His smiled died and Kami felt like hers was following his lead. "Former state champion in the 400m."

"Former?"

"I had to drop out from competing this year when I first shifted. Besides the danger of my mood being tied to my control on shifting, I also would have this unnatural advantage."

Kami's lips pressed into a thin line as she absorbed what Jared just revealed to her. She never thought of the sacrifices they would have to make for something out of their control. Even like...imprinting. Out of their control. It just seemed so unfair.

Before she opened her mouth with her big fat opinion, she reminded herself to heed Emily's words on how the wolf feels when he imprints. It wouldn't matter how she felt about it. Jared was forced with his feelings for her. Stupid her. God how she wished it had been Kim instead he was fated for. Life would have been so much easier for them all.

"I am sorry. That really, _really _sucks." Kami stifled a groan as she balled her fists at her sides, frustrated she couldn't convey any better words of comfort. Her sympathy only had the creativity to muster a "sorry" and "sucks". Geez, how she failed her AP English teacher in this moment. What was the point of learning all that fancy pants vocabulary without being able to whip it out in a time of need?!

"I feel it."

Lost, Kami looked back up to Jared's face, enveloped in a serene expression.

"Your sincerity in your words even, if you can't communicate them."

"You can?" Kami asked dumbfounded. Her face twisted in confusion over what Jared meant. A constant theme so far in this day for Kameron Bell. Confusion.

"An imprint side effect. Do you want to talk about it more now?" Without even having to think on it, Kami violently shook her head no. She was light years away from being ready.

"I'm not ready." Kami's voice tripped over her admission. Her once shaky voice switched to a confident tone, "Let's Pause."

"Pause?" Now Jared was the dumbfounded one.

"Pause," Kami affirmed. "I need time to process this. We take steps. For now, this was the introductory lesson. We continue onto little lessons until I get the full picture of wolf life and how this is for you. Then when we cross that finish line, we can talk about the imprint."

Jared opened his mouth, but Kami cut him off in fear he was going to protest her suggestion. "It works for me because it also allows me time to process this and figure out things with Kim. I can't shut you out and make this go away. _Well, I can..._but I don't think that would be emotionally healthy for either of us after what I learned from Emily. I don't want romance. Let me just say that off the bat. But we can figure this out, _as friends_." Kami extended her hand forward towards Jared on the word "friends". She was relieved when his warm grip enveloped her hand and shook on it. But she missed the echo of warmth in her soul when his hand left hers, understanding what their agreement meant for their relationship going forward.

But for her sister, Kami could do it. She would make this work. Deny romantic feelings for Jared and be "imprint" friends. Be supportive of her sister and maybe help her transition into looking at Jared as a friend instead of a love interest. In the end, Kami just hoped that even if her own heart split that theirs stayed intact. That, _that_ was her only wish at the end of it all.

Because her own heart wasn't worth saving anymore so she rather it be beat, bruised and bleed in lieu of others.

With immaculate timing, the wolves came inside the house and Emily magically reappeared for the final introductions of Sam and Paul, and to formally welcome Kami into the pack. And with the riveting and thought-provoking conversation she was overhearing about "pack business", Kami submitted to her mind demands that it needed to reset with a quick nap.

**oOoOoOo**

When there was a mention of Kim's name somewhere in the jumbled conversations she was picking apart around her, Kami's body jolted in to sit upright in attention. Her wide eyes scoured the now silent room for the guilty party that just mentioned her sister. But when her ears focused, she heard a familiar ring tone in the distance. She shot up off the couch and jumped on her good ankle, hobbling around the room aimlessly to find the source of where her cellphone was at.

In a flash, the screen of her flip phone was in front of her face. Her eyes burned and guilt festered in her chest as the name "Kimmy" scrolled on her phone screen in neon yellow letters against the blue backdrop. She pried the phone from Jared's rough fingers and struggled with her next action. The silence still laid thick in the room while Kami floundered in making a decision of what to do. In her absence of action, the ringing soon died, and a new message flitted across the screen that bled agony across Kami's face.

Seven missed calls. She didn't have to flip open her phone to know who they were all from.

The heartache rising from the depths of her soul and scraping up her vocal cords was halted by Jared's embrace. "We will figure this out, together. We are _imprint friends_, after all."

For the second time that day, her heart folded over knowing there was no winner in this fucked up like triangle.

No winner at all.

**oOoOoOo**

_**Author's Note:**__ Writers block attacked me and held me hostage the last two months. However, given with the sh1t going on in the world right now, figured I should update incase this gives someone 10 minutes of fun out of their lives to read. My apologies if it sucks (it probably needs another round of editing) but thought I would try and mishmash together a __chapter__for this story.__– Pixelephant (posted from a respective social distance from my computer to be read on yours =D )_

_Thank you __**Ty-lexis11, Fatima A**__, __**LapiaLazuliRose, Guest**__ & __**twilightfanjm**__ for the fabulous reviews! From here on out I promise to not be a sh1t author and respond to reviews which apparently is a nice social custom to do on Fanfic. __Whoops!__ I really do appreciate each review I receive on this story! _

_Also thank you for all the faves, follows and you anon readers _


	10. Chapter 10

**A Twist of Fate**

_Chapter Ten_

Nothing had been figured out in the time Jared spent driving her back to her house. It was well past midnight and Kami needed a valid excuse for her absence to Kim.

Three blocks short of reaching the house, Kami demanded that Jared pull over.

"I will walk the rest of the way. I can't be showing up in your truck if she pokes her head in a window."

"Where do we go from here?"

Kami raked her fingers through her hair. "_I don't know_," she responded in a shrill voice. "I will text you when I start working things out with Kim. I am flying by the seat of my pants here."

"Call me." Kami jerked her head to look at Jared's side profile. "Instead of texting me," he clarified.

"Texting is more discrete," Kami insisted through gritted teeth.

"I need to hear your voice. It helps calm my wolf down. A text won't be enough."

"You'll learn to cope. It's not like you're going to drop dead from sheer neglect because I am texting you instead of calling you." Kami tried not to regret that sharp tone of the words that just sputtered out of her lips. She had to take a stand and not let Jared walk all over her because of some wolfy driven need. "I have my sister relationship to save first. That is my top priority."

Kami's attention was drawn to the street lighting perfectly highlighting Jared's fingers flexing within his grip on the steering wheel. An odd, unhappy noise bobbed with his Adam's apple while Jared slowly turned to directly face Kami as well.

"I understand but that's not good enough. With everything that is going on I need more from you right now."

"Take what you can get." Kami's response was softer this time but tinted with a warning that could not be misconstrued.

Jared narrowed his eyes in disapproval. "For right now, but I won't tolerate it forever."

"Never said you had to."

"Stubborn."

"Overbearing."

"I'll miss you though." Caught off guard, Kami cleared her throat to diminish her surprised reaction.

"Sure, me too. _As friends_," Kami emphasized friends so no misinterpretation could be made.

"Imprint friends," Jared corrected with a sly smile hitching on his lips.

Kami nodded in agreement before turning away to open the door of the truck. "I'll text you later."

"Looking forward to it."

And Kami was out the door, walking to her house with a tornado of feelings trailing her. Confusion and fear started the whirling frenzy, but new emotions were beginning to escalate the tornado to new heights.

**oOoOoOo**

When Kami looked upon Kim's sleeping face, she recalled the first time she watched her sister sleep. It was the night of Kim's step-dad's funeral. The day they first met each other and learned they had a twin.

But on some level, the news wasn't that surprising. In her ten years before learning about the existence of Kim, Kami swore she always felt her. An invisible bond tied to them at birth that couldn't be separated with the distance and absence from being physically present in one another's life.

Both girls were lost on how to react when they first met. While Kami was excited, she felt Kim's pain. Her grief. And at ten years old, she took on the burden of unloading some on herself to help heal Kim. Kami had watched Kim cry herself asleep that night in this very room as Mimi and their mother argued in the living room. It was such a _lovely_ start for the reintroduction into each other's lives. And while focused on her sister's grief and soon curled up next to her in bed to sleep as well, little ten-year-old Kami wasn't quite aware yet of asking the question why she had a mother and sister living so close she never knew about.

Shaking off her reminiscing of the past, Kami ultimately decided not to wake Kim and just tell her the lies in the morning. One more night of pretending she didn't fuck up their lives by being imprinted on sounded swell. She closed the door to Kim's bedroom to follow Kim's lead to dreamland.

**oOoOoOo**

It was too early morning to be dealing with such trivial matters. Kami groaned in her pillow when she was restricted on spreading out her legs more on her bed. She tried kicking the hard lump (possibly a pile of clothes?) to the side so she could wiggle around more.

"Ouch, Kami!"

Kami's eyes cracked open while she jerked her head up to see Kim's face only six inches away from her own.

"Kim! Uh- good morning?"

This time it was Kim who kicked Kami right in the shin.

"Ow!" Kami grumbled before rubbing the shin that had just been assaulted by her sister's foot.

"Where the hell were you? I was worried!"

"I know! I am sorry. I had another date with GQ." It just slipped off the tongue. That was not the original lie Kami intended to tell Kim. _Whoops._

A slow smile began to spread from cheek to cheek on Kim's face. Kami resisted the urge from pinching her sister's adorable rosy cheeks. Just for now though.

"He's younger than us," Kim chided in good fun before rolling on her back and staring up at the ceiling.

"His good looks allow for wiggle room on his age."

"Were you guys hooking up?" Kim's curious question broke Kami into a fit of laughter.

"Not even. Can't give up the goods so easily, Kimmy." Kami winked at her sister while turning over to fully face her. She propped her left elbow on the bed and rested her head on the palm of her hand.

"I haven't heard from Jared since the date," Kim confessed with a disappointed sigh.

This is where things began to get tricky.

"Maybe..." Kami drawled. "He is just looking to be friends? You should ask him what he wants."

"But I don't want to be friends!" Kim huffed while crossing her arms around her chest.

"It takes two to tango. And if it doesn't work with Jared, you can at least know you tried. Because in a million years you never thought you would have had this shot. But at least now you know."

Kim leapt out of the bed. "Can't you be supportive and provide me with blind optimism. I am thinking the same thing, but I need you to be encouraging. You're supposed to be on my side, always!"

"I am! I just want you to be realistic, so you don't get hurt!"

"Oh why? Because a guy like him could never like a girl like me?!"

"Of course not. You know I think you deserve the world and I want you to date the best guy for you. Maybe that isn't him is all I am saying."

"I want it to be him though!"

"You can't force this stuff."

"Do better, Kami. You land a hot guy so why can't I? You don't even know Jake. I have loved Jared for years and-"

"It's not love!" Kami shouted. "You were just infatuated with him since he was the first boy nice to you after your step-dad died."

"My dad." Kim's eyes were blazing as both twins new they were crossing a line.

"Step-dad," Kami countered with hostility.

"Just because you never had a father figure after Talon died doesn't mean you can blame me for finding Tony as a father."

There. Kim said the ugly words that had yet to be _ever_ said in a quarrel. But Kami knew she always thought that.

Before Kami could return the insult, Kim sprinted to the door after muttering she needed to get ready for work.

And that was honestly not the worst start to the day, Kami thought while getting out of bed herself to carpe diem. It was probably middle of the spectrum of all the scenarios of how she envisioned that conversation would go down. She still had her sister despite their quarrel. And Kami just planted the seed she needed in Kim to convince her being friends with Jared was the best or giving up on him all together.

**oOoOoOo**

With Kim and her mother gone, Kami knew exactly how she was going to enjoy this day. Relaxing. Because so much stress in her young life was just unhealthy. Over the upcoming weekend she could pound the pavement for a job. But today, _today_ was Kami's day to kickback and watch tv until her eyes bled or she drowned in a puddle of her own drool while napping on the living room couch. Honestly, it sounded like pure heaven.

But before she could enjoy her plans, she was quite certain needy Jared could be thrown a bone so she decided to text him.

**I'm alive. Still have a sister. Have a nice day. **

Short, simple and to the point. It was perfect. And fifteen minutes after sending it and settling into the hand-me-down La-Z-Boy chair in front of the tv, she heard the front doorbell ring. Kami was going to ignore it until she heard Jared voice. She crunched the bag of honey nut cheerios in her hands before she leapt off the chair to see what the worry wart wanted.

"That was hardly a text," Jared grumbled as he walked past Kami once she opened the front door.

"Yet it was still what was promised," Kami countered with a smug expression while following Jared's lead. He stopped in front of her chair.

"What are you up to today?

"Why are you here?"

"Sam gave me the day off. Mental health day or something like that." Kami snorted while brushing past Jared to her self-proclaimed chair. She stopped herself from checking out his exposed arms in the navy blue cut off shirt he was wearing. Those were not pure thoughts for a friend to have.

She ignored Jared's intense stare on her as she sat down. "This is just what the doctor ordered," Kami yawned while reclining into the lowest setting the La-Z-Boy chair had to offer.

"Laziness?" Jared scoffed while plopping down on the arm rest of Kami's chair.

"Relaxation." Kami emphasized her point with a forceful shove on Jared's back. She was not surprised when her mission to remove him from her relaxation bubble failed miserably. He didn't budge. Not even a damn millimeter.

"Which doctor?"

"Mind your own beeswax. Either shape up or ship out." Kami cupped her right ear with her hand and her eyes widened and mouth opened in excitement. "You hear that?"

A perplexed expression hinting at underlying amusement crawled over Jared's face. His face pinched to the right side as if considering what his impeccable hearing couldn't pick up that her lackluster human ears had. A playful sigh left Jared's lips as his shoulders shrugged, signifying he gave up.

A closed mouth smile brimming with delight surfaced on Kami's face. "The train is calling lasting boarding for Relaxation Ville. And, oh what's that?" Kami's eyebrows raised in concern as she nodded at the unsettling imaginary news. "The conductor just said they only allow visitors who are on doctor's orders given their limited occupancy." Kami frowned before patting Jared on the shoulder with her condolences.

Jared bellowed a deep, hearty laugh before wiggling his thick figure between Kami and the arm rest he was once sitting on. It was indeed a tight fit in that La-Z-Boy now. "Can an alpha's orders count as well?"

"I s'pose so. If I can get my-" Jared's arm wrapped around Kami's shoulders and her current response to him died on her lips as her mind raced analyzing if this crossed the unfamiliar border of the "imprint friendship" and "romantic" line. She didn't even understand why she hadn't kicked him out of the house yet. What was wrong with her? She was playing with fire.

**oOoOoOo**

* * *

_**Author's Note:**__ The world needs more fluff and so did this story to a certain degree ;).__– Pixelephant _

_Thank you __**Hmz0975, Jesytypes **__& __**twilightfanjm**__ for the awesome reviews! Shout how to Jesytypes for reminding me to keep the 'imprint' feeling real and not forced. Hope this spills into this chapter!_

_Also thank you for all the faves, follows and you anon readers _


	11. Chapter 11

**_Note: Crap guys. I am so sorry. First off for this update coming 4 months later and being shorter than intended. But I am confused about my plot and where this is going... Like this story is more drama than I originally intended when I wrote the first chapter :/ Secondly...I don't love this update and if there are inconsistencies or things that don't make sense in this update that could use more read throughs by the author..._** **chalk it up to the magic of fiction ;) _OR_ point out in a review and at some point, I will correct the oversight XD **_Hope you are staying safe & healthy._

* * *

**A Twist of Fate**

_Chapter Eleven_

**oOoOoOo**

A bizarre development had occurred.

As Jared's fingers caressed her upper left arm, Kami relaxed into his touch. The fire smoldered into a small, cozy flame that flickered instead of raged. She submitted to the idea that she perhaps wasn't playing with fire but managing it. Containing it. It was an innocent gesture. An innocent touch. There was no hidden meaning behind it. Or so she lied to herself.

And thus, the plot thickened.

"_So_, what are we watching?" Jared asked innocently as Kami writhed around to make herself comfortable in the tight space. For that comfort level to occur, more of herself had to overlap with Jared's body than she preferred. But she wasn't going to complain unless he got handsy. That was an automatic deal breaker.

Kami gasped as she watched in horror as Jared's greasy paws handled _her_ remote to flip the channels on the television. The audacity! He was acting as if he lived there or something. Kami clenched her teeth so hard her jaw began to ache. Despite the annoyance churning in her chest, she carefully said her next words with a level voice after she unclenched her teeth.

"_Jared, ever had your future told?_"

Jared's intrigue registered for a millisecond when his eyes darted to her, before he snorted and retrained his focus to the television.

"Gonna take that as a _no_. Let me spoil it for you. Your outlook is not looking so good."

Now she had his attention. The television was given reprieve from channel flipping as Jared jerked his face to offer his full attention.

"My outlook is not looking so good?" Jared cocked his head to the side. "What kind of half-ass future telling is that?"

Kami narrowed her eyes as her patience was thinning. "A future telling with 100% _**lethal **_accuracy if you don't hand over that remote in the next five seconds," she announced while offering her left hand, palm up, for the delivery.

Jared's lips tugged up into a sly grin. He began to wave around Kami's prized possession, deliberately out of her arms reach. Not one willing to count to five now given this power trip move by Jared, Kami did the cruelest thing she could think of.

As Kami's right fist traveled to Jared's _**most **_prized possession (_obviously his dick_), he in turn dropped hers into her free hand to go on the defense.

Her fist collided with his hand as her left hand caught the remote. "Good choice," she praised as she rubbed the remote with an affection usually bestowed on a pet. "Now you believe in my ability to tell the future."

Jared snorted as he laced his fingers through her hand after forcing her fist open. "Sure, you're the '_all-knowing Kami'_. I should be mad, but I don't know how I didn't see that coming. I could practically hear your blood vessels popping when I held the remote in the air." Kami lightly punched him, this time on the arm (Jared approved zone because they weren't his balls).

"What are we watching?"

"Whatever I want." Kami's eyes gleamed as she began to flip through the channels on the TV, hunting for a Friends marathon. "After that stunt you just pulled, you're lucky I am still allowing you to sit here."

"Fair enough. I will keep this in mind. You don't share the tv remote."

"Never," Kami agreed with a pleasant smile on her face before snuggling further into Jared.

After their first full episode of Friend's, Jared was sound asleep. Out like a light. The reason why Kami knew this was because Jared was a snorer. An endearing one despite the fact he sounded like a goose getting strangled underwater. But unwelcomed when he began to drown out the best lines of an episode (which she would argue were all of them!). Wedged into the chair, she didn't have a lot of wiggle room to escape. Especially with his firm grip on her shoulder which she didn't mind so much. But along with the complications of being able to hear the television, she was beginning to sweat.

Kami couldn't believe she just figured this out now! If she could sweat enough, her lathered up body would be able to slip right through the clutches of Jared and the arm rest of the leather chair. She would be free! All without waking Jared up who desperately needed sleep. At this point, all she had to do was wait. _And_... shed a layer or two to allow herself to wriggle free.

Off came the tank top. Only approved since she was wearing a black sports bra underneath it. She was able to peel it off her shoulders and slide the left strap slowly through Jared's hand. Then she scrunched it down her torso to her knees and used her legs and feet for the final removal. After that struggle, she harbored no need to remove her purple athletic shorts since they were short enough as it was. Ready to sweat it out for her escape, Kami cozied up further to Jared. She could admit that the closeness of her skin to his added another layer of comfort for some odd reason, despite the damn heat.

She focused on the next episode to come on the television before she fell asleep as well...

**oOoOoOo**

"_Uhhhhh?_" Kami heard before her body tumbled into the space of the chair once occupied by Jared.

Her eyes cracked open to take in an empty chair. She looked down at her body and was impressed by the glistening of her skin. It was on par as if she just exited a sauna. Trying to sift through her sleep brain fog, she didn't recall this being the end goal of how her plan of escape would end. Where was Jared?

Kami followed the source of another "_Uhhhhhh_" across the living room to the hallway near the front door. Jared stood dumbstruck and with his hands waving out in front of him, pleading innocent.

Unsure what narrative he cooked up in that thick head of his, Kami laughed. A full, belly driven laugh that convulsed her body enough to allow her to slither to the base of the chair with her sweaty body. If she hadn't acted in such a way, she could have tricked him. But she wanted to be nice right now, so she decided to relay her failed escape plan.

As she explained her scheme, Kami stifled a smirk when she caught Jared's strain to keep his eyes on her face and not her exposed midriff or bra. She gave him credit for having such self-control. She surely wouldn't have the same control if he was dripping sweat with his shirt off. But she would never own up to that truth to him in a million- no, gazillion years.

"Well, it wasn't an awful plan. You could have just woken me up to move." A soft smile sprawled on his lips. She knew he appreciated her gesture. He understood why she did it. She didn't have to speak on it, but she wanted to.

"You needed the sleep. Looks like I did too. We killed..." Kami looked to the display screen on the oven. "Like, three hours since you crashed my party. Not terrible. Guess we both needed the rest."

Kami noted the disappointment dawning on Jared's face when she mentioned the time that had passed. She was confused. Did he have somewhere to be? She thought he wanted to spend the day with her? Direct as ever, Kami asked him just that.

"Why do you look disappointed? Did you have a set time in mind to leave?" She hoped she sounded as indifferent as she pretended to be.

Jared's right arm swung behind his head to scratch the back of his neck. The bashful look of his was not a familiar one for Kami. Her eyebrows arched up expectedly, awaiting his response.

"No. I want to spend the day with you. Just not sleeping the whole time. I want to make it count."

Make it count. That struck Kami as odd. If they were imprinted for life, what was so special about one day _and_ making it count? Unless he was worried about when she leaves for the summer? Well, they would cross the bridge later. There was no sense in worrying over it now. Jared was too soft for his own good. A sensitive soul. _God_, Kami knew he would have been perfect for Kim if he had imprinted on her instead.

"Jared, we have the whole summer. _Relax_."

A taut silence stretched between them as Kami fixated on his gloomy demeanor.

"Look, Kami, I-" Jared stopped mid-sentence while he flew to the front door. In a blur, the front door was wide open with Jacob Black occupying most of the space of the doorway. The slice of light through the opening cut across Jake's frame across the floor. Kami could sense the immediate tension of Jake's unexpected appearance before Jared confirmed her suspicions.

"_Jake_," Jared warned with an unpleasant growl. Jake waved a dismissive hand before pushing past Jared to walk towards Kami. Reluctantly, Jared shoved the door closed behind him.

Well safe to say, this was unexpected. Kami was unpleased by Jared's second action of the day that inclined her to believe he was becoming too comfortable at the house. First, the remote transgression. Now, allowing guests to come into her house without consulting her. Who did he think he was?!

"Your Alpha give you a mental health day too, GQ?" Jake cocked an eyebrow before shaking his head. Little did Jake now that he was going to be a key component for her payback towards Jared. It was his punishment as well for showing up uninvited. At least Jared had the imprint excuse to fall back on that allowed Kami _some _leniency with him.

"On a patrol break. I need some advice." Jake vaulted over the side of the couch as he settled into the couch cushion nearest to _her_ chair. Intrigued, Kami returned to her chair.

"My advice costs five cents. That first time was a freebee."

"Okay, _Lucy._" Jake guffawed while anchoring his elbows behind his head. "Put it on my tab."

"Great. I charge interest, _Charlie Brown_. I can collect later though."

Kami ignored the cupboard in the kitchen when it creaked open during her conversation with Jake. But the slamming of the same door beckoned her attention as her eyes darted to Jared's glum state. She resisted an eye roll before motioning a pause sign with her hand to Jake. She wasn't keen on carrying on with a sulking Jared when Jake left. She didn't want to be cruel after all. But didn't she need to teach him a lesson? _A teeny tiny one?_ Then she could go easy on him.

Kami offered Jake an encouraging smile as released her finger from the air to indicate he should continue. An awkward silence hummed at first as Jared slinked over to the couch with a glass of water in his hands (another sign he was making himself too comfortable! He hadn't even asked Kami!). He sat down on the opposite end of the couch from Jake. Also, the seating position furthest away from Kami. He cradled his head in his hand as he stared at a wall that contained a "family" photo and chipping paint.

Jake shifted in his seat, clearing his throat. His brimming confidence dissipated from the moment when Jared opened the front door minutes ago. "Remember the girl I told you about?"

"The one with the boyfriend?" Kami shook her head in disapproval. "I remember. And feel less inclined to help you out if this is about her."

"Just hear me out," Jake pleaded in a sincere desperation that allowed Kami to give him that much at least. Because her plan now hitched on this.

"_**Fine.**_ But…only if you give me advice first. And I will wave my fee, _of course_." Kami fluttered her lashes in an innocent fashion to pull her audience to that feature of her face versus the sinister smile threatening to take over.

"Interesting. Okay," he agreed with a low chuckle. "What _ails_ your heart, Kameron?"

Kami appreciated his line. He was playing his part perfectly, unbeknownst to him.

"Boy troubles."

A boisterous laugh echoed in the room, overpowering a low, whining noise.

"Boy troubles," Kami re-stated. "You see, imprinting is some messy business. This boy, let's call him…_Paul_."

The whine morphed into a low growl that Kami was bracing to intensify in the seconds to come.

"Yes, _Paul_ has this tendency to take ownership or cross lines. Like opening the door to my house and inviting someone in without asking me. Or assuming ownership of _**my**_ remote."

"Sounds to me you don't like to share," Jake responded cautiously as they both noted the increasing level of Jared's growl.

"It's true. I have grown up as an only child. I don't share well. I tend to believe wolves are territorial and assume what yours is mine. So, _Paul _has this-"

"**God damn it, Kami! Stop saying Paul!**" Jared roared. In a flash, he was standing in front of Kami. Panting heavily with a red face. But at least he wasn't vibrating.

Kami blinked at Jared before redirecting her attention to Jake. "Anyways, _Paul_-"

Jared's lips cut her off before she could continue to antagonize him. Lost in the splendor of his lips for brief moment, she soon regained her wits and pushed Jared off of her. This was not the end goal of her little game. It seems she was the loser.

Kami fought off a blush as she was unsure how to proceed with Jake now. "_Okay_, Jared needs to stop acting like he lives at my house."

"I get it, Kami," Jared muttered while scooping her off the chair. He sat in her seat and placed her in his lap. She unwillingly accepted the punishment for pushing Jared a touch to far with her scheme.

"Okay, looks like my problem solved itself," Kami conceded in a huff as Jared locked his hands around his waist and snuggled his face into the crook of her neck.

"What is your dilemma with the taken girl?"

Kami regretted agreeing to offer Jake advice when she learned his love interest broke her hand on his face when he tried to kiss her. Was he stupid? He couldn't pull that shit and have remotely expected it to go over well. She was confused by his urgency of needing to resolve this problem before the weekend. Saturday.

"Why do you have to fix thing with her so soon?"

Jake's lips shifted into a grimace before his eyes locked on to Jared's face. "You didn't tell her?"

"Tell me…?"

"Seriously, Jared? That was one of the main reasons for your time off today. _Fuck_. Well, have fun with this one. I will text you about this one later once you cool off."

The way he said cool off, Kami wasn't sure if Jake had meant her or Jared. But he must have meant Jared because she didn't have Jake's number. But she had been the one he was asking advice from…well, that didn't matter. What mattered is what Jared had omitted to tell her already.

"Spill," she commanded.

"I was going to tell you before I left," Jared grumbled as he hugged Kami tighter to him.

**oOoOoOo**

* * *

_So you may have noticed Kami wasn't pushing Jared towards the end of this chapter. Like she was slipping into step with the imprint bond. This will be explained in the next chapter as Kami breaks through the 'imprint' affect kinda like the vampire 'dazzle' effect. _

_To anon reviewers on the last chapter: _

_Guest:__ I am still here (raises hand!). I intend to finish the story __**^_^**__ Just a little slow on the writing mojo. I am glad you like my writing style and hope you continue to stick with this story, even with the inconsistent updates __**T_T **_

_Chloe:__ Glad you liked Ch 10's ending! I did too. I give Jared/Kami a lot of grief, so I felt like throwing them a bone for some happy times before another uphill battle occurs. _

_Kirsty:__ I am glad you like Kami and Jared as a couple ^_^_

_Also thank you for all the faves, follows and you anon readers _


	12. Chapter 12

_100 reviews?! Wow. I am speechless. Thank you. :D_

* * *

**A Twist of Fate **

_Chapter Twelve_

Through the window of her bedroom, Jared watched Kami sleep. He observed the way her chest would rise and fall with her every breath. The fluttering of her lips on occasion when she snored. How her nose twitched as if something was troubling her. It was a moment of peace he desperately needed.

When he told Kami earlier in the day about the newborn battle coming up on Saturday, to say she was fucking pissed was putting it mildly. As usual, he was clueless on how to gage her reaction. Clearly she had been upset, but he was unsure the reason behind it. She still remained a mystery to him. Nothing was ever cut and dry with her. She drew invisible lines that only she knew about. He wouldn't allow himself to unravel the mystery of Kameron Bell further tonight though because his head was already a mess as it was. He didn't need to muddy the waters further before the battle. He had to focus…

A small part of him couldn't be confident that this would not be the last time he saw Kami before the upcoming battle. Jared had to follow Sam's orders. Also, he wasn't so full of himself to imagine he was invincible and there wasn't a possibility he wouldn't survive the fight…

In case it was his last moment with her, Jared wanted to soak in every second of it. There was so much to fix between them, but it needed time though. He had a duty to protect her and La Push. And that would always come first. On some level, he knew Kami would understand as she had that some loyalty to her sister that he admired. He never wanted to hurt Kim. Everything would have been easier if she had been his imprint instead.

Jared closed his eyes as punishment for having that treacherous thought while gazing upon Kami. His right hand rose to slap his forehead before he used his fingers to pinch the bridge of his nose.

He didn't give shit about Sam's genetic theory. Because if that was true...it meant he could have imprinted on Kim or Kami since they were identical twins. And if that was the case, didn't Kim seem like the easier option? The girl who had a crush on him since elementary school versus this hardheaded, reckless twin who could never give him a goddamn break? Kim would have accepted the imprint without batting an eye he was sure of. Kami, however, fought like tooth and nail against it. Jared's patience was thinning as he grew tired of quarreling with her. If him and Sam set the standard of imprint relationships, there was no way in hell anyone else would have a desire to imprint. It was a daily hell despite the love he had for his imprint. There was so much he didn't understand about Kami.

Jared opened his eyes and inhaled a long, drawn out breath. Absorbing Kami's peaceful rest reminded him that he had hope that it would all work out given more time. Sam was rewarded in time after he waited for Emily to accept the imprint. Surely, he would be gifted that same thing for his patience with Kami. She was his soul mate after all. Fate wouldn't be so cruel to drive them apart when they were destined to be together.

Jared took in one last look of Kami's beautiful face as she snored before turning away and running off to the forest ahead. He was late. The price he would pay was a double shift. But he didn't mind. Ending his time spent with Kami on a good note was worth it. Also, a much preferred last mental image in his mind than the red faced girl cussing him out before kicking him out of the house. He chuckled at the memory before stripping to phase.

**oOoOoOo**

Kim knew something was wrong. Theoretically, this was supposed to have been the perfect summer. Jared had shown interest in her after her one-sided love had gone unrecognized for so long. Kami was living with her and their mom like the family they should have been all along. But, Kami was miserable. Jared no long had interest in her. Kim was confused and worse off than if she had never been given hope of her family reuniting and being with the one she loved in the first place. If only her and Kami hadn't switched places in calculus, nothing would have changed. As much as Kim wanted to deny it, she couldn't help but admit to herself that is was highly possible that the only reason Jared had noticed her was because of Kami's presence. Kim would disappear into her surroundings and yet her sister found a way to stand out. They looked the same. They had the same genetic DNA. Yet they were two entirely different people. If Kim had just let Kami stay home that day as she begged Kim to let her…this carrot would have never been dangled in front of her only to be torn away. Everything was fine before the switch occurred. She was settled into her life. But now? After being offered a glimmer of hope of a future she always wanted, Kim felt nothing but bitterness towards a fate she would never realize.

"Kim?"

Kim blinked, reeling back from useless thoughts and feelings that she couldn't even share with her sister. She looked up to her mother from the kitchen table.

"You're up early. I thought you don't have to work until after eight?" The concern on her mother's face was nothing new. All she seemed to do these days was show concern. She was also aware that Kami was not adjusting well. It almost seemed like she was hiding something from them.

"I asked for today off. Kami wanted me to go to Port Angeles with her today."

"Shouldn't she be looking for a job?" Her mother sighed before shaking her head in obvious disapproval.

"She is," Kim lied before shoveling a spoonful oatmeal in her mouth.

"Well, I am exhausted. I am going to head to bed. Be the sensible girl I know you are when out with _your sister_."

Kim knew better. She did. But something within her demanded she be bold for once and ask, even at this poor timing and as Kami slept two rooms away.

"Will we ever talk about it? With both of us?" Kim looked expectedly as her mother, but really expected nothing from her at all. As sad as that was.

"…" Her mother closed her eyes and Kim could see how tired her mother was. The dark circles under her eyes had seen better days. Her face looked more gaunt, a sign of weight loss that Kim hadn't noticed earlier. Perhaps from work, or from their current family circumstances. Kim couldn't let it go though. The damage done by her mother's choices affected her life too and she was sick of paying the price.

"When the timing is right."

"There is never right timing! You gave her up and she not only hates you for it, but she resents me as well. Because you picked me. Mom…don't you see her scars? Her insecurities? I do. As much as I try, I cannot heal them. Only you can. Grow up and be the mother for her that you never were but she deserves. You owe her an explanation. You owe me. Because if I can't have Jared, I fucking deserve to have my sister."

Kim was shaking. Her spoon rattled in her hand against the wood table. She _never _cussed. That was Kami's thing. However, the vulgar word seemed appropriate for once.

Kim watched her mother's thin lips press together. The only response Kim received was a slight head bob from her mother before she turned around and left the room.

When she was gone, Kim hurled her spoon at the wall across from her before releasing her tears.

Everything was so fucked up. In that moment, she let her mind drift to a fantasy where Jared wanted her too. It was a temporary band-aid to distract her. Didn't she deserve just one uncomplicated love story? Why couldn't she have him? It would make her current situation more bearable. Why did she think about him so often and notice odd, insignificant details about him she was sure others did not pick up on? What was the point if he didn't see her too? In her heart, she was sure there was a reason she stuck to him like glue since her father died. Fate must have been telling her to hang on and not give up. He would notice her someday. He would see her good heart and devotion for him. All he had to do was say he wanted her, and she would be his forever. She would take him any way she could, as desperate as that was. She just needed one thing to go right in her life. If it couldn't be her family situation, couldn't she be rewarded in love?

Kim's daydreams of Jared Cameron withered and dissipated in heartbeat when she walked into Kami's bedroom. It was an understatement to say something was wrong with Kami. She was awake, to her surprise. But her sister was…lifeless.

"Kami?" Kim rushed to her bedside and kneeled on the floor. She took Kami's face in her hands and looked for a sign of life. But her brown eyes were listless as she continued to stare at the white wall across from her.

"Kami? What is wrong?" Kim asked desperately as she crawled into the bed and settled behind her sister's backside. She snuggled into her sister, hoping that her presence could solve the problem.

"I am a bad sister…" Kami whispered before pulling up the covers over her head.

"What?" Kim asked aghast before laughing. "What has gotten into you? Of course you aren't. We already made up since our stupid fight. We are going out of town today. Stop being a Debbie downer. You are the best sister I could have asked for."

Even though Kim said all the right things, from her heart, Kami began to whimper in response to Kim's shock.

"Why are you a bad sister?" Kim asked, troubled by Kami's inability to shake these feelings.

"I want what is best for you. I have always wanted that. Since I first met you. Even before that."

"I know," Kim cooed while smoothing back Kami's hair under the covers.

"I…don't know what I feel this way. Maybe…just because you want me here and I don't want to stay after the summer. I want to go home to Mimi."

That was a lie. Kim was confident about that. She didn't have the resolve to push her broken sister. They both had secrets. Perhaps this was a moment when they were allowed to keep them. Ignorance is bliss. And as shitty as life was for them both right now, she didn't want either of them to make it worse for the other. So, Kim accepted the lie.

"We don't have to talk about it now. I took the day off. Get dressed and let's take off. We need a day to ourselves."

Kim's heart warmed when Kami's hand settled into her own.

"Yes…let's do that. I apologize if I am feeling off today. I…well, I just think I will feel better when tomorrow comes. But let's make the most of today."

Kim smiled to herself before rolling off the bed. "Alright, lazy butt. I will make another pot of coffee. You better be dressed and in the kitchen in the next twenty minutes."

Kim was satisfied when she heard her sister laugh. She had just stood up when a beeping noise called her attention. Kim's eyes darted to the source of the noise. Her sister's phone.

Kim's body froze deathly still when a name flashed on the bright screen.

_**Jared Cameron.**_

But why was he texting Kami?

Kim reached over to grab the phone and investigate when she heard the rustling of covers behind her. She paused her hand mid-reach. She snapped her arm behind her back to insist on her innocence before turning to face her sister who just rolled out of bed.

"Kiki, I'm up. I'm gonna shower but I will try to keep on schedule." The brightness radiating from Kami's chipper voice would have fooled Kim if she had not _really_ looked at her sister this time. Red, swollen eyes were almost swallowed in by Kami's puffy face. Like she had been crying all night. How had she not noticed this before when she was looking into those same eyes of her sister a moment ago? Did she see only what she wanted to see? Her need to look at the text dissipated as concern over her sister resurfaced.

"Kay." Kim turned to exit her sister's room. She fought the need to stay because she wasn't sure if it was concern over her sister's appearance or the text message she was dying to read from Jared.

**oOoOoOo**

Kami was trying. She really_ really _was. She was trying to be distracted and not think of the danger that Jared was currently in. She was trying to deny her growing feelings towards him. She was trying to be a good, loyal sister.

However, she was coming unhinged. The screw was loosening, and she was spiraling out. She couldn't talk about it to her best friend. Her twin. She had no one to talk to and it was eating her alive inside. She wanted to rewind time and to have taken her Calculus final and avoid this whole mess.

No summer spent in La Push. No fate tied to Jared. No opportunity to steal the man her sister loved. Nothing was ever easy. Life just continued to be unfair to her. She was at her wits end. If Jared meant peace and happiness in her fucked-up life, she didn't want it. The cost was too high to pay. Yet here she was worrying about him every second as she aimlessly followed Kim around stores to shop in. He wanted her to be safe so he asked her to leave La Push today. Saturday.

Kami stumbled over the steps Kim was leading her up to the entrance of a bookstore. Her knees buckled and gave way. Pain splintered in her heart. Something was terrible wrong. _Jared_. Not even a second later, her phone began to ring. She clumsily sifted her hand through her purse to retrieve it while sitting on the last step of the staircase.

"Kami, what are-" Kim stopped speaking when Kami jutted up her hand to silence her. She didn't have to request her to be quiet. Kim knew. It was a twin thing. Kami's heart beat wildly as she pulled the phone in front of her face to see who was calling. When she read Paul's name, she flipped open the phone at a breakneck speed before shouting, "Tell me!"

**oOoOoOo**

* * *

_Author's Note: Okay, obviously I tried something new this time. Hope you guys didn't hate it. Yes, there is some missing information this chapter but that will be revealed soon if the story needs it. I also plan to do a little more Kim and Jared POV if the situation warrants it in the future. But I won't do it too often so it doesn't ruin the mystery side of things we get from Kami's POV. As you all can tell, shit is going to hit the fan soon. And while Kami insists she has loyalty to her sister, she is slipping up more and more after the imprint has been recognized. _

_Really appreciate the Guest Reviewers on the story. I had two Guests comment on most chapters. I am glad you found the hook of the story unique and have enjoyed it thus far. I really enjoyed reading your reviews! To address one thing, this story is just as much about sisters as it is the imprint bond. Hopefully that will show more in the chapters to come. Also, thanks Chloe! Glad I am back too. I have found some inspiration to work on my ending for this story. _

_Thank you all that review, fave, follow and read this story. I hope everyone stays safe and healthy out there! Now I am going to work on what the heck I plan to write for Chapter 13. If I hit a good writing stride, maybe I can post the next update on the 13__th__ next month?! - Pixelephant_


	13. Bonus Content

**Note: So...this is not chapter 13. I am stuck on my direction in this next chapter. Out of guilt for not having anything to post like two months from my last update, for fun, I am providing an alternate chapter 3 that I wrote back in December. It took this story in another direction that was super DRAMA right away. Once again, sorry this isn't a real update. I swear I am working on it! Please be patient and don't give up on this story. It has an ending already written for it :) just have to figure out how to get there! I typed this on my iPhones note when I wrote it. Forgive any typos since it it not an official part of the story. Just an extra to know I am still working on this story T_T thank you for all the support! -pixelephant**

* * *

_A Twist of Fate_

**bonus content**  
Chapter 3

**[End of Summer]**

Kami sat on the bench with her two suitcases sprawled on the ground by her feet. She palmed her cellphone to confirm the next greyhound bus was supposed to arrive in 15 minutes. She was really doing this. She bought the tickets to head out east. There was no going back now. She couldn't move to La Push. This was preferable. Kami was determined to make something of herself, somewhere else.

Kami fought off tears as she pushed down the memories she wanted to forget surrounding her tumultuous summer. After getting a B in Calculus, her life went downhill. Or using the phrase "down the toilet" may be more accurate.

"Hey Kim?"

Kami squeezed her eyes shut. She wanted to collapse within herself and disappear. Why did someone have to recognize her sister here and now? What shit luck she continued to have. Was Kami supposed to keep pretending? The cover would have been blown anyways if she had returned to La Push as she was supposed to in the first place.

"Not Kim," Kami insisted reluctantly as she turned away from the stranger approaching her, eyes still closed.

"Suuuuuuuuuure. Aren't you supposed to be home with Jared?" The voice teased. But, Kami heard the underlying genuine confusion from its owner.

"She probably is," Kami sighed in resignation. She twisted her body back to meet the approaching boy and opened her eyes. The stranger looked to be a similar build to Jared. Kami herself was surprised when she drew that comparison because she has only ever seen Jared that one day months ago. Kami took in the stranger's soft and round face believing him to be a year or two younger then herself. She noted he was definitely a heartbreaker on the rise while taking in his confused grin.

"Okay, not Kim, Who are you then?" The boy joked, clearly not believing Kami. She wondered when he would ask about her packed bags. She was sure that had to be coming sooner or later. She caught him gaze at them for half a second at least.

"Her twin sister, Kami." Kami stiffened when the boy drew closer and sniffed her. After too many whiffs (one already started the too many count), Kami watched the boy's brown eyes widen.

"Twin?! You're not Kim? Kim has a twin?" The boy covered his mouth, muffling a string of cuss words, as he turned away for a split second. Perhaps not shock.

"Yup. I'm not. She does." Kami forced a smile. "Are you going to leave me alone now?"

"Shit. This explains so much now." The boy muttered to himself and Kami pretended she didn't hear him. She just wanted to know if he would leave her alone.

"Look, my bus is getting here soon and I am doing some reflection. Can you go about your business and leave me alone?" Kami knew she was being rude. She meant everything she said though. She didn't have anything left to give anyone other than herself. Even just a normal conversation. She needed to self-heal.

"Where are you going?!" The boy asked in a sharp, disapproving tone.

"None of your business." When Kami looked into his eyes, she could tell for some reason he found it his business. Who the fuck was this guy?!

"Shit. I don't know what to do. I need to call Jared." The boy turned away from Kami to her relief. She chose to ignore why he felt a need to drag Jared into this. He didn't know of her existence. It was most probable to Kami he was calling Jared to get ahold of Kim. By the time either of them could arrive to the bus station, Kami would be long gone. Well, if they even bothered to come. Kami highly doubted that since her sister hadn't even talked to her for the last month. Even at Mimi's funeral. That stung the worse to Kami.

Kami fidgeted the hands in her lap. She hoped the bus would be here any second to help her getaway from the weirdo over in the distance who recognized her as Kim.

Kami pulled out her best go away expression as the boy walked back towards her.

"Please, Uh, Camille, take the phone?"

"Kami, not Camille." She wasn't even sure why she had bothered to correct him. It didn't matter.

"Oh right! Kami." The boy emphasized the name Kami too loudly. It was now obvious he wanted Jared to know her correct name as well. Kim wasn't on the end of the phone it seemed.

"No thanks. My bus should be here soon and then I should become a distant memory to all." Kami was being a tad melodramatic. She knew this. But she felt she deserved the right to feel that way in the moment. Giving her no option, the boy strode over and held the phone next to her ear as Jared began to talk.

"You can't go, Kami." It was the first words Jared had said to her since the first day they met. His words were comforting. Even from her sister's boyfriend trying to prevent her from leaving for her sister's sake.

"'Lo Jared Cameron. Sorry. Too late to refund my ticket now."

"Where are you going?"

"Somewhere for a fresh start."

"La Push could be a fresh start."

"No. That's the hell I am escaping from."

"Escaping?"

"I am supposed to move there. But I am going east instead."

"Why are you moving to La Push and what makes my hometown hell for you?"

"It's complicated."

"I have time." Kami snorted.

"Well I won't take it up. Give my sister my best, okay?"

"Kami, it was you I met on that day I got back to school after being out sick for awhile, right?"

"Bingo. I am surprised you remembered that. It was like over two months ago."

"You also were Kim when I returned her notebook, right?"

"Yup. Why does this matter?"

"Because it does. Why did you guys switch places?"

"I needed her to take my calculus final so I wouldn't fail the class." It sounded so stupid now. She wondered if she hadn't asked Kim to do that, if they would be together right now. Grieving Mimi together.

"You can't leave."

"Oh but I can. I see my bus pulling up in the distance. It's for the better. Tell Kim when she is ready to talk to me again, she can call or text me at any time."

"When did you guys stop talking?" Jared's concern was slightly touching despite it being none of his business.

"Three weeks after we switched places." Kim didn't correct him to say when did Kim stop talking to her. She had tried. Her sister did not reciprocate though. She wasn't going to tell Jared her theory that Kim was too absorbed in him to give her sister the time of day anymore.

"Can you hand the phone back to Seth, please?" Kami flicked her eyes up to Seth. She had the odd feeling that despite Seth standing back 6 feet, he heard every word of their conversation.

"Got it." Seth replied into the phone after taking it off Kami's hands. Kami gathered her suitcases to board her bus. She felt better that at least Kim would now know she was leaving versus the surprise of her not showing up this evening like her mother expected her to.

"Where are we going?"

"Huh?"

"I need to know where I am buying my bus ticket to."

"You're not serious?"

"I am. Got my orders. I either escort you back to La Push or ride the bus with you. Jared's like a brother to me. So, where are we going?"

"Aren't you like 15? You have school tomorrow."

"Aren't you supposed to be a senior? So you do as well," Seth countered.

"You can't come with me!" Seth snatched her ticket from her lap.

"New York? Nice. Never been. I hope I can afford the ticket or I may have to stow away."

"Bullshit."

"Cross my heart and hope to die, Kami Bell. Your last name is Bell, right? Like Kim's?" Kami's throat went dry so she nodded in response.

"Did you grow up in Seattle?" Kami nodded again.

"Why not La Push with your mom, dad and Kim?"

"He's not my father!" Kami spat out and she watched in regret at the upset confusion marring Seth's face. "He was Kim's step father. Look, I don't want to go into my life story. Are you buying your ticket or not?" Kami watched the bus pull up in front of them with the rest of the crowd for the New York bound bus.

"Shoot. I was hoping you would change your mind and come back with me to La Push at this point."

"Your effort was C+ worthy. Tell Jared you tried."

"Give it a week."

"What a week?"

"La Push. We're a pretty funny bunch. If you hate it, I'll personally drive you back here."

"I already hate it."

"Why?"

"I have my reasons."

"What about Kim?"

"I don't hate Kim..."

"Doesn't she deserve a better goodbye from her sister?" Seth knew the right buttons to push to kick in the guilt.

"One week," Kami grumbled. Seth snatched her bags from her hands.

"Great. Let's head to my truck. I just finished some errands so we can head back now."

"Well, you can drop me off at my house to get the car. Why did you end up showing to this greyhound bus station?"

"Hhmmmm. Well I had a feeling something important was here."

"What?" His response made zero sense to Kami.

"It will make sense eventually. For now, can you trust me?" Kami turned to face Seth. His eyes seemed kind and honest. Something else was telling her he only had her best interest at heart. Thus, she decided to trust this Seth that knew Jared.

"For now." Seth's face split into a mile wide grin before he began to babble on about his trip to Seattle. Kami listened to Seth ramble on the way to his truck and for fifteen minutes into their drive before she fell asleep. She would wake up more than half way into her journey realizing she didn't tell Seth to drop her at Mimi's to get her truck. Finding herself stuck in La Push for a week until Seth drove her back to Seattle.

**OoOoOoO**

There were two things Kami became certain of before Seth pulled up to her dreaded destination in La Push. The first was that Seth was never really going to drop her off to her car and follow her back to La Push. The second was that Paul Lahote was a major asshole.

Upon crossing into La Push, Seth pulled over to pick up a shirtless and shoeless Paul walking aimlessly on the side of the road. She was at first concerned Seth was picking up a hitchhiker well over due for some personal hygiene. Then she soon found the risk of picking up a random stranger would have been preferable than encountering Paul Lahote.

The first time Paul had made Kami's shit list was when Paul assumed she was Kim and insulted her sister's clingyness to the "pack". Kami sort-of appreciated the murderous glare that Seth delivered to Paul in Kim's defense before introducing her as Kami. She would have appreciated it more if it was a verbal defense but she wasn't going to say anything.

Paul's name was bolded on the list only ten seconds later upon muttering "like we need a double dose of Kim".

His name was then underlined when he asked, subsequently five seconds later, what rock she crawled out from under and why she looked like shit.

Kami had been relieved when Seth finally told Paul to shut up. The weight of authority carried in his voice even sent shivers down Kami's back. After that, Paul backed off. Kami was irate but was allowing her fury to simmer. Her verbal lashing on Paul Lahote in her and her sister's defense would come at another time. If this was the type of Jared's friends Kim had to put up with, Kami was concerned for her sister. She actually became more understanding of why her sister distanced herself from her. She probably was dealing with these jerks and absorbing it all herself. Kami would support her sister in silence if she still wasn't talking to her. But she hoped that the physical presence for this next week would reconnect them before she left.

The rest of the ride was kept in an excruciating awkward silence since Seth's radio was busted. When Seth pulled up to Kami's new home, he too quickly beat her to the back of the truck to unload her bags for her. Kami admitted to herself that Seth was A-okay while she waited for him.

When she grabbed her bags from Seth, insisting she could carry them herself, she reminded Seth of his promise. "Remember, one week. Also, things aren't looking promising if I encounter more Paul's out here." Kami narrowed her eyes before offering Paul her middle finger.

Paul barked a laughter through the cracked passenger side window. "Alright. I like this twin, Seth. She has bite. Thought she was going to remain a little mute like her sister."

"Don't talk about Kim like that!" Kami snarled after dropping her bags. She was about to stalk over towards Paul to let the anger out. The simmering rage had just turned up to a boil, when Seth's hands gripped her shoulders.

"Woah there, Kami. Paul didn't mean that. We like Kim. She's nice. Just because she's a little more reserved doesn't make her not interesting. Paul is just an asshole who can't stand nice people." Paul rolled his ever before muttering "like I have a choice who I hang out with".

Kami blinked when she assessed Seth's calm face. He sounded sincere. She decided to agree that Seth liked Kim too. Yes her sister was shy and quiet, but she had to be open around Jared. She hoped his friends got to see that side of her too. Kami loved both sides of her sister equally.

"Thanks, Seth." Kami's lips cracked into a soft smile before she hugged Seth on a whim. Kami was overdue on the receiving end of kindness and Seth seemed to be overflowing with it. Seth stiffened and pushed her away only after a second of their physical contact. Kami blinked in confusion that he rejected her friendly hug.

The hair on her neck prickled and she had the sudden urge to turn around. Standing in the open doorway of her house was Jared. Behind him, possibly for cover, was her sister. Kami forgot her mild upsetness and rushed to the door to greet her sister. Every turmoil and neglect she faced disappeared when Kim was so near. Kami ignored Jared and wedged between his massive body and door frame to get to her. "You make a better door than window," Kami joked as she passed by him.

Kami embraced her sister as if the whole summer never happened. Her hug conveyed her loneliness with Kim and her longing to fix whatever happened. Seth has been right; she needed to come here before she left.

Only ten seconds into the hug and Kami realized, to her disappointment, that Kim was not hugging her back. She slowly backed away from her sister, dreading what was to come. Her heart contracted in her chest when she observed Kim's puffy face and blood shot eyes. She had been crying. Kami's body went rigid before. "What," Kami walked in front of Jared, "did you do?!" Kami's harsh tone sent even a chill down her own spine.

"Me?" Jared asked in shock as he shifted his eyes between her and Kim. Kami almost detected betrayal in them. What the hell was going on?

"It's not his fault." Kim's trembling voice dropped at the end of her sentence as Kami whipped around to face her sister. "It's yours!" Kim's acidic words poisoned Kami's heart. Kami was confused. What has she done to wrong her sister?

"I...I don't understand, Kim." Kami's bafflement was obvious to every observer, inside and outside the house. Kami soon realized Seth and Paul hadn't left and they appeared to have moved closer to the front door.

"Kim," Jared admonished in a disapproving tone that triggered Kim to cry.

"It should have been me!" Kim shouted before running out of the house. Jared released a heavy sigh, loaded with conflicted concern.

"I, uh, will go after Kim. I think she is going to stay at Emily's for a bit."

"Emily's?" Kami began to replay what just unfolded in her mind. She didn't understand what had happened. She also never heard of this Emily before from Kim.

"Yeah. A friend fiancé. Her and Emily have grown close over the summer." Kami inferred Jared meant that to be comforting to Kami, but it actually just pushed the knife in her gut inwards an inch more.

"Sure. I don't understand what is going on. We will get it sorted out though. Sister's fight." Kami knew her attempt at a reassuring smile was seen through like the farce it was by Jared. His eyes said it all. I see through you. But, he was kind enough to not call her out on it.

"Well, I'll see you at school tomorrow?" Kami nodded. She wanted to be the one to run after Kim and comfort her, but in that moment she understood it couldn't be her. The source of the pain was not going to fix it. Yet. When Kim calmed down, her and Kami were going to have to talk. She needed to know how to defend herself for whatever crazy reason her sister was unusually upset at her. It was scaring Kami. And her heart was not able to take much more. She needed Kim right now like Kim needed her after her Dad died. What brought them together in the first place.

Kami waved goodbye to Seth and Paul first. She didn't like the uneasy looks they were giving her. Her wave to Jared before she walked through the front door of the house was sent with a message of hope that he would find Kim and be what she needed until Kami could.

* * *

**Note 2: so if you couldn't infer, Kim stopped talking to Kami after she learned about the imprint from Jared and concluded he imprinted on Kami.**


	14. Chapter 13

_**Quick note:**_ This took FORVER to figure out because I remapped the rest of the story outline + dang writer's block.** I mean this is the umpteen****th**** version of this chapter! **The decent length hopefully makes up for the long wait…

_And now may I present, the long awaited Chapter 13!_

* * *

**A Twist of Fate**

_Chapter Thirteen_

**oOoOoOo**

"He'll live. I'm not gonna sugar coat this situation. Kami, he needs you. His recovery rate will improve if you're here."

Kami hesitated on her response as her fingers twitched, fumbling her hold on the phone pressed against her ear. Every nerve in her body was screaming that she had to go to him. And of course, she wanted to go to Jared. He was hurt. But what about Kim? Could she ditch her sister without being able to give a reason? This could snap the thread their relationship was hanging by ever since she had become aware of the imprint.

It seemed that fate was taking for granted what more she had to offer. Challenging her when she didn't need another fork in the road.

Was she supposed to choose? Was her hand being forced? It wasn't like it was life or death for Jared, or at least that's how she interpreted what Paul meant. But this decision could also lead to a permanent fracture in the relationship with her sister depending on her response. Not the doing of the imprint, but the secrets and the mystery of her connection to Jared's friends. If she left...how could she explain herself? How could she look her sister in the eye and lie over and over about anything pertaining to Jared's secret and what she was to him.

"Kami, are you coming?" Paul asked desperately over the phone. Kami willed back the tears that threatened to surface in her eyes as she resisted looking over her shoulder to gauge her sister's reaction to what she could overhear.

"Yes," Kami admitted reluctantly with her eyes clenched shut, wishing Kim wasn't a foot away overhearing her betrayal.

"Good," Paul responded. The breath of relief she heard from Paul offered Kami some small comfort that she was doing what was right. Often the right thing to do was not the easiest choice to make. "Collin is on his way."

"Collin?" Kim parroted back, confused.

"I wanted to give you the choice but had backup just in case you refused. He doesn't know our secret yet. But there is a good chance he will change in the future. He has the right genes for it. For now, he just understands he is supposed to pick you up and deliver you to Sam's. Go with him. He is known to speed like a demon on the road. Actually, according to the time and when I sent him off, he should be there soon."

Kami wanted to mention that Kim was still with her. But she didn't. She knew her sister could not come. Her thoughts once focused on her sister evaporated when she heard a sharp howl of agony over the phone. She recognized that voice. It was Jared. She _**had**_ to go. She would have to worry about Kim later. At least she was safe...wait, was she? Before Kami abandoned her, she had to confirm this.

"Is everything over?" Kami didn't elaborate because she knew Paul would understand her implication.

"Yes...I have to go. I'll see you when you get here. And when you do...please be nice and don't bring any love drama triangle bullshit into this. Otherwise, don't bother coming," Paul snapped before hanging up.

Kami bit her lip before turning around to look up to Kim. Kim's face paled slightly, and Kami wondered how much she could hear from the other side of the conversation. Hopefully, nothing at all.

**oOoOoOo**

Between the two of them, Kim always knew that Kami was the wild card sister. But the conversation she was overhearing from her sister on the phone sounded off. Kim could only conclude it must have had to do with Kami's earlier episode this morning. But how did it connect to Kami believing she was a bad sister?

It was difficult pretending like she wasn't absorbed whole heartedly in every muffled word coming out of the phone's speaker and every word Kami said in reply. None of it made sense though. She caught of a glimpse of the caller ID before Kami's flipped over her cell phone. Why on earth had Paul Lahote called Kami? What did he have to tell her? Was it bad news regarding Jake...?

"Kimberly?"

Kim turned and found herself staring at her top client from her part time babysitting business, Mrs. Bluesky. She appeared to be in a very flustered state with her short, dark hair sticking up on all ends. Not the usual well-kept look for the mom of three young children (her well-kept appearance was in thanks to the round-the-clock babysitters she recruited from the teen masses of La Push).

"Thank god it is you! Robert was called into work barely twenty minutes ago and I have been left to spend the rest of the day with the twins. _ALONE_. I had to step out of the bookstore for just a moment to breath and think in peace. Are you available to help? I'll pay you double. No, triple your usual fee!"

Kim hesitated to refuse after discussing the impromptu need of her top client. She was desperate to add the money to her college fund, but she was also not wanting to sacrifice this time she carved away from her busy schedule for her sister. In the end, she accepted the job opportunity and her conversation with Mrs. Bluesky ended seconds before Kami hung up her cell phone.

With her attention back on her sister, Kim found herself incredibly frustrated. She found it difficult to probe Kami for more details after the call ended. Kim figured if Kami had wanted to divulge the conversation to her, she would have. She was keeping it a secret. The only benefit of it was that Kami's mood had improved immensely in the span of five minutes on the phone from this morning. As if Kami got her second wind. Deciding to table her curiosity for the time being, Kim pretended to not be interested in Kami's peculiar phone call. If she really wanted to, she could do some investigation later. At the source of the trouble. Her sister's cell phone. But that was a line she couldn't uncross if she went down that path. Was she really that desperate to stoop so low and jeopardize her sister's trust? Maybe not yet...but traveling down her current path, she may one day venture down it without ever looking back.

Before Kim could bring up the unplanned interruption for the time they were supposed to spend together today, Kami excused herself to the restroom. Kim was going to have to wait.

**oOoOoOo**

Composed, Kami turned the handle to the single user restroom and opened the door. The tears began to slip out from her eyes before she closed the door behind her. In the privacy she needed, her body slunk to the floor against the door. And she finally allowed herself to cry.

Fear, sorrow and ugliness had been brought out in her in the most unexpected way. She had issues. Didn't all teenagers though? She hated herself for being so pathetic as to cry on the floor of some nasty bathroom floor in the back of the bookstore. But she was just so relieved. Jared was okay.

Jared. Was. Okay.

She cared about him. She couldn't keep pretending she didn't for Kim's sake. But how could she betray her sister in this way? She had to figure something out. Kameron Bell was strong and not weak unlike her current pathetic state which would convince any onlooker otherwise. It was time to get her shit together and pick herself off of the bathroom floor.

She couldn't summon the strength to do that just yet though. There was another reason why Kami was so sensitive about how she handled the current relationships in her life.

* * *

_Kami laid stomach down on her bed with her head cradled between her arms._

"_Mimi, why doesn't she want me?"_

"_...there are some things that will be better explained when you're older."_

"_So, you know why?" Kami lifted her head up. "Did I do something wrong? Why would she give me away? Does she not love me?"_

"_Do you need her when you have me?"_

"_Of course not! I...just want to make sure I don't make the same mistake. You're my family."_

_Kami sold her lie with a smile. Behind the curled up innocent lips of ten-year-old Kami, she tucked away her curiosity. Instead, a bitter emotion began to chip away at her once innocent heart. Because even at ten years of age, she was old enough to understand when she wasn't wanted. It was a small feeling that was grow and cultivate over the years as Kami would strengthen her relationship with the daughter that her mother kept. Her twin._

_And yet...Kami never blamed Kim. Sure, jealousy would stir within her every now and then. But the bitterness was reserved for her mother. It solidified its permanent residency in her heart at the age of fourteen when she discovered the reason why she was separated from her mother and Kim. _

_A secret that Mimi and her mother still thought only they two knew. _

_She almost once believed that-_

* * *

"Kami?"

Kami's back straightened against the door. She picked herself off the disgusting floor and rushed to the mirror hanging above the sink.

"Almost done!" Kami ignored responding to her sister's unspoken question if she was doing okay. Her blotchy face taunted her in the reflection of the smudged mirror. She smoothed some stray pieces of hair back into her ponytail. Her fingers wrapped around the ponytail to tighten the band holding her unruly her back. Her appearance needed to be in order, as if her mental breakdown had never taken place.

However, Kami was more shaken than she wanted to reveal. She attempted to cover her fear with a strangled laugh as she exited the bathroom. When she reviewed Kim's face, mouth askew and eyes clouded in confusion, she knew her sister didn't buy it either.

"I am not sure if you overheard from earlier. But I ran into a client while you were on the phone. She wants me to help watch the kids while they shop around the area. I know today is supposed to be just us, but she offered me triple my pay and you know the money could-"

"No need to justify to me, sis," Kami cut off her sister while a sense of relief rippled through her heart. She was given an out to see Jared. "Go make that cheddar!"

"_Cheddar?_" Kim asked as she led Kami to the bookstore's exit.

"Mula. Dinero. Moneeeey. College ain't cheap. I think-"

Disruptions were just occurring left and right today. Mid-sentence as Kami passed through the glass door of the bookstore, she heard her name being called.

"Kami?"

Kami directed her attention to a young Quileute teen, barely looking to pass as a freshman in high school, walking up the steps to approach her and her sister.

"Um, that's me. Collin?"

The boy's face lit up with a wide, confident smile and Kami dared to think he looked rather cute for a freshman. A stupid, vapid thought to have in such a complex moment in Kami's life. What she should have been thinking was how did he get here so fast?

"Yes ma'am!" Instantly, Kami withdrew her internal compliment of Collin. The cheeky brat had the audacity to call her ma'am even though she was still a teen herself. However, she wasn't blinded by annoyance to ignore the excuse to leave handed over to her on a silver platter.

"Can I have a ride back to La Push? My sister needs to babysit some rugrats and I do not feel inclined to partake." For once she was given a break and not required to think of a well thought out lie that seemed plausible for why she needed to dip. If Collin wanted to redeem himself in Kami's eyes in this moment, he wouldn't question her and just roll with how things were playing out.

"You want to go?" Kim asked, turning her head between Collin and Kami, perhaps attempting to make sense of how a planned day trip was derailed by a phone call, Mrs. Bluesky, and the surprise guest appearance of Collin. "I mean I get it, but you know him, Collin?"

Kami nodded her head while giving her sister her full attention because she couldn't handle another god damn lie slipping from her lips to her sister today. Kami tried to ignore giving into the pained stare in her sister's eyes.

A sense of calm washed over Kami as she felt a comforting presence at her back. She tilted her head back and found Collin. Kami's shoulders relaxed as Collin's hands wrapped around it. "I'm a friend. We met around town."

"Okay, sure. I should be home later this evening. Sorry that things didn't go as planned, Kami. I will make it up to you later, okay?"

"Me too." Kami lunged forward and wrapped her sister in a tight hug. Fate wasn't so cruel it seemed. Things were okay between them after another moment when their sisterly relationship was tested by the imprint.

**oOoOoOo**

The ride back to La Push in Collin's truck was silent at first. Kami was reveling in the good news that she survived a sticky situation. However, Collin wasn't as content with the silence as he was the first to speak up since they left Kim in front of the bookstore.

"So...you are a friend of Sam and Emily's?"

Kami's lip twitched, suppressing her need to be snippy. She wasn't ready yet for small talk even though Collin was just trying to be nice. However, in the end she couldn't help but comment back, "Aren't you too young to drive?"

"I'm fifteen!" Collin squeaked in a voice that betrayed his transition still through puberty. He delivered her a quick glare before huffing, "And I have received my license early for family reasons."

Kami's heart softened when she realized she shouldn't pick on the kid. Collin was only helping. She released a heavy sigh. She had to do better.

"How'd you get roped into being my taxi driver?"

"Seth promised he would help me score the girl I have a crush on!" Collin exclaimed with a little too much enthusiasm as he raced past another car he was passing on the highway.

"So, you don't know what's going on?" She knew he didn't. Paul had said so…but still she felt compelled to ask him this.

"No_**p**_e." He popped the 'P' and Kami couldn't help but find the little squirt endearing. To her surprise, the conversation was furthering her good mood, so she decided to ask Collin more questions.

"What's your crush like?"

"Well she's..."

**oOoOoOo**

After Kami asked enough questions to satisfy her curiosity, a comfortable silence passed between the two in Collin's truck.

"I have heard about you. The 'surprise twin'. I have seen your sister around town and school but never really noticed her. She kind of blends into the background. However, you're different. I mean you look the same. _**Duh**_. But you just have this...I don't know, sparkle about you."

Kami chuckled after snorting. "Sparkle? Are you sure you used the right word?"

"I mean it! There is just something...maybe special about you? That's why you're dating Jared, right? He's a cool guy."

"I am not dating Jared!" Kami insisted while she dug her fingernails into her palms.

"_Interesting_." Collin mused before tapping the steering wheel with his fingers. "Then why are they calling you for him?"

Kami released her fingers from her palms and began to fiddle with the seatbelt wrapped around her waist. "I thought you were in the dark about what's going on," she asked cautiously.

Collin raised his shoulders in a carefree shrug before a knowing smirk sprawled on his face. "I am more observant then I let on. It works in my favor."

Kami shook her head in disbelief while chuckling. In a flash, her mind came back to reason as she recalled why she was sitting in this truck, chatting with Collin. Jared was hurt. "I can't tell you anything," she whispered quietly. Her fingers stilled on the seat belt.

"Not asking you to. However, I have been enjoying your company. Scratch what I said earlier in this conversation."

"Uh, about what?"

"My crush. She doesn't hold a candle to you. So please take care of me."

"Maybe if you had a couple more years under your belt, kid," Kami laughed. Too easily.

"Unnecessary. I am more mature then you think. You will be able to see this in time."

"Okaaaaaay."

"Sometimes, I think when you know, you know." This unrequited crush reminded her of Kim and her heart panged with a twinge of guilt.

"Darn. Looks like we're almost here. Can I get your number?"

"I think not. But thank you for the ride."

"It's cool. I think fate is on my side. We will be seeing each other again. You'll soon learn that you have landed yourself a worthy pursuer."

**oOoOoOo**

Kami swirled the whisky and ice in her hands while not releasing her stare on Jared. Sweat glistened off his red face as he tossed and turned in agony. Repairing bones evidently was a painful process.

"A second glass already?" Paul asked, obviously impressed. He reviewed her slouched posture with a cool, objective interest.

"Mmmmhmmm. Alcohol can be a great temporary solution when needed."

"Agreed," Paul replied while clinking his beer bottle to the rim of Kami's glass of whisky.

"You look pretty unscathed there Paul for battling some rabid newborn army."

"I am the best fighter." A cocky smirk hitched on Paul's lips before he took a swig of his beer.

"Really?" Kami questioned with a skeptic raise of her eyebrows.

"Obviously. Look at the physical evidence." Kami's gaze followed Paul's gestured hand down his body. "These wimps will be alright."

Kami just nodded along, ignoring the need to call out that Paul would have a different outlook if anyone had died.

"Why are you being so friendly to me? You know that Jared warned me that you could be an ass. I have been ready to spar when we ever had some alone time."

"Ha! Of course he did, that pussy. Imprinting is some stupid bullshit."

"Agreed."

"That's why I can tolerate you. If you had gobbled this up like Kim would have, I probably would have found you to be an annoying bitch who had to rely on fate to land my boy."

"Why do you say like my sister would have?"

"No reason," Paul responded a little too hastily for Kami's liking. "Just since you're twins, it's hard not to compare and wonder _what if_ it was her instead of you. Think about it. Unlike you she would have been like I accept, I love you, you're mine forever. Some batshit crazy stuff. You however were like no way. I respect that. Jared is close minded and assumes the worst from me because he is protective of you."

"No surprise there," Kami giggled between her sips of the whisky.

"Hey shit head, you bad mouthing me now of all times?" Jared groaned while turning over to face Kami and Paul.

"And what are you going to do about it? I'll leave you two to talk. Emily demanded me to clean around the kitchen before she gets back from the Blacks. If I don't, I'm afraid she will never feed me again." Paul's body shivered in an exaggerated fashion before he winked at Kami and departed from the room.

"You're here." A vague smile curved on Jared lips as his eyes locked with Kami's.

"As requested." Jared's once glazed over eyes switched to a clear, focused stare after he blinked. Even in his current state he was still breathtakingly handsome.

"I did not. I didn't want to worry you. As you can see, I will be fine in another day or two."

Kami snickered when Paul's true intentions were brought to light. He executed his false bravado with a perfect performance. She had no suspicions that he was the real worry wart.

"Well I'm here," Kami announced with a boisterous laugh. Kami eyed the remaining whisky in her glass and made the swift decision to summon her courage by gulping down the rest of the glass. She closed her eyes before sitting in the bed next to him.

"I was worried. Really worried, Jared. I..." Kami hesitated to share her honest feelings but something inside her insisted she must march on. So, she did. "-really care about you." Kami scooted forward and leaned towards Jared. His eyes blazed black with excitement. But instead of offering Jared her lips to press against his own, her fingertips grazed the bristles of ebony hair sweeping over his eyes. She denied them both anything more. "I have also been developing some unwanted feelings for you. But I think they are just driven by the imprint. I want to be friends. _**Real friends**_ that I don't have to treat you like a dirty secret. However, that means getting Kim on board with this and moving on from you. I can work on that end of things. Your part will be to not cross any lines with me other than friendship." Being friends out the open was a form of freedom in their unique imprint relationship but it was still a cage. A cage Kami built with the finest steel and array of locks, determined that her sister would always come first.

Kami bottled her despair when the clear excitement in Jared's eyes shifted to a murky acceptance. She understood that Jared would not intrude on this fine-drawn line. If he had desired to, he could have revealed the line was drawn in sand and not wet cement as she laid on the bed next to him and curled her body into his. But they both knew he wouldn't do that. Because this one time, she believed he understood why she would never give into more.

"No kissing. Holding hands. Hugs are acceptable as long as they don't linger more than three seconds," Kami mumbled as she snuggled her head into the base of his neck, doing her best to memorize his smell. This would likely be her last time to self-indulge before being friends out in the open had a cost she had to pay.

Jared's soft chuckle rumbled in the bedroom and tears welled up in her eyes at how comforting the sound was to her. "That's an oddly specific timeframe," he remarked in a low voice, his warm breath fanning her ear.

"I just made it up. Can we do this?" Kim jerked herself away from Jared, ignoring the pull to return to his body. "Earnestly. I can't lose Kim. I will put her in front of you. But I want to be friends. And if you can accept these terms, then let's be real friends. Can you do that?"

"Of course. I want you to be happy. If this is the way to do it, let's do it. I am just happy I can talk to you in public now and spend more time with you."

"Us," Kami corrected. Because she saw the truth in his eyes. He was lying to her about being okay with it. But she knew he would do it for her. As much as it made her a guilt-ridden bitch, she was happy that they could both pretend that the conditions she spelled out were fine for them both.

"Us," Jared confirmed as he reached for Kami's nearest hand and pulled her back to him. She reciprocated by readjusting her body into a position to remain close but not to press further on his injured ribs.

"Can I ask you something?"

Kami regretted looking upon Jared's pitiful face. The jutted-out bottom lip and the glistening brown eyes were her undoing to give in.

"If you must," Kami relented with an over the top sigh before snuggling more into his shoulder.

"Why didn't you grow up in La Push?"

Squinting, Kami's brow lowered as she assessed Jared's demeanor to ask such a loaded question they both skillfully avoided for so long. She fixed her stare on his face, no longer feeling compassion for him, while she began to talk in a low, firm voice. "I am not discussing that with you."

As a precaution, Kami didn't like talking about it out loud. It was her way of hiding from the painful truth. One she ignored over the last few years for her own sanity. It depended on her silence and commitment to not stir up memories of the past.

"I deserve to know," Jared huffed while crossing his arms over his bandaged chest.

"Oh really? Do tell me, what gives you that right? The imprint? Get over yourself, Jared," Kami retorted spitefully.

"He just wants to know what makes you such an uppity bitch that resists the _imprint_, Kameron."

Kami jumped out of the bed as fury snaked up her spine. The insult seemed liked a double edge sword for some reason as she locked eyes with Leah as she casually strolled through the bedroom's doorway. Aside from the anger, she was confused. Had she misinterpreted her silent conversation with Jared earlier? Did she misread him? Wasn't it clear as day the reason was her sister?

"Funny. I didn't realize how stupid you guys were. You say your pack is family. Kim is my family. Do you betray your pack so easily? I resist because of my sister, not because of why we were brought up separately." Kami was momentarily baffled as a smile reeking of duplicity adorned Leah's face. Then she recalled her conversation with Emily not too long ago.

"But that's important to know!" Jared interjected before Leah could respond. Obviously Jared and Leah were on different pages of the point they were trying to get across. "I need to understand where you're coming from with your actions!"

"Jared, _**back off**_. My sister doesn't even know the full truth of everything. My past doesn't contribute to what goes on between us."

"Bullshit. How could it not? Just talk about it," Jared demanded in a petulant tone that Kami was finding rather irritating.

"What inspired this little heart to heart?" Kami asked, sarcasm on full blast.

"I-" Jared stopped and Leah left the room with such an abruptness that the door was still wobbling with her unexpected quick departure.

"Edward? Why are you here?" Kami overheard Leah ask in an accusing tone. The name sounded familiar to her. But why?

"Carlisle wanted me to drop off this medicine for Jared. He just finished treating Jacob. _Ah_. His imprint is here."

"Jared?" Kami asked, putting aside their current squabble, when his hands reached for her and pulled her to his chest protectively.

"He should stop probing or she might snap."

"What is he talking about? Who her? Did he hear our conversation?" Kami whispered despite being pretty positive the vampire could hear them.

"You know," Leah replied smugly.

"Of course. It's not my place to say. But it's between her and her mother. No one else will be able to fix it."

Kami was triggered when she heard a reference to herself and her mother by Edward's smooth voice. No, it wasn't smooth, it was actually irritating. It was on par with dragging nails across a chalk board. That damn snake was talking about something he had no place to give commentary on.

"What the fuck is he going on about, Jared?" Kami hissed.

"He can read minds, Kami. If he heard our conversation, he may have been listening to what you were thinking when I asked about why you didn't grow up here."

Kami pushed off of Jared (rudely uncaring about his injured body in the heat of the moment) and ran out of the room. She confronted the pale, handsome man with a menacing look. "You motherfucker. You have no right to know what's going on in my head."

"It's not a choice," Edward responded coolly.

"Tell anyone about what you think you know, and I will look up every method known to man to hunt you down," Kami threatened despite not believing an ounce of truth in any part of her threat.

Leah's glance flickered indifferently towards Kami before she trained her stare back on the vampire. In this moment, Kami noticed something was off as she too stared at Edward. And where he stood. Inside the house. Not outside.

"I have had to dispel these tropes far too often in this last year then I have had to in my entire life thus far. We don't have to be invited inside to enter someone's house, Kami. I can come and go as I please." Kami frowned, displeased with the obtrusive vampire's ability to read her thoughts.

"And you're getting a little too worked up. Most people have some iteration of a tragic past. You could overcome yours if you worked on it and talked about it."

"What are you, my therapist?"

"I think I make a better one then Jacob to say the least."

Kami couldn't help but snort at the snide remake from this vampire about GQ. She let intrigue override her contempt as she asked, "Did he think about our last conversation when he was with you?"

"Something like that," Edward remarked nonchalantly.

"Why did you say it's just between my mother and I?" Kami asked, curious for some odd reason for an outsider's insight on information she had never divulged to anyone.

"Honestly?"

"Yes. No. _**Wait!**_ Can I borrow you?"

"Pardon me?"

"To know the truth."

"In other words, you want me to spy on what she is thinking for you."

"Yes."

"I think she would be honest with you after all this time."

"Oh, I am sure if that too. This is in regards to my sister. I needed to know what she knows about my double life here. Or if she is suspicious."

"No."

"Why not?"

"Why would I?"

"As compensation for listening to my private thoughts. It's the least you could do. Also...you're dating Bella, right?"

"You know the answer to that."

"I'll help Jacob get over her. Help him steer him to a girl who is single. Wouldn't it be nice to have someone in your corner?"

"Why would you do that?"

"I have been telling him since he first told me that she isn't worth the effort since she is taken. I still think this even with the added sprinkle of wolves and vampires."

"I am capable of handling the mongrel without your help."

"I know. But you like me. Not in that way. But the, she's got spunk kid kinda way."

"I wouldn't be able to do it here. I am only on this land as an exception at the moment."

"No worries. We can come to Forks and-"

"You will not! Seriously Kami, have some common sense in you," Jared snapped as he hobbled into the front of the living room to stand in front of Kami, blocking her from Edward's view (but not her thoughts). Annoyed by Jared's inept ability to read the room, Kami stepped to his side. Equal footing if he had to remain with her.

"I'll be leaving. Paul is on his way back and any opportunity to avoid reading his wayward thoughts is always welcomed." Edward winked at Kami before removing himself from a house of disgruntled wolves.

"What the hell were you thinking?! I mean-" Kami tuned out the rest of Jared's lecture while humming to herself in her mind. The distraction worked. Edward played his part perfectly. The subject she wanted to avoid talking about had been long forgotten by Jared and Edward's debt for reading her mind had been paid. Some part of her did take to heart his advice. She stored it away in the archives of her mind that she liked to leave untouched and watch the dust settle on the accrued buried memories.

The brighter note of this day was she learned to value what Jared meant to her. As a friend. And it was time she allowed that friendship to take place in a public setting. Now the trick was incorporating Kim without looking suspicious. No more affectionate small touches. Strictly friends so Kim could be involved. She could do this. It was what was best for herself and her sister after all.

Any troublesome ideas going forward that surpassed the vicinity of friendship were just not to be had. They were about as useful as a glass hammer.

After today's events, Kami knew later that evening she would be calling on Seth to go for a run if he could spare the time. She needed to clear her mind and reset.

**oOoOoOo**

"_It was always you. I am sorry I don't notice you before. Please forgive me, Kim."_

Jared haunted all of her what ifs. Her dreams. Everything.

But it wasn't just him. Her sister was a part of them too. She dreamed of Kami.

Feelings don't expire. Not the overpowering ones she had for Jared. They consumed her. Haunted her. Drove her to madness. But they still couldn't compete with her longing to have a better relationship with Kami. Their current bond was slapped together with band aids and a pretense that everything was okay. She loved her sister. She just wanted a normal sister relationship with Kami with no deep-rooted baggage. She just wanted a boyfriend (who of course had to be Jared). She just wanted to be free of her insecurities.

Kim wrestled with these thoughts deep in the middle of the night as she waited for her sister to return from one of her late-night runs with Seth Clearwater. She could never seem to sleep well the times when she caught Kami slipping out late in the night to run the poorly lit streets around their neighbor. At least she was with Seth. But why Seth and not Jake? Something was amiss and she didn't know what she wasn't seeing. But most importantly, she just needed Kami to arrive back home safely before she submitted to the dreams where Jared was hers and Kami was free of her emotional scars.

**oOoOoOo**

* * *

_**Author's Note:**__ This chapter took on so many versions and different directions of what I would do. Can I say I am happy about this update? __No, not really.__ There is a lot of (perhaps jerky?) dialogue and I probably could have added more descriptions in. But I am so sick of writing/re-writing/editing on this chapter that I just had to post it. Hopefully you are happy that it is at least something and we are getting somewhere with this story. If I really messed up on plot/chapter continuity, feel free to review and tell me or message me. I hope there are no gaps, but like I said, I am sick of working on this so I am just posting it after one edit read through. I know what is going on next chapter, this one was just a BEAST to muddle through._

_I hope everyone is staying safe & healthy out there!_

_Guest reply to previous update: I believe in the alternate Ch 3 they would have been best friends as well :D _


	15. Chapter 14

**Sorry to confuse readers. i deleted and reposted, but the chapter still won't show up. this was a fanfic website error. if u r reading this now, it has been resolved. last time to do this so people are aware they can read this story now. **_hooray!_

* * *

**A Twist of Fate**

_Chapter Fourteen_

**oOoOoOo**

It had been an unforgettable summer. When Jared wasn't fulfilling his pack duties, he spent his time with Kami and Kim. Time to time, Jake, Paul, Embry, Quil or Seth would pop in to watch the shit show. They found Jared's struggles hilarious more often than being willing to offer sympathy for the imprinted wolf.

Jared remained true to his promise to Kami. He didn't cross any lines. He was fair in his attention spent towards Kami and Kim. He began to learn more about the sisters and enjoyed his growing wealth of knowledge on his imprint. He was dismayed he never seemed to learn more about their past though. That topic was still taboo.

Sometimes Collin would randomly show up and follow Kami like a lost puppy. It was harmless but Jared found it irritating. Kim still stared at himself with lovesick eyes. Jared did his best to let it slide, to not be bothered by it. It was a twisted "friendship" triangle that would eventually implode. But he would play by Kami's rules until she learned this lesson herself. It would mean little coming from him.

Until then, he acted according to Kami's will.

**oOoOoOo**

Kami worked overtime to water, fertilize, and care for the seed of doubt she planted in Kim regarding her feelings towards Jared. She needed the friendship flower to sprout and flourish. She couldn't even begin to worry about obtaining a job for the summer when her full-time job was hiding her depth of involvement with the pack from Kim and encouraging her sister to accept only friendship from Jared. It helped when he himself had talked with Kim and straight forwardly informed her he just wanted to be friends. However, Kim's affections could not be turned off so easily with a rejection.

Kami worked her magic to plot "by chance" meet ups between the three to help construct the friendship mindset within her sister. She prepared Jared with what to say and do. She warned him to ignore the imprint pull to be closer to herself. He had to give them equal attention. She also demanded he reveal his flaws to her sister to help dissuade the idea he was some perfect being she would love forever.

Yes, Kami spent her summer tirelessly orchestrating casual hangouts, and also meeting with Jared in secret for well needed imprint alone time. She was exhausted by it all. But it was the only way for her to fulfil the imprint calling while not losing her sister. She was so close. She just needed more time to fully sell Kim on letting go of Jared romantically. The summer was coming to an end soon though and she was going to return to Seattle with Mimi. Something she had yet to bring up with Jared. She assumed he knew but she couldn't say for sure. It was another dreaded task for her to work on.

A task she wanted to put off until the last minute possible. To forget this burden, she asked Seth to join her on another late-night run. To her surprise, he never refused. She was sure it was bound to happen at some point. But she still hoped that day would never come. While she waited for him to show up, she found herself repeatedly combing through her recent text history with Jared. She relented that knew she needed to delete the evidence sooner rather than later, however, erasing their text banter always seemed like a waste. They were just friends. Why couldn't she keep the conversation history on her phone? Well, because she knew he never interacted with Kim outside their 'group' hangouts in the same way, and it would look suspicious to her sister because _**IT WAS SUSPICIOUS**_. She was permitting herself one last look before she had to delete it.

**Jared:** i will pick you both up around 6:30. Sleep well

**Kami: **sigh

**Jared:** did you just type out a "sigh" for ur reply?

**Kami: **double sigh

**Jared:** do explain.

**Kami: **u kno i'm not a morning person

**Jared:** u get the most sleep of anyone I kno

**Kami: **Nevertheless, i still oppose getting up early in the morning. But… i guess the bright side is i'll c u? :P

**Jared:** Same :) get some sleep pretty girl. Good night.

In real life this time, Kami sighed before confirming the 'delete' button on her text history with Jared. It was a daily ritual that had become more difficult every time. Her unhappiness was short lived as Seth Clearwater soon popped in her bedroom window with a bright yet tired smile on his boyish face. With his presence, she no longer let the memory of her daily ritual string her along. She rather enjoyed focusing on Seth and her run to distract her senses.

**oOoOoOo**

Something was off. Yes, Kim went along with her sister's plans to start as real friends at first with Jared. On the surface, Jared treated herself and Kami the same when all three of them were together. The interactions between Jared and Kami were different. Subtle. Softer. His eyes seemed to sparkle a little more when gazing upon her sister. His laughter was a little more heartfelt when Kami made a joke. His body adjusted to Kami's presence. It would angle towards her, almost with a restrained edge to it. Ever so slight, so cautious to not be perceived as anything more. It was made to look innocent to the untrained eye. But Kim's eyes were trained to absorb, memorize and analyze Jared's every action in full detail. So, she noted these small markers.

Every time.

Jared's cheeks widened into a genuine smile when he gazed upon her sister. When Jared gazed upon herself, his cheeks strained to mimic the same act. It didn't hold a candle to the real deal. It left her feeling cold.

Everything was slowly adding up to a conclusion she didn't want to draw. Kim hated herself for acknowledging her gut instinct that she needed to check Kami's phone. It would be the end of the summer soon. Kami was about to return back to Seattle and Kim was craving for the truth.

However, it didn't take Kim going to extreme measures to learn that truth the night she decided to venture down the path there was no coming back from. She discovered a betrayal that went against everything her sister stood for as she attempted to sneak into Kami's room when she was sleeping. However, her sister was not asleep at 3AM. She came to learn this when she heard Jared Cameron's voice (that she could recognize anywhere) loud and distinct in a conversation with her sister. Kim's heart erratically throbbed in her chest as she pushed her ear to the door.

"You knew I was going back," Kami hissed.

"No, I did not. I assumed everything was different now and you were staying her for school." Jared's voice was rough, almost disgruntled. Something rare for Kim to overhear when he was addressing her sister.

"I am going back to Seattle whether you like it or not, Jared."

"What about us, Kami?"

Kim cut off listening after that. Her mind began to grow fuzzy as she stumbled back to her room trying to comprehend that her sister was secretly involved with Jared.

**oOoOoOo**

The gray sky took on a cheerless overture. The thunder rumbled and the rain poured down from the inky clouds. Kami believed its mood almost seemed to reflect not only her own and Jared's, but perhaps Kim's as well.

Kami knew why she was upset. It was nearly 7 AM and she wanted to be back in bed. After coming home from a late-night run with Seth, she endured an unexpected maddening discussion with Jared about her leaving La Push soon. She was positive that was what inspired Jared's _cheerful mood_ this morning. However, she was baffled as to why Kim was upset. She was the one who initiated the routine of getting early morning coffee on Saturday mornings between the three of them over the last few weeks.

Kami didn't bother running to the coffee shop to minimize looking like a drowned rat when she exited Jared's truck. Instead, she slowly sloshed through the rain puddles on the pavement while ignoring Jared. It was easier to do this morning since Kim found inspiration to carry a conversation with Jared without Kami's help. It was fantastic timing.

Jared arrived at the shop's door first and held open the door for the three of them. He patiently waited the extra fifteen seconds while Kami dragged her butt into the coffee shop entrance. His grip on the door wobbled when a clattering noise sounded from within the shop. Kami observed Jared's expression scrunch into a deep furrow. Deeper than before in the truck at least. Something was not quite right.

"Yes, yes," Jared remarked sharply as he walked behind her through the door. Kami jerked her head around looking for the person Jared was talking to. Not a single soul popped in her line of site though aside from Kim, who hadn't said anything. The coffee shop was empty. Not even a single employee behind the counter.

"Hello _**dear**_ customers," Seth greeted to them upon bursting through a door behind the glass display case that read EMPLOYEES ONLY. The wry smile adorning his boyish face was a not a good sign to Kameron Bell. She knew Seth well enough at this point to understand when he was not in a good mood. And despite his somewhat composed appearance, he was clearly pissed off. Also extremely tired. Because not even a person with poor vision could miss the dark bags sagging under his eyes.

Kami could see the small gulp in Jared's throat at the presence of his pack mate. Kami couldn't help but raise her eyebrows skeptically as she attempted to connect what had occurred that brought out this side of Seth that seemed to put Jared on edge.

"Didn't realize you were back to working morning shifts here, Seth." Jared flashed a tight smile while his eyes screamed "_don't you dare_".

"Well...that's an interesting story. Something along the lines of being late, extra shifts, _blah blah blah_, but you know, who cares. You're _**MY **_customers. I shouldn't bore you with my troubles. No. I am sure I can share them with you in my _**OFF **_the clock time." Seth's brusque reply said enough for Kami. Something happened between them that Kami had to sleuth to find out. Something that sparked Jared to pop in for an uninvited visited to her room hours ago and to inspire this moody side of Seth.

"Kim and Kami, I think you should-" Seth began.

"Seth, you like my sister, right?" Kim interrupted.

Eyes bulged and mouth agape, Kami had the most "_**WTF**_" expression on her face as she turned to face her sister. "Excuse me? What?"

"You climb through your bedroom window to meet up with him late at night," Kim mentioned all too casually for Kami's liking. Kami had no clue that Kim knew of her late-night activities. Also, that she jumped to the conclusion that she was off hooking up with _BABY_ Clearwater. The youngest member of the pack.

"She's not," Jared answered gruffly before Kami could respond with a clear head.

"We just go for-" Seth began to explain before Kim interjected. Too perfectly. As if she knew what he was going to say next.

"I don't need the details, Seth." She waved him off with an airy hand gesture. "I just want _my sister_ to not hide this from me. It's okay that you're younger. So, clear up the weird atmosphere in here and just act like you want." Kim's over-the-top joyous laughter was the only pleasant sound reverberating off the walls surrounding them all. It overshadowed Jared's low growl and Seth's dumbstruck "_uhhhhhhh_".

"Kim, seriously, we are just running buddies. He's like a brother to me," Kami insisted while grabbing her sister's shoulders. She turned Kim to face her directly.

"If not him, then who?"

"_Huh?_" Now Kami was the dumbstruck one. Yes, it was early in the morning and she was running off little sleep. But her sister's question, which seemed heavily loaded despite its simple wording, went over her head.

"Who is it you like? _**I am not oblivious.**_ It's not Jake. And if it's not Seth, I can only draw one conclusion. But that would be preposterous since we are all friends. _Or so you claim_."

Kami's chapped lips involuntarily formed an 'O' as everything fell into place. Kami wasn't obtuse. She understood the underlying lethalness to Kim's words. _Her sister knew_. And she was calling her out from a place of hurt. If this is how it was going to go down, Kami wasn't going to go into the battle halfhearted.

"Outside now, just me and you," Kami declared before dragging Kim by the hand back outside into the rain. She released Kim's hand before walking around the glass table in the outdoor patio area. The space was necessary. This… was going to get ugly. The lies, to a certain degree, were about to be exposed between them. Kami knew she would never be ready for this hard truth. The time had come to own up to what she could. Her feelings had to be made known if she had any shot of surviving the battle with words that was about to come.

**oOoOoOo **

A harsh, broken laugh escaped from Kim's lips. She was embracing the cool rain droplets stamping her skin while fighting tooth and nail to feign her composure so coherent words were possible. Sure, she was devastated that Jared wanted Kami instead. Embarrassed she was ignorant of the obvious truth. The level of betrayal triumphed them both though. It inspired a hurt and outrage Kim had not known it was possible to feel. She hadn't expected to bring up this betrayal in the way that she had. She tried to placate herself and wait until after this pre-planned coffee run occurred. But her blood curdled every time she caught Jared's eyes pass over her sister's face in the car ride over. She was incorrect about her ability to bring up this fight later. It had to happen now. Because her emptions could no longer be contained. This was her sister. Her best-friend. She never would have believed Kami could have done such a wretched thing without overhearing it for herself.

Ready to begin, Kim flinched as she watched Jared exit the coffee shop and walk towards them. She ignored her initial hesitation because Jared needed to watch this. As much as he was a culprit, he was also a victim.

"I _always_ knew you were a two-faced bitch," Kim remarked in an icy tone.

Kami raised her perfectly plucked eyebrows in challenge. Everything about her sister was perfect _**and**_ better. Even as Kami's mascara trailed down her scarlet, wide cheeks thanks to the rain cascading down her face.

"_**Really?**_ You always knew? Since we were ten?" Kami's cold and distant words began to unhinge something within Kim.

Kim turned her head towards Jared, gauging his reaction. Her and Kami were barely into it, but she had to make sure he was absorbing every word and action of Kami's. This moment would serve as an opportunity for him to see through her sister as well. To witness the perfect facade of the better twin crumble right before his very eyes. But something like hurt flashed across his face. Not for her though, of course. It had to be for Kami.

That confirmation was all she needed. Whatever little self-control she had on preventing her feelings from completely taking over dissolved. The pain. Jealousy. Bitterness. Resentment. Hurt. All of it consumed her and waged a battle within of which feeling would show its true color first.

"Yes, since I was ten. I denied it. But there was a reason you weren't with us. Why she gave you up. I wish I never found out about you. Actually, I just wish I was an only child," Kim let out in a grief-choked wail. Her reasoning made no sense. She knew this. She loathed it. But she believed with every conviction she meant her last two sentences with her whole heart.

**oOoOoOo **

The rain was ruthlessly beating down. Heavy clinks reverberated off the glass tabletop separating Kami and Kim. If Kami could be a conduit for heat, her anger would have fueled her body to produce steam a mile high into the stratosphere. She was exhausted. Back and forth she was tugged to be on Kim's side but not to ignore her calling towards Jared. She would never be in this tangled up mess if Kim could just face reality for once when it mattered the most about Jared Cameron.

And the shit that just came out of her sister's mouth took the cake.

"Well that is some bullshit reason! And I don't know what you're cooking up in your head there, Kimberly, but Jared and I are just friends. Perhaps closer than what I have let on, but it was only not to hurt you." Kami wrinkled her nose in disgust. She had done her best to balance everything. Jared. Secrets. Kim. Everything was for everyone else. She never did anything for herself anymore. Never. So, in a weak moment of contempt, Kami shifted all the blame to her sister and was ready to release it all, unfiltered. No more coddling. Just raw, unabridged truth.

Nostrils flared, skin flushed, Kami let it all out for once. "I can't break your fall anymore, _Kimmy_. You live in this grand delusion of who you think Jared is or want him to be. He is not your knight in shining armor. His love wouldn't save or change you. You have to be happy with yourself before you can be happy with someone else."

Kami ripped off the silver chain necklace branding her neck in betrayal. It was the necklace Kim gifted her for their 16th birthday. "Want someone to blame for 'taking' him away even though you never even had him? Blame me. I can't go on like this anymore though. I try _and_ I try, _and_ I try to help you. To make you see reason. You put all your faith and stock in this figment of your imagination you have built Jared up to be."

Kami tossed the necklace across the table towards Kim. It skidded through the water as both sisters watched. "I am real though. _**Me! **_I have been your support system. I have stood by and watched you stalk him from a distance. This is more than I can take. You will never see me the same way I see you. You have reserved that only for Jared. I can't compete with him for your heart even though both loves are different. I can't ease your pain anymore for you. I have suffered enough lately for the both of us. _So_, you win. You want to be in love with Jared? By all means, keep at it. I was here the whole time. Waiting for you to stop looking through me and see me. Even for being twins, I know when to understand I am not enough for you. Being happy in your mind equates to being with him. _**And it shouldn't!**_ You got mom. You had a stepfather. You even have me. That is the love you should want. A love that is returned!"

Kami ignored what she witnessed. Nothing behind her sister's eyes but emptiness and ache.

"I am walking away from you before I say something I regret," Kami squalled before turning on her heel away from her sister. She didn't get far before a hand ensnared her left wrist.

"Don't you walk away from me! That was some petty distraction from the fact you have been dating him in secret. You stole the only boy I have _ever_ wanted. _Now you will listen to what else I have to say Kameron Bell_. I haven't even been able to say everything I need to yet."

"There is nothing for you to tell me that I haven't told myself a thousand times," Kami screeched before jerking her wrist out of Kim's tight grasp.

"Of all the people in La Push, why him? Why are you involved with him?"

"_**We are just friends!**_"

"You _fucking_ liar. You wanted him all for yourself. He is the only boy I have ever loved!"

"And he doesn't love you back! You don't even know him, Kim. You know what you think of him. I have always meant everything I said when I wanted someone for you that you deserved."

"So what? You deserve him and I don't? You always spouted sister loyalty. Some joke that turned out to be. _**I would have been better off if I was an only child**_."

The first time her sister had said it, Kami was able to brush it off. This time, it was different. Underneath the spite, she heard the truth and finally took the words for what they were. Pure hatred. Kami looked down to the murky puddle her boots were in the middle of and reviewed the god-forsaken mess everything that occurred over the last few months had made her into. She was ruining herself for her sister and Jared. So many times, over and over. And did they seem to care? No. No they did not.

Jared had just watched everything unfold. Never saying anything. But what could he have said, really? If he had interrupted, she would have been irate that he didn't let her fight her own battle.

Her sister's words had sharpened into knives, cutting her deep inside. Creating a wound that could leave a permanent scar. They were words that couldn't be taken back once said out loud. _Twice_. Even when Kami knew they were just coming from a place of hurt.

In the end, Kami's soul was a dark cavern where secrets took residency and flourished. Kim could never know the truth of why they were being ripped apart.

"Well, it's never too late for that wish to come true," Kami answered before running away from her sister.

At the beginning of this summer if Kami could have turned back time, she would have found a way to remove what started it all. No moving to La Push. No imprint. No Jared. Just…everything to go back to normal.

She accepted her fate now though. As broken hearted as it made her.

Her fate was meant to be unhappy. Deprived of a mother's love, and now her sister's as well.

All the love in the world from her 'soul-mate' could not erase that hurt or fix it.

**oOoOoOo**

* * *

_**Author's Note:**__ I know, I know! This was such a fast update! Like I said, last update was a minefield. Writing this one flowed so much easier despite being tricky with figuring out how best to capture what happened through the different POVs. Hopefully, you liked it!_

_We are heading down a nitty gritty world. In the next few chapters, so many unanswered questions will be addressed. Yay!_

_Thanks for the support. :)_

_**Also!**_ Thank you, guest reviewers, for the reviews! Happy you like the updates and progress. A lot MORE progress is coming up in the next two chapters…yay!


	16. Chapter 15

**A Twist of Fate**

_Chapter Fifteen_

**oOoOoOo**

Jared had every intention of chasing after Kami when she took off running. She was his imprint and her pain _was _his pain. But he had stayed silent long enough while watching the sisters argue and he felt unleashed to be brutally honest with Kim without Kami's presence.

"Thank you, Kim. For liking me. For feeling the way that you do about me," Jared announced as he walked in front of her. She hadn't returned to the front of the shop after Kami took off. She had just remained frozen in place. Soaking wet from the rain. Neither twin had bothered to bring a rain jacket or umbrella this morning to his utter confusion when he had picked them up. Kami_ had_ remembered to put on make-up though. Jared didn't mind her face either way. To him, she was always beautiful. However, most recently she seemed to not let him see her without makeup on when possible. He took it as a good sign that her attraction to him had been increasing enough to care about how she presented herself to him.

Kim looked the same as Kami for a millisecond, but when his blurry vision removed the distortion of the pouring rain, she was a completely different person. She wore straight fringe bangs around her forehead. Kami had whined to him recently about how her own bangs were taking too long to grow out. In the beginning, she had pinned them out of her face. Now they were long enough to sweep to the sides. He like that style best because every now and then it gave him an excuse to reach out and comb loose strands behind her ear. Of course, _only_ when Kim wasn't looking. Or in the alone time he was seldomly awarded with after begging Kami. Kami also liked her makeup, unlike Kim who always embraced a bare face. Kami's brown eyes, frequently lined with a shimmering gold color, often squinted in annoyance or even joy in his direction. They were the same color brown as Kim's, they were identical. But Kami's eyes seemed to dance when she let go of her worries. She had a light that could not be easily extinguished.

So, yes, they looked 'the same'. But the distraught girl that deflated in front of him did not illicit much sympathy from him.

"Kami didn't lie when she told you we aren't dating. We're just friends. _Good friends_. Closer than we let on to you. I was the driving force of why we grew close. She tried to deny the instinct of how well we got along." Jared paused, struggling to find the right words. He had to be delicate with how to start things off. He would toe around mentioning the imprint but wouldn't deny what he could about his relationship with Kami. He trashed his mental draft of the pros and cons of how this conversation would go. Any guilt he would feel after this conversation would be a price worth paying. Kim needed to hear what he had to say.

"For years we have grown up together and I can't say I really noticed you." Jared lowered his gaze at the puddle on the ground that Kami had been standing in only moments ago. "A few times I was teased about your crush on me. But I took it to be a simple crush. I didn't imagine your feelings ran so deep for someone you didn't really know."

Jared released a long, collected sighed as he looked back up to Kim. She was shivering. He wasn't sure if it was from the rain, his chilly attitude or regret from the words she just said to her sister. He honestly couldn't bring himself to feel compassion towards her just yet.

"All year in Calculus I sat next to you but never looked your way or talked to you. You could blame me. _But what about you? _You never to initiative to talk to me. You just gawked. Why? Because you're attracted to me? What did I do to be deserving of your love?" Jared asked, clenching his fists at his side. Her love had been the demise of why he could never be with Kami. But still, he couldn't bring himself to be cruel. He wanted to explain 'why Kami'.

"That day Kami took your place in class was the first time I had talked to 'you' all year. Granted it was because she was not paying attention in class." Jared chuckled and shoved his hands into the front pockets of his cargo shorts. "She actually gave me the nastiest glare of my life when I tried to return her pencil." Jared studied Kim's face, trying to read anything off of it. He wondered if she was receptive to what he had said so far or if she was tuning him out. When her mouth twitched, taking a minor break from the flat line her lips were pressed into, he felt encouraged to continue.

"I mean, first she chucked it at me. _By accident_. The little slacker, a stark contrast from your reputation, was sleeping in class. If she wasn't pretending to be you, maybe she could have gotten away with it." Jared couldn't help but smile when recalling the fond memory of his first encounter with his imprint.

"Mr. Spina called on you to answer some question. When she didn't respond and I was getting annoyed after Spina's fifth repeat to call her attention, I jostled her arm to wake her up. I caught her off guard and somehow, she sent her pencil flying at my face. Imagine my annoyance about this girl who threw her pencil at me when I was just trying to help." Jared shook his head, his smile not weakening. How could it when he was talking about _her_?

"_Being the nice guy that I am_, I returned the pencil to her. Can you picture how you would have accepted it or any other _normal_ human being? They would have turned to me, offered something along the lines of an apologetic look while probably mumbling a grateful thanks. I mean, that's what anyone would expect, _right_? Instead she first demanded to know why on gods earth I was talking to her. After I _gently_ reminded her about the pencil, she just stuck out her hand without sparing me a glance. Like she was the Queen of Sheba. Even just a quick embarrassed glance and I might have accepted it. Instead, she just expected me to return the pencil to her, hand out. No gratitude shown for that _**or**_ even waking her up."

Kim's cheeks raised with her eyebrows. The shock on her face revealed to Jared that Kami may have skipped out of all the details of their first interaction. Perhaps then this story would work in his favor. Or so he had hoped.

"When she realized she wasn't getting it returned without acknowledging me first, she caved in. And let me tell you, I took notice of her. _**Her**_. Not you, Kim. _But Kam_i. She failed to hide her disapproving look towards me behind a fake ass smile. _Heh_, what a con artist. _She intrigued me though_. In less than one hour, your sister forced me to take notice of her. You have never done that. At least not without Kami's help or prompting from what I have seen this summer." Kim's face fell and Jared soldiered on. Getting to the hardest part now.

"I won't stand here and deny your feelings for me aren't real. They are real in regard to what you know of me. You don't see all of me though. Not the same way I can show myself to Kami. It is different."

Jared began to shift back and forth on his feet, a bit restless.

"I want to be your friend. It's difficult when I know your feelings towards me and how I can't reciprocate them. But let me tell you this, I can understand one sided love. Because that's how I feel about your sister since getting to know her this summer. While she accepted us growing closer as friends, she always clearly expressed how you came first. Even when she knew how I felt." There was tension in his rough speech as he confessed his love for Kami. He hadn't even told Kami herself. But he believed that leveling the playing field with Kim would work out best for all parties.

Kim bowed her head and Jared couldn't help but notice how her bottom lip trembled. "But, I heard you last night in her room. You were upset with her because she wasn't thinking about you in her future. You referred to you and her as an 'us'."

Jared's features tightened. Such a careless mistake was bound to happen, despite the lengths Kami went to hide everything from Kim. But to think such a misconception stirred up this blowout truly boggled his mind.

"Us in being best friends," he explained with a harsh tone. "She is one of my best friends right now. It's a relationship I wanted her to factor in before she followed through with moving back to Seattle."

Jared notice Kim wince before her ears turned a scarlet red. "I see the way you look at her...and how she returns your looks," she squeaked, still not being able to meet him in the eye. It was something she had improved upon this summer. Talking to him with confidence and looking him straight in the eyes. It may have been due to shame or embarrassment, but she seemed to have reverted back to her old ways.

"Even if she ever did love me as I love her, she would never allow herself to give in. Because of you. But Kim, you hold onto me unfairly. You deserve someone who returns your affection. Even if Kami hadn't shown up, it wouldn't have been you."

Kim looked up in time to catch Jared's wistful smile before he rubbed a palm over his heart.

"Your sister makes my life fun. She challenges me. She doesn't back down when I am acting like a bonehead. Your sister has a good heart. She is fiercely loyal to you. I know you know that to be true as well."

Jared looked up to the ominous sky with a calm face. The smile disappeared when his eyes closed.

"I wish you hadn't said what you did earlier. About wanting to be an only child. Kami still hasn't explained to me the past of what happened and why, but there's a reason. She has never out right said this, but I can tell. Your sister fears being unwanted or rejected. And this morning, you just reopened that wound."

Jared returned to looking at Kim's face. The rain was easing up. Kim looked just as tired as he felt.

"I am going to find your sister now. I meant what I said about wanting to be friends with you." Jared reached for the left hand by her side. He took her hand in both of his and said, "You have so many great qualities about you. Kami raves about how you're the best sister. She wishes you would come out of your shell more and show others what she sees in you. After this summer, I am starting to see it more too."

He squeezed her hand gently, in a small effort to convey the sincerity of his words.

"She only wants the best for you. I share that same wish. I can promise you, that the answer is not me. And I think we both know that the answer right now is your sister."

Jared released her hand before he turned away, not giving Kim an opportunity to refute anything he had just said. Now he could go after Kami with the cleanest conscious he could afford without revealing the imprint.

**oOoOoOo**

Kami wasn't sure how long she had been running before Collin pulled up alongside her path to offer her a ride. It could have been an hour, minutes or maybe even seconds.

He didn't say hello or ask what was wrong. He just stopped and rolled down the window of his truck before calmly asking, "Want a ride?"

Without a second thought, Kami thrust open the truck door and hopped inside. With her adrenaline tapered off, she began to shiver. The cold was lapping her body as the frigid air conditioning was cranked on full blast. Kami knew that the wolves ran hot, but it was wet and cold outside. And Collin hadn't phased yet. Or at least to her knowledge.

Before she could ask through her chattering teeth, Collin switched the small nob controlling the air temperature from dark blue to bright red.

On the outside, maybe Collin took a moment to notice her brow wrinkled in confusion. Her lips pressed together. Her fingers twitched in her lap. She was good at this now. Disguising the melt down occurring on the inside. As soon as she stopped running, she felt her insides being charred alive. That long, steady burning fire of fear and rejection just received an endless supply of kerosene in the form of Kim's words. Her Kami essences was disintegrating into ash and dust. She was beginning to burn away from the inside out into a hollowed-out shell and Collin probably wouldn't even know it. She was that good at hiding inner torments like this. Too many years of practice.

While she festered, Collin was oddly quiet in the car ride to her house. A stark contrast from the lively personality he showed off to her every chance he got. When Collin pulled up into her driveway he said, "it's going to be okay."

"Huh? What is?"

"Whatever it is you're thinking about. It will be okay."

"How do you know I think anything is wrong?

"I don't know what happened as to why you're running in the rain dressed like that," Collin's eyes darted to her drenched outfit that could not pass as running attire, "but your eyes have this dead look to them. Like someone stole the light and you're accepting that you won't get it back. But don't do that. _You will_. Everything will be okay."

"How do you know that?" Kami asked in a gentle voice, unsure why she felt a need to seek superficial comfort. But was it superficial? Her bond with Collin this summer had turned into something she had never expected. She rather enjoyed it when Collin's surprise appearances occurred. It was an extra bonus that it always seemed to annoy Jared. She never dismissed him because she felt some kinship toward him. She often wondered if it was because Collin one day too may be destined to shift into a wolf. She hoped not though. She liked the idea he would have a normal life and would skip rolling the dice of fate if he was to imprint.

"Because if everything is not okay...it's not the end. You have to keep going forward. So, fight to get it back. _The light_. Your eyes sparkle when you have it."

"You're an odd one, Collin," Kami laughed softly. It was genuine. Heartfelt. But his words moved her, and she would let them settle into her heart.

"Maybe. But I saw a glimmer just now. Or maybe a spark? So, I think I did my job right." Collin beamed at her and Kami felt something burst into her chest. Like a wisp of wind or air, swirling inside, hoping to clear the smoke. Because some forests can regrow after they have been burned to ash. And for whatever reason, Collin unknowingly had just planted a seed of hope within her.

**oOoOoOo**

Kim could admit she watched life pass her by on the sidelines. Unlike Kami who was front and center. Gobbling up attention like a Pac-Man. Kami never had any qualms about being outspoken. Her sister enjoyed people taking notice of her. And Jared had been one of them.

Kim watched Jared disappear, leaving her alone with her thoughts. Instead of reflecting on them in the rain, she trudged inside back to the cafe.

Midway through pushing open the door, she recalled her brazen act of how she dragged poor Seth in her drama. "I'm sorry, Seth!" She bellowed after fully entering in the shop. She bowed down in front of the glass display counter to show her genuine remorse.

"_Naaaaaah._ You're fine. Siblings fight. You should see the gnarly fights I have had with my sister, Leah." Seth's overdramatized body shutter made Kim giggle. She appreciated his good-natured personality. She could understand why Kami had a close relationship with him.

"_Oh, I bet._" She had overheard the infamous Clearwater siblings squabble on a few occasions. "Can I get a black coffee? The dark roast. I think I am stuck waiting here until Jared returns. I am not fond of the idea of walking back home in this rain."

She omitted saying she also wanted to see her sister back safe in one piece. The words could not form on her tongue. She...well, she wasn't ready to forgive Kami _if she ever could_. She needed to reflect more over what Jared had said.

"One coffee coming up," Seth confirmed with a thumbs up and wide grin.

Before Kim could say her thanks, she was interrupted by her ringing cellphone. Weary of who was calling so early, Kim was surprised to see her mother on the caller ID.

"Hello?" She answered, puzzled by her mother being up so early after working a night shift.

"Kim, you need to come home. _**Now**_."

**oOoOoOo**

Hearts beat in your chest. Pumping blood to your body. Supporting your life force. Supposedly, they are the center of your emotions. But that was tested by Kami and she knew it not to be true.

If her heart was really capable of feeding on her emotions, it would have stopped beating when it heard the news. It would have sent in its resignation letter and gave up. However, the heart wasn't truly where her emotions were registered.

Because she was still _alive and breathing and living_ after hearing what her mother had to say when she walked through the front door of the house.

Mimi had passed away from a heart attack.

**oOoOoOo**

* * *

_**Author's Note:**__ What a chapter! UP NEXT, Kami's past is going to be revealed. Kim will talk to her sister for the first time after their nasty fight._ Chapter 16 should be posted next month._ I have a lot to work out. But I feel satisfied I have given readers around ~13,000 words to read over the last two weeks. It was to make up for the long period between updates after chapter 12. _

_Due to a recent PM I wanted to address something. When I imagine this story, I can of think of it like Disney's movie __**Frozen**__. Where both sisters have to learn lessons. Grow-up to become better sisters to one another. Kim is like Ana and Kami is like Elsa, to a certain degree. But in the end, don't forget they are sisters. The last chapter was harsh on Kim, but I promise it's going to get better! This chapter was a long well-overdue discussion needed between her and Jared._

_Thanks for the support. :)_

**&&** thank you, guest reviewers & _Gracen900_ , for the reviews! Happy you guys are enjoying the progress ^_^


	17. Chapter 16

_Please forgive any typos/grammar issues. Feel free to point them out. I gave up editing it since I want to enjoy the rest of my vacation this week & felt like sharing with you guys before December._

* * *

**A Twist of Fate**

_Chapter Sixteen_

**oOoOoOo**

The letter her mother had handed her was not her first time to read it, as it was intended. Kami had stumbled upon this letter by accident once herself years ago in Mimi's office desk.

* * *

_Dear Kameron,_

_There are some things I regret in this life and things that I do not. When my only child died, your father, I felt lost. We had not spoken in months before he was killed in that car crash. I did not support his life choices to marry your mother who he knocked up right outside of college. I tried to convince him to have her have an abortion. Thankfully, I failed to. _

_You and your sister were born two months after the day he died. I showed up to that hospital with an offer to your mother. I would allow her to receive your father's money and possessions he was supposed to receive at 25 if she gave me one of their daughters to raise as my own. _

_The contingencies of the legal paperwork were that she gave up her parental rights to you or your sister and would not see that daughter ever again going forward. I was to become your legal guardian. Your mother was a senior in college with parents who could hardly support themselves let alone support her with twins. She was set up to fail without the monetary support I was offering her. _

_She agonized over the decision but accepted within a day. She knew I was right. That's how I came to raise you. My precious Kami. You remind me so much of my son. However, I imagine my son would be disappointed I deprived his daughters of growing up as sisters. _

_I know you may never forgive me for what I have done. So, in the event of an untimely death or the dementia setting in before I find the courage to confess, I am writing this letter. I hope you can forgive me. I found a purpose to living again because of you. _

_I hardly brought myself to allow you to meet your sister when her stepfather died. I only did it because your mother pleaded it was for Kim's sake. I could not forsake her for you or your father's sake. But I had stipulations if you both were find out the truth your mother was obligated to agree to. Over the years, your father's inheritance I promised your mother was delivered in monthly payments as long as she continued to abide by the agreement she was not to become motherly towards you. Given the declining health of her parents, I am sure the payments support them more than it had supported your mother and sister at this point in their lives. So I am also to blame for why your mother never offered you the affection you probably always hoped for from her. Since day one, the reason you were not raised with them was because of me._

_I am sorry but I do not regret it. All of my memories of you growing up I hold dear in my heart next to the ones I have about your father. _

_Love you always,_

_Mimi_

* * *

Kami had forgiven Mimi a long time ago but never revealed to her that she knew the truth. She hoped to talk about it someday, but now she would never have the chance. Mimi was not to blame. Still, it was her only her mother she could find fault in. Who gave her up. Who chose Kim over her. Her mother had made a choice and Kami couldn't see past that decision.

When her mother handed Kami the envelope after Mimi's funeral, she confessed that Mimi asked for Kameron to stay the summer in La Push because she was aware of her dementia worsening. She had lied to Kami when she mentioned she was venturing on some trip with her friends over the summer. Mimi had been afraid her bad days were continuing to outshine her good days and she wouldn't be suitable to raise Kami her entire senior year. Thus, she wanted to prepare her for that likely transition of living with her mother and sister in La Push.

None of it mattered though. Everything added up for KamI.

Her dad left her before she was born.

Her mother abandoned her the day after she was born.

Mimi left her when they should have had more time left together.

Kim rejected her because of a boy.

All she had left was Jared. What was left of her was nothing to write home about. She felt empty. A result from love given and never returned or just taken back.

It was the emptiness that kept her holed up in her room, ignoring everyone who came to the door.

**oOoOoOo**

Jared stared at Kami through her bedroom window, his logic unraveling. He was supposed to be whatever she needed. That's how imprinting works. But as his eyes raked over Kami's limp form, sprawled on her bed, he knew it was impossible. Right now, she didn't need him. He tore himself away from the bedroom window before he could beat himself up more about how he was failing his imprint.

Jared began another early morning parole shift alone. He ran through the mist-shrouded woods until his very bones were exhausted.

It was this very exhaustion, a physical one to match his emotional one, that brought him to Sam's front porch at the crack of dawn when his shift ended.

"What do I do?" Jared pleaded to Sam. "It's like she's not even Kami. She is just this shell of a person. When she looks at me, it's like she is looking past me. She won't speak to me. How do I fix my imprint?!"

The guard rail Jared's hands were once wrapped around splintered into fragments.

"Fuck. Sorry, Sam. I promise I'll fix this." Jared huffed while bending to his knees and then began to swiftly collect the wood chips sprawled around the porch deck.

He stopped when he felt a hand squeeze his left shoulder. Jared looked up to his Alpha who offered him a sympathetic expression.

"It's fine. Paul can fix it. I still have to collect on some unpaid debts from him." Sam raised his right hand in the air, gesturing for Jared to stand back up.

"Let me save you some trouble and be the first to tell you that you cannot fix this."

Jared leaned away from Sam, crossing his arms around his chest. "Emily and Leah?"

Sam grunted before offering a curt nod.

"But she is grieving, right? On top of everything else. So, I should be able to help with that."

"It has to be her mom or Kim."

Jared opened his mouth to challenge this statement but closed it immediately when he thought better of it. Instead, he asked for clarification. "Why either of them but not me?"

"From what I can tell, they are the root cause of this problem. Her grandmother's death exasperated it. An imprint relationship is an unbreakable, sacred bond. It cannot erase her ties to her family though. I have learned this the hard way with Emily and her extended family. I would give anything to see Emily once again in good relationships with her kin. That can't happen for now. However, this could be different for Kami. But you can't fix that for her. Be there for her. Offer all that you have, but this isn't your mess to clean up."

Jared lowered his chin to his chest, signifying his defeat.

"I hate this. I feel like life keeps beating her down. I just want her to be happy, Sam. She has this marvelous sharp wit and keen sense of humor. She can be so lively. But now she is just existing. Not living. She is not that Kami that I know. The Kami that I love. I want her back." Jared buried his face in his hands, hiding the tears threatening to spill from his eyes.

"You're wrong about that. She still is the Kami you know and love. She is just hidden behind these deeper, darker emotions. Once this storm passes, you will see the rain again and the sun will return to the sky. Show her your love and support. And pray that her mother or sister step up for her when she needs them to most. They will be the only ones equipped to remove the chains put up around that broken heart."

Sam took a step forward and wrapped his arms around his pack mate. "Crying is not a sign of weakness. You can let it out. Things will get better. It will be okay," Sam promised with a secret wish he was not offering Jared false hope.

**oOoOoOo**

Kim rehearsed the conversation in her head ten times over already yet the thought of having it made her sick to her stomach. She was putting aside her selfish desires for Kami though. She had to. Her sister had to look forward to something and Kim has deprived her of it already for too long.

"You can date my sister. I am okay with it."

"What?" Jared sputtered as he walked through the front door of the Cameron residence.

He knew he had broken what was between Kami and Kim. Then Kami losing her grandmother chipped away whatever of her heart was still intact. He had arrived at the house to talk with Kim and fix at least what he could. Even if it resulted in only ever watching Kami from a distance and never being able to get closer to her again. He could survive it, so Kami could find happiness.

But he had not expected to hear that from Kim.

"Don't make me say it twice," Kim groaned before she walked to the living room couch to sit down. "It's fine. Maybe it's what she needs to start feeling better."

Raising a hand to his temple and shaking his head, Jared muttered, "I don't think that's what she needs." Jared's mind flashed back to the twin's fight outside of the coffee shop when Kami accused Kim of distorting her perception of what a relationship with him meant. He put together that she now transferred this solution to what her sister needed to overcome her bereaved state. Despite his lips curling back in disappointment, he had to remind himself to keep calm. For some reason, Kim still did not comprehend this concept.

"Every time I visit, I get nothing from her. It's like she doesn't even register I am there. Not because she doesn't care about me, but her mind is lost elsewhere. As much as I want to be the one who saves her, it can't be me. She doesn't need me. She needs you. Her sister." Kim looked away from the intensity in Jared's eyes. She _had _tried talking to Kami. It hadn't worked.

* * *

"_What you want and what you needed are opposites sides of a coin. You don't want me here? Fine. But you need me here. Tell me otherwise and I won't believe it for a second," Kim muttered before climbing into the bed and snuggling up to her sister._

* * *

Her apologies from their previous fight also hadn't seemed to register with her sister. Asking Jared was her last hope since her mother was doing nothing to help.

"No, she doesn't." Kim fiddled with the tv remote she took into her hand. Unsettled. "She needs-."

"Me," Ms. Cameron finished for Kim as she walked into the living room from the hallway.

**oOoOoOo**

Kim had been surprised when Jared accepted her invitation to sit and wait with her while her mother went to Kami's room to talk to her. She had been even more surprised when he fell asleep on the La-Z-Boy chair only five feet away from her. In earnest, she meant what she said that he could date Kami. If that helped her sister recover from her current depressed state, giving him up hadn't seemed so unfathomable. The biggest surprise though was when she found herself standing next to the chair, looking down upon Jared's handsome face. A small, miniscule part of herself couldn't help but remember her _what if_.

Drawn toward him, she ignored the regret surfacing in her mind when she bent over and tentatively covered Jared's lips with her own. The kiss was chaste, a surface level touch.

_And..._it was just a kiss.

It was not earth shattering. It didn't feel like she was kissing the boy she was always meant to be with. Everything she built it up to be, it didn't live up to. Granted he wasn't awake for it (because if he was it never would have happened), but it was just a kiss.

With the unsatisfactory stolen kiss, she found herself whole heartedly embracing the fact she could let go of Jared Cameron once and for all and never look back.

**oOoOoOo**

Kami was alert and awake after her mother recounted her version of the same story from Mimi's letter. Her excuses were deplorable. For years, this unexplored conversation festered in Kami's soul, running through scenarios over how this dialogue would unfold. Honestly, it was the only thing that she heard that broke her free from the haze she has been subdued under since she had learned that Mimi had died.

"How could you look at your babies and choose one over the other?" Kami screamed at her mother. The tears wouldn't stop but her despair wouldn't dare to resist her chance not to ask. "Did I cry too much? Did you look at Kim and know you loved her more? You couldn't live without her so you gave me to Mimi?"

Kami threw off the covers from her body and jumped out of bed. She paced along the side of the room on the opposite end of where her mother was standing.

"You had a choice! And you chose money over me. You chose comfort over me. You deprived me of your love. Of my sister for ten years. It would have been hard without the money, but you could have tried to make it work. You didn't have to give me up so easily," Kami screeched. Years of anguish built up for this moment. This long overdue confrontation. She forced herself to meet her mother's eyes and attempt to understand her mother was capable of feeling remorse.

"I was so young and scared. I acted rashly because Talon just passed away and I hadn't been prepared to support twins financially by myself." Her mother walked over to her and reached a hand to her head, but Kami pulled away before she could receive the comforting touch. "I...I didn't give you up because I loved you any less then Kim. I loved you both the same. Kim was the weaker one of you two from my delivery. She had a heart murmur and would cry more often then you. I looked at you and knew you were strong, and you could survive this. I gave you up for a chance for both you and your sister to have a life above poverty. I didn't make my choice lightly. I agonized over it. I consulted the gods about it. Maybe I chose wrong. But I was doing my best at 21. I love you, Kameron. You cannot fathom how much my heart was broken when I signed that agreement with Ginger. I begged her to allow you in Kim's life when Jack passed away. Mimi only agreed after insisting I couldn't be warm to you. I sacrificed so much for you and you don't see it."

"Your sacrifices? What about the emotional impacts of growing up without my mother or my sister? Don't give me that bullshit, mom. You made a choice. You severed our relationship when I was days old. You made that choice. Not me."

"And now you're making the choice to not repair it," her mother replied in a broken rasp.

"It's not worth it."

"You don't mean that."

"Why can't I? Why do you deserve my forgiveness?" Kami cried while attempting to reduce her body's out of control shaking.

"Maybe I don't deserve it. But you deserve to know this. I love you. I have loved you before you were born, when you were raised by Ginger only hours away from me, while you hate me and I will continue to love you forever. I would like the chance to rebuild a relationship with you and receive your forgiveness. Ginger didn't want you alone in this world when she left it. I think that's why she ultimately let you meet Kim years ago and why she asked me to take you in this summer."

Kami slumped to the ground and didn't fight her mother when she did the same.

"I am sorry that I didn't try and fight to keep you both. I should have. I should have never given you up."

Her mother slowly approached her and Kami allowed it instead of backing away. Kami didn't push away her mother's hands when they wrapped around her. She didn't yank her head away as her mother cradled it to her chest.

"I love you, _my sweet, sweet girl_. I am so proud of who you have become. I am sorry Mimi passed away. I know how much she loved you. She would hate to see you like this. Let us help. Your sister, me and...Jared. It's okay to be sad. But still live. You have plenty of love here in your life. I promise to make up for the missed time if you let me."

"I don't think I can forgive you so easily," Kami admitted as she wept on her mother's shirt.

**oOoOoOo**

Life in La Push wasn't as bad as Kami once imagined it to be. She was working on healing her relationship with her mother. She was able to resolve the pressing issue of Jared Cameron with her sister. And Jared was well on his way of clearing out of the friend zone with Kim's blessing. Kami wasn't sure what had inspired her sister to let him go. Kim had only shared that she was over him and wouldn't mind if they dated. Kami refused to believe her sister in the beginning. But true to her word, Kim no longer dissected Jared's life. Obsessed over him. Gawked at him with love struck eyes when he wasn't looking.

After over a month of carefully observing that her sister meant what she had confessed, Kami began to believe it.

Kim was over Jared.

However, Kami was unsure when she would be ready for that next step. Her heart was tangled up in grief along with traversing her complicated relationship with her mother.

She was adjusting well enough at school. She missed her friends and life in Seattle still. But being with her family and Jared made it a little easier to let go of.

Kami scraped her nails along her thighs. She hated thinking on this stuff while waiting for Jared. Today was a Thursday so she was waiting for him on the park bench east of the school, where he would pop by mid-shift. Unlike Jared, she had a 7th period class to attend every day at school. She tried to let happier memories carry her along as she waited for him. She regretted that he more often than not he had to contend with a sad version of herself as of late.

"_Ahem._"

Kami raised her eyes from Jared's bare feet, strong legs, naked torso, and languid neck to review his sensuous mouth and his half-lidded dark eyes. His lips pulled up into a knowing grin.

Kami gulped, wondering if her already heard the gossip around school today.

Jared stepped forward and put a hand under her chin, turning her face one way and then another. Kami couldn't understand why he was assessing her bland face, but her cheeks burned as she let him direct her head. She was going to tell him to back off and give her breathing room. Lately, his very presence flustered her. Once Kim had said the magic words and it was only her holding herself back from Jared, her reigns loosened more and more every moment she spent with him.

Kami subsided, unable to refuse Jared.

"What did you hear?" Kami surrendered.

"You rejected Jax after fourth period because you were already seeing someone." Jared's hand caressed Kami under her chin, forcing her to look up to him. "It's not the ideal way to be confessed to, but I'll take what I can get."

"I was just being nice."

"Maybe. But we could make it true. So, it then makes what you said truthful."

When Kami offered him nothing to go off of, Jared bellowed a heavy sigh before removing his hand from her face.

"I can be patient. I _will _be patient. Can you at least let me know here I stand?" He begged, his confidence replaced by desperation. "Wasn't Kim giving us her blessing the last missing piece you needed for us to happen? Or was I wrong and that was just a cover up to avoid directly rejecting me."

"No, no! Just because she approves doesn't mean it's okay. She loved you for years. _**YEARS.**_ Can I really shove this in her face?"

"She said it was okay, _Kameron_. She informed me of that and then you. Why can't you accept it and try us out?"

"Because it still feels like I am betraying her by having you," Kami confessed in a choked up voice.

"That's not true," Jared murmured as he wrapped his arms around Kami and pulled her into a desperate embrace. "You're my imprint, remember? It was always meant to be us. Please remember that and let go of this idea that I belong to her still. I don't. I have always belonged to you." Jared nuzzled his nose along Kami's cheek. "Please let me love you. Let me show to you all the love you deserve."

"Okay." Jared monetarily froze mid-stroke of caressing Kami. Then his body began to sway slightly, taking in what Kami just agreed to.

"Okay?" Jared questioned, needing to confirm he did not mishear her.

"Okay," Kami repeated with glazed over eyes and her lips suppressing a smile. Jared took possession of those lips before she could take the words back. Before the kiss could deepen, he jerked his head back.

"Are you my girlfriend now?"

"I figured that was a condition of my response," Kami giggled before pulling his face back down to her own. She released herself to love because nothing in life was guaranteed. If anything, Mimi's death taught her that. So she would test Kim's blessing and hope that for once she could have it all. Love from her family and now from a man who was worthy of her heart.

Jared groaned as he forced himself to pull away from Kami's desirable lips. Her flushed face from being thoroughly kissed only enticed him to dare to continue. But he had to exercise some sort of restraint. A pack meeting was coming up with some Cullen problem that they had to face, _**again**_.

"Come with me," Jared instructed as he pulled Kami's hand.

"Where to?"

"Sam's. I have pack stuff. Would you mind waiting for me until it's over? I am sure Emily would love some company. I want to talk more after it's over."

"_Really? Talk?_" Kami asked in a playful voice.

"Amongst other things_. So many things!_ I have to get this out of the way first. My truck is parked a few blocks over. So, will you?"

"I got nothing else better to do," she teased as she let Jared pull her along. Jared flashed her an easy-going smile, relieved that all was going right for once in their relationship. It was truly a miracle.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Kami was rummaging under the passenger's side seat of Jared's truck, looking for the cellphone she lost when she heard, "Poor guy stuck with an average looking girl."

She whipped her head over her shoulder to find Leah walking by. "Excuse me?"

"Nothing for you to worry about," Leah mocked. Kami ran forward to catch up to Leah.

"Maybe not. But get a grip. If you judge someone solely by their exterior, you miss out on what an awesome person they are on the inside." Leah laughed before stopping and facing Kami head on.

"Only ugly girls say that."

Kami snorted. "And only shallow bitches say that." Kami squared her shoulders back before looking Leah in the eyes.

"Not in the mood." Leah minutely shook her head. "Don't mess with me or you'll regret it," she warned in a sharp tone before turning away to head toward Sam's house. Kami should have been in the house already, but she didn't like that fact of not having her phone on her in case any emergencies occurred.

"God, why does everyone have to tip toe around you, _Leah_? Aren't you tired of being miserable?"

"Stop while you're ahead, _Kameron_."

Kami noted the forced smile on Leah's face but was not deterred.

"You know what? _**Fuck this.**_ I was asked to play nice. So, _sure_, I will be nice and tell you a truth none of those pussys would dare to admit outside of the pack mind." Leah's smile shifted into a genuine feature with an ominous shadow.

Kami knew she should have ignored Leah as Jared often reminded her she should. But the bite in Leah's words made Kami want to take the bait. She would not let Leah intimidate her or be a rude bitch, no matter the hardships she was dealing with as well.

"Do tell."

Leah twisted her mouth to the side and appeared to mull this over.

"_Nah._ You wouldn't be able to handle it," she sneered.

"Come on, Leah," Kami cooed. "I don't think you're giving me enough credit. Also, you wouldn't have brought it up if you hadn't wanted to tell me." Kami smirked following her justification. It faltered when she looked into Leah's glistening eyes that seemed to reflect '_Gotcha_'.

"Sam has a theory about imprints." Kami rolled her eyes anticipating where she thought this was going. "It's not the fluffy version of soul mates that has Jared told you. At first, it seemed like crap. After Jared imprinted on you, I am more inclined to find truth in it."

Kami began to fidget where she stood. She was beginning to believe that this had been a bad idea. She wasn't a fan of Leah's foreboding buildup.

"Sam thinks imprinting is based on the wolf finding a mate that will carry on our genetic ability to transform." Leah's pause lingered and Kami interpreted it to mean that there was nothing more to it. Kami's throat began to tickle with laughter. What had she been dreading? An imprint based on genetics was interesting because..._because_..._**she was an identical twin. **_

"Yup, I can see you understand it now. None of them had the heart to tell you that you took the place of your sister. Jared is living in lalaland denying the underlying fact he imprinted on the wrong girl."

Kami's skin absorbed Leah's ice-cold words lingering in the air. They crawled in her veins and blood stream and sieged her heart. She now understood Leah's implications. It all made sense. There was a reason her sister had that long-term crush on Jared. Maybe her heart and mind were preparing her for that day Jared imprinted. And Kami stole that from her sister.

Kami masked her mind's inner-workings and the pain starting to develop from Leah's words. She began to emphasize digging in her pockets as if she was searching for something. "Well it's a theory. Just like the others. Better come up with your own to justify why you would imprint when it's your time." Kami forced herself to laugh and Leah shook her head. "_Oh, duh!_ I just remembered the point of me being out here was looking for my phone in Jared's truck. Be right back." Leah scoffed before she resumed heading to Sam's house. Kami was deadly calm as she kept her breaths even to her pace. She couldn't give any warning to Leah about what she was about to do.

**oOoOoOo**

* * *

_**Author's Note**__: OMG. SO much happened this chapter. I am myself surprised I was able to write this/post before December. I mean, we are at almost the ONE YEAR mark of this story and there are only __**TWO CHAPTERS LEFT!**__ Can you believe it? I hardly can :0 Any thoughts on Kami's past with her mom/Mimi? If you have any holes to poke in this reveal, please poke away. I don't have a beta, so if I made inconsistencies from things said previously in this story, would love to have some call me out._

_Also, did anyone catch on to the foreshadowing that the whole 'genetic theory' would come into play in the way it did this chapter? Well, I started writing Ch 17. No false promises of when I will post it. It would cool to post as a X-mas present for readers. Hope everyone is staying safe & healthy out there!_

**Thank you to my guest reviewers! Happy to know you're still with this story =D & Thanks for the positive feedback! **


End file.
